Sigh
by write-this-song
Summary: Hermione works at the twins shop the summer before seventh year, making business boom. Going back to school, she has a job offer and new friends. What happens when a marriage law throws a wrench in Hermione's carefully set plan?
1. Chapter 1

"No George, I said no, and I mean it." Hermione Granger crossed her arms in front of her and turned her head to the side while pursing her lips. George Weasley was holding a spoon full of green liquid at her trying in vain to get her to swallow it. They had run out of people willing to try new products, so now they had to sneak it or force it upon their family and friends.

"I promise it's nothing Hermione. You won't grow, change or lose anything that is currently on your person." He smirked at her playfully and pushed the spoon up against her mouth. She backed away and wiped the wetness from her lips.

"I have a hard time believing that George. Last time you had me try something my hair turned purple for a week and ruined my job interview. I refuse to play lab rat to you boys anymore." She said defiantly. Fred was in the next room trying the same tactics on their mother and having much the same luck and a much similar lecture, only about embarrassing her in front of her weekly knitting club.

George jumped up from his knees in front of her while she sat on the couch and very dramatically put his hand over his heart. "Hermione Granger, I, George Weasley, solemnly swear that I will not let any harm befall you and if I do, may my tongue fall out and my eyebrows fall off."

"Very cute, but the answer is still no." She fell back in to the couch and he slumped his shoulders. Time to pull out the big guns, all out begging. He plopped down on the couch next to her and threw his arm around her shoulders.

"Please Hermione. It's nothing at all really, just something for the smaller kids. I'll even tell you what it does. See this?" He held up the bottle, "If you drink the entire bottle, you'll be burping for hours. I just want you to try a spoonful. Just one little burp and I'll be satisfied. Please?" He gave her the most pathetic look he could muster.

She took the bottle from him and held it up to the light with a sigh. "Alright, but just one spoonful, and then I'm off the hook for a while George, so don't even ask."

"Deal!" He sat up excitedly and poured a helping of the fizzy green liquid on the spoon. With her arms still crossed in front of her she leaned in and he fed it too her. Capping the bottle he leaned back on the couch with one arm on the back intently watching her.

"I can't burp with you watching me. You're scaring the bubble down." Then very unexpectedly, a small croak released from Hermione's mouth. Her eyes opened wide and her hand flew up to cover her mouth with her fingers. She looked over at George and he just smiled giddily and hopped up and down.

"It worked, it worked! Now let me ask you, was that fun enough or should we make the burps take like something? We were thinking bubble gum or some sort of sweet. Then bad smelling ones for your enemies. What do you say?"

"I think it's a fine idea George." Hermione replied rolling her eyes. A large belch was heard from the kitchen and they looked at each other surprised. Walking over to the doorway, they saw Molly with one hand on her stomach and the other on her mouth. Fred was holding his own stomach laughing at his mother.

"I told you to only take the spoonful and not a whole gulp." He admonished his mother who out of frustration at her son bothering her while she was trying to make dinner, grabbed the bottle and took a long drink. Hermione and George cracked up and were holding each other in the doorway.

OOO

With Ron in Romania for the summer, and Harry and Ginny at it like, well, teenagers, she felt very much the third wheel. She was spending the summer at the Burrow, but had only been there a week and could already tell that it was going to be a boring couple of months. Fred and George had offered to let her come work at the shop when she felt like it, not only to get out of the house, but to earn some extra pocket money for the school year. They could really use the help too.

The summer seemed to bring out the worst, or rather, playfulness in people. They were restless, so they would come to the shop to find something to spice up their day. The kids also couldn't come to the store during the school year, they could only order by post, so they loved coming during the break to the store that had offered them many a happy school memory and stock up for the next school year. Hermione agreed to help and came in when they were busy or when she got too bored at the house.

It was satisfying to have a good days work, and it made her happy to see the twins doing what they loved. They always made sure she had as much fun as they did while at work. One day, when she was feeling especially frustrated at being left out, they let her at the office to do paperwork and organize business. Not only had she filed everything by lunchtime, but by the time closing came around she had made a charm to streamline owl post orders so that once the letter was opened and put in a special stack, the charm took over, packed the box and labeled it, all they had to do was send it the next morning. This made her happier than anything could have when she was done, and thanked the boys with making them dinner in their flat above the store that night.

With the summer allowance her parents gave her before their trip to Paris, and with her earnings from the shop, Hermione was a frequent visitor to Flourish and Blotts. She bought many books on charms and spells that would generally be out of her price range and sat with them for hours on the floor of the living room at the Burrow. Molly was concerned that she wasn't relaxing during her vacation, but Arthur soon explained that for Hermione Granger, this was relaxing, so she let her be.

OOO

Summer went on with quite the same routine until a week before break let out when Ron came home. He was tan and happy. He had so many stories to tell that he hadn't put in letters. He brought presents home for everyone and laughed and talked all the night long. With all his stories, Hermione did feel slightly forlorn that she hadn't done anything special with her last summer holiday from Hogwarts. But she was happy for him and smiled and listened to his stories. Harry and Ginny talked about all the games they played and secret places they had found around the orchard and land around the Burrow. When it came time to tell what she had done, she smiled meekly and said just the usual, reading, working. Ron just smiled and nodded, as if to say he thought as much and went on to talk to his parents about his other siblings. She sighed and walked out to the living room and slouched down in to the couch, wishing it would swallow her. She contemplated whether anyone would really miss her if she disappeared. How long would it take before they noticed? She lay her head back on the couch and closed her eyes.

She was startled when she heard two pops on either side of her. She jumped in her seat and gasped looking to see who it was. Of course it was the twins, who else.

"You guys gave me a start! You shouldn't be popping around like that, you could give somebody a heart attack."

"We're sorry Hermione."

"Didn't know you'd be so out of it. Now listen,"

"We've got a proposition for you." The twins smiled at each other then back at Hermione. She felt thoroughly trapped.

"No. I told George I was off the hook for a while. Ron is back now, you go ask him. He's in a good enough mood, he just may go along with whatever your testing now." She scowled at them, finding it hard with them being on two different sides of her.

"It's not like that at all actually."

"Just wanted to ask your permission,"

"To patent that charm you came up with for the owl post."

"It's been helpful, and we were thinking,"

"That's it's helped us so much,"

"It could help other businesses too."

"We'd give you a cut of course."

"Weasley's Wanded Wonders,"

"We're expanding the business."

"Also had another idea."

"We want you to come work for us when you're done school."

"Run that side of the business and help us with our charms for out products too."

"We could rake it in." As they explained their voices slowly raised in volume and excitement.

Hermione's head hurt going back and forth watching them while they talked. She rubbed her eyes and looked at each of them again.

"Are you serious?"

"Completely." They chorused together.

"Well, I'd have to think about it. I mean, there are so many jobs I was considering after school, working for a joke shop certainly wasn't one of them."

"I think we should be hurt Fred."

"I think so too George."

"We run a perfectly respectable,"

"And very successful business young lady."

"It's not that, it's just not something I thought about. I suppose it would be a good use of my charms knowledge. I'd have free reign to invent and set my own hours." She was thinking out loud more than talking to them. They knew this so they just let her go on convincing herself rather than doing the work. "And I'd have to say we ask for residuals." She looked at them with more of a question than a statement.

"Of course." Again they said together.

"And I'd have to be able to run it like I want."

"I think that can be arranged."

"Even get you a little assistant if you want."

"Yes, I would probably need one wouldn't I?" Again, more to herself than to them.

"So?" They asked together.

Looking up in to their faces she noticed they had come closer to her, her back pressed firmly in to the couch. As much as she knew this was a hasty decision, she knew that she needed to have a plan. With Harry and Ron planning to go off and leave her to be Aurors after school, she would have to find something SHE enjoyed. This had her written all over it, though again, not what she had always imagined for herself.

"I suppose..."

"Yes?"

"I suppose my answer is..." She looked down at her hands, her fingers laced together while biting the corner of her bottom lip. "Yes." She shrugged and looked up at them.

"YES!" They both yelled and jumped up off the couch. They pulled her up off the couch, each with an arm under one of hers and carried her like that in to the kitchen where the family sat chatting.

"Attention! Attention everyone!"

"Weasley's Incorporated,"

"Would like to present out newest employee."

"The ever studious,"

"Brilliant,"

"most generous,"

"and fine witch of her age,"

"MISS HERMIONE GRANGER!" They finished together.

Everyone gasped and stared. Mrs. Weasley looked horrified.

"That wasn't quite the response,"

"We thought we would get." They put Hermione down and furrowed their brows.

"But dear, don't you want to finish your education?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yeah Mione, I thought school was important to you." Harry chimed in.

"Of course I do." She sat down at the table while the twins leaned against the door jam. "I'm going to finish school first, and pass all my NEWT's."

"With flying,"

"Colors might we add." They boys interjected smirking.

Hermione nodded at them with a small smile. "I'm just planning for the future. You all know I've been helping out at the shop this summer, and the twins just offered me a job seeing as I did so well this summer." She looked at her two best friends. "I need a plan. You both are going to go off and leave me behind, and I need to find my own way."

Harry got up and pulled her in to a hug. "We weren't leaving you behind. We just thought that you would go off and do something amazing at the Ministry. If we tried to follow you, you know us, we wouldn't last a week. I guess we did kind of leave you out of the picture, but we would never just toss you out Hermione. You're our best friend. Right Ron?" They looked over at him.

"Yeah, of course." He agreed.

"Well then, I think a celebration is in order." Arthur piped up looking around to his family and smiling.

"Yeah!" They all whooped and got up to hug and congratulate Hermione. Fred and George came over and each put an arm around her and began to sing 'For She's a Jolly Good Fellow'. Molly got up and pulled out the cake she was saving to after dinner and started handing out pieces. Ron stayed in his seat, with a scowl on his face, his thunder stolen, but nobody noticed.

OOO

"Well Hermione, are you ready to go back to Hogwarts?" Ginny asked from her bed.

"I hope so. I've spent all day packing. I think I got everything from my list but I wouldn't know considering somebody took it from me." She answered nonchalantly.

"Hermione, I wasn't going to let you check that thing over one more time. The paper was getting worn and about to fall apart from how many times you folded it and rechecked it. You've got everything, trust me."

Hermione gave a sigh and a smile. "I suppose you're right Ginny. I have nothing to worry about."

Ginny reached for her wand and looked at Hermione. "You ready?" She asked.

"Yeah."

Ginny waved her wand and the lights shut off. After putting her wand back on her bedside table she snuggled down in to her covers and tried to go to sleep. Hermione was trying as well, but in vain. Her head was spinning over lists and trying to remember if she had packed everything. She had spent half of her day packing, and the other half at Diagon Alley buying more things she thought she would need and extras of things she had already bought. Ginny didn't mind because she got to stop in to the twins store one more time to make sure she too was stocked up for the school year, but with things Hermione would most definitely disapprove of.

She stared up at the ceiling thinking about her last year. The last time she would lay in this bed the night before going back to school. The last time she would pick out her back to school train outfit. The last time she would board the Hogwarts Express on a semi cool day at the end of summer. She was even going to miss the yearly banter with Malfoy at their compartment door. She had made Head Girl this year, so she also had to mourn not being in the Gryffindor tower and the girls dorms. She would spend most of her time in the common room, but knew it would be different.

When she had gone to pick up Ginny at the twins shop they had noticed her melencholy, so tried to cheer her up reminding her that she had a place with them should she want to leave school early. They had and look at their success. If she did the same, who knows what kind of luck she'll bring. They brought a smile to her face, but it didn't reach her eyes. They each gave her a hug and promised to write if they could remember to, for they were very busy and important people.

The night escaped her, and soon the sun was coming through the window. Another sigh, that seemed like her trademark these days. She lifted herself from her bed and got ready before going downstairs and helping Molly with breakfast.

"Good morning dear. Sleep well?" Molly looked down at her face with a smile. Hermione smiled back weakly and nodded.

"I couldn't sleep anymore so I decided to come down. Did you need any help with breakfast?"

"I think it's all well in hand, but if you want to set the table that would be very helpful. Fred and George said they would be coming this morning too, so be sure to set them places as well."

"Okay. Will they be coming to the station with us too?" She sort of wanted them too. She had been closer with them this summer than her other friends and wanted them to be there to say goodbye too.

"I don't know actually. We can ask them when they get here. Now take these plates over to the table." Molly handed her a big pile of mismatched plates and smiled. Hermione couldn't help but smile back. For some reason the random and disorganized state of the Weasley home made her happy and comfortable. The plates just being one more thing to prove it. Not one of them matched, and not a single tea cup matched any of the plates. Molly, when asked, had explained that she never could decide on a single set that she liked, so she just mixed and matched. The way she explained it seemed like the most logical and simple explanation there could have been, and it made Hermione smile. She could only hope that someday, she could make a home so comfortable and she could be just like Mrs. Weasley. She could have many worse role models.

At seven Mrs. Weasley went up and woke everyone up. When she came down they put all the food on the table and started eating. At eight they were sipping tea and talking about Hermione's plan for her part of the company after school when a stampede came down the stairs and everyone sat down and started piling food on their plates. The twins came in the front door as well and received hearty hugs and kisses from their mother. Sitting down, Fred winked at Hermione and started eating. She just rolled her eyes at him and went back to her tea. The big flirt didn't mean it. He actually had a very good relationship with Angelina, but he couldn't help himself, he was a naturally flirtatious guy. George on the other hand, while outright and loud, was actually quite private and gentlemanly. He may make jokes with Fred, lewd ones at that, but he never let it go too far and never started them on his own. Good clean fun suited him just fine, or so he called it.

Eight thirty rolled around and everyone was fed and ready to go. Before they could even be asked if they were coming, they offered to apparate with Hermione. She smiled so hard it almost hurt and they were on their way. They all apparated to the waiting room that was set up for families of Hogwarts students at the train station. George dragged her trunk out of the room while Fred went and got trollies for the whole family. Slowly running out of time, they got to the platform at eight forty-five and got their trunks on the train. Everyone was hugging and saying goodbye. Molly was giving her motherly 'be good' talk to the boys and they were promising they would. Friends started to trickle in to their circle and say hello. Hermione turned to Fred and George and said her goodbyes. They each gave her a tight hug and whirled her around. George gave her a kiss on the forehead before backing away and telling her to get on the train. As the train pulled away, they smiled and waved until they could no longer make her out. They were going to miss her. And she would miss them too once she found the patented burp soda in her robe pocket. All left the train station and went back to daily life.

OOO

So many lasts were passing her by that it was all she could pay attention to. She was consumed with trying to remember each and every one of them that the train ride was no fun at all. That is, until she found two bottles of burp soda in her robe pocket when she put it on. She put one in her bag for her memory box, and presented the other to her friends when she returned from her meeting with the Deputy Headmistress, Head Boy and prefects. They had fun passing it around and seeing what kind of burps came out. Of course they guys were trying to get out the alphabet and count to twenty. The girls just took their turns and laughed at the boys.

By the time they reached the platform at Hogsmeade, her mood was lifted and she wasn't so preoccupied with lasts.

By the time she had gotten back to her Head Girl dorm, that she regrettably had to share with Draco Malfoy, who made Head Boy, changed, and laid down in her bed, she finally noticed an owl at her window.

Curious as to who had already sent her an owl, she got up out of her bed and walked to the window in the dark. Opening the window, she jerked in a shiver, not remembering how cold Scotland got at night at this time of year, and she only in a pair of shorts and t shirt. She pet the owl and took her letter. Giving it a treat, it happily hooted and flew away. She eagerly closed the window and padded back over to her bed and climbed under the covers. A wave of her wand and her lights around the room lit up. The front of her letter was addressed to her to the very window on the very tower. 'How very specific' Hermione thought. Flipping it to the back, it gave no indication who had sent it. Ever cautious she waved her wand over it to check for any foul play, finding none and ripped it open in anticipation of her first letter back at Hogwarts. Another envelope fell out, but she decided to leave it until she read the first one. As soon as she opened it she knew who it was from and smiled.

_Hermione our precious!_

_Hope you're having a smashing first night back. We're sorry about putting the soda's in your pocket, we know how much you disapprove of our sneakiness, but you seemed to need them. Anytime you need more, or anything else, don't hesitate to write, you're part of the family now!_

_Anyway, we had a meeting today about your charm patent. We would have told you, but we didn't want you worrying all day. We are very savvy businessmen if we do say so ourselves. We got 50,000.00 galleons for the patent alone and will collect residuals weekly from the patent office. We have decided that you get half considering you invented it, how very gracious of us, and took the rest to divide between us, again, very gracious of us. We'll send you your other checks every week after we get them. Hope this helps you sleep a little easier. We'll be out partying our earnings away, so you try to get a good night. We can't wait for you to come make us more money, oops, we mean, come to work for us._

_Your loyal partners in business,_

_Fred and George_

Hermione couldn't believe her eyes. She ripped open the other envelope and just as they said, there was a check for 25,000.00 galleons sitting inside with her name on it. All she could do was squeeze her eyes shut, squeal and fall back in to the bed and kick her feet. She had to laugh for she didn't know what else to do. When she was done, she sighed, but a happy sigh. She was rich. She would never have to work again if she didn't want to, and she was still in school! She was so happy.

That all faded though when the realization hit that she was far away from her friends and past curfew, so she couldn't go share it with them. She gingerly set the letter and check on her bed side table and turned off her lights. She pulled her pillow close to her and closed her eyes. She supposed she could tell them tomorrow at breakfast. For now, she would just to to bed. Sigh.

A/N: There aren't enough stories with Hermione and one of the twins. I don't know how I chose George, but I did. Kind of a story that I would want to read if I were flipping through the archives. Hope you liked it and will come back for the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

"Holy Merlin Hermione! If I were a bloke I'd propose this instant." Ginny was looking at the letter the twins had sent her and looked as though she might faint right then and there. "I had no idea Fred and George were doing so well either. I'm going to have to start expecting better presents from them at Christmas and birthdays."

"Me too." Harry took the letter from Ginny and read it over again. "Where did you put the check. You didn't just leave it in your room did you?"

"No, I left it with the Headmaster until I can go deposit it this weekend. He's allowed me permission to apparate to Diagon Alley every Saturday to collect my checks and deposit them in the bank. It wouldn't be smart to let them pile up in my room, and I'm not very comfortable having them be sent in the post either. This works out." She smiled at her friends. They were so happy for her and she was glad she could share it with them. Ron seemed a bit put out by it, but glad for her all the same. He hadn't wanted to see the letter, just asked what it said. She assumed it was just that he still had the back to school blues, or maybe he was tired. She knew what happened in the boys dorm on the first night back, and sleep was far from it.

"You'll need a bigger vault now. Maybe they can get you one near mine!" Harry said.

Hermione laughed at his enthusiasm. "I'm sure all those are taken up Harry, but I'll ask." With that they all went back to their meals and hurried off to their classes.

OOO

Saturday came faster than she imagined. Hermione loved all her new classes, especially Advanced Potions and Charms. She couldn't wait to tell the twins all that she was learning and the ideas she already had for when she got out of school. She had them all well thought out and written in a notebook for safe keeping until she would be able to use them.

She walked down the street in Hogsmeade with her friends smiling and talking until she reached the end of the road.

"I should be back by dinner at the very latest. I'm going to stop by Fred and George's shop for a little while to visit, but then I'll come right back." She hugged Harry and Ginny. Ron had asked if she minded if he didn't walk the whole way and stopped in the candy store with Seamus and Neville. She knew she was going to be doing this every weekend and would be back soon, but it felt strange that he didn't want to see her off.

"Here, ask them to give this to Mum when they see her. It's about a jacket that I forgot that I really want for when it starts to get colder." She handed the note to Hermione. "Thanks."

"No problem. How about you Harry." She turned to him. "Any notes or well wishes?"

"No. I distinctly remember you telling me once that you weren't an owl and I've tried to stick with that." He laughed and she smiled and rolled her eyes back at him.

"Well, then I guess I'm off then. See you!" She waved and pulled out her wand. As she popped away she saw her friends wave back.

OOO

Diagon Alley looked so different during the school year. Not as many people milling around, not as many signs to attract customers. She looked in the windows as she passed them on her way to Gringotts. When she reached the large steps she was surprised at how empty and strange even this building was.

Hermione walked right in and went up to a counter with a young looking goblin behind it.

"State your business." He stated sternly. He looked up at her like she was interupting something very important and didn't want to be talking to her.

'Well, I guess age doesn't matter.' Hermione thought.

"I'm here to deposit a check, but I think I may need a bigger vault as well."

"Name please." He again stated more than asked and looked down at the huge ledger in front of him.

"Hermione Jane Granger."

"Key please." He held his hand out and she sat her vault key in his hand. She once was offended at how straightforward and rude the little bankers were when she was younger, but soon just accepted it as fact of the race and came to expect it.

"Check to be deposited please." She handed him what he asked for yet again. He said please each time, but she was sure he didn't really mean it. He eyed her with one bushy eyebrow raised after looking at the check.

"I would say you need a bigger vault indeed Miss Granger." She knew he wanted to ask where the money had come from, but it wasn't his place and he had no right to ask.

"I will also need room to deposit more each week. I'm not sure how much, but there should be plenty of room. I'm also to ask if there are any vaults available near my friend Harry Potter's vault."

He once again raised his long, untamed right brow. Everyone in the wizarding world knew that name. They knew hers as well of course, but it didn't have the punch in it that Harry Potter did. The goblin looked down and Hermione watched as his finger skimmed down a line in his book.

"There just happens to be a new opening two vaults down from Harry Potter. Follow me." He hardly gave her time to realize he had hopped down from his stool and was walking over to another goblin and handing over her check. She pulled her bag closer to her and picked up her pace to catch up with him at the carts. The ride down wasn't long, but that initial drop down from the main floor always made her feel queasy, so it ruined the rest of the ride.

"Vault number 125." This was the vault she had now. It was a small room with a little pouch and a small stack of money that she had been saving. She put the galleons, sickles and knuts in the pouch and walked back out and in to the cart. After another dizzying ride, they came to a stop two vaults down from what Harry had told her his new vault number was. After the war, he thought it safer to move his belongings to a safer place, now that the bank had been broken in to a few times.

"Vault number 173913." He helped her out of the cart with his hand and walked up to the door. "Step back miss." He help his hand out to keep her away from the door while he unlocked it and pulled it open.

Inside her new vault was all her money from her check. The other goblins must have done this while she was at her old vault. It seemed like so much more now that it was all out in shiny gold pieces. She once again had a giddy moment where she just wanted to go lay in it and throw it up in the air like she had seen in movies. She wanted to hug someone but she highly doubted the goblin, who's name she had learned was Marmin, would appreciate such an action. She walked up to the closest pile and carefully stacked the money that was in the pouch on top. She turned back toward the door and saw a pedestal with a book on it.

"What's that Marmin?"

"That ma'am is a ledger for your vault. It will instantly record all that you put in and take out. Come, see the new deposits you've just made today." She walked over and it did infact tell her the exact amounts of the money she had moved here today. "We put this in all the high profile vaults." He said in a very hoity toity, important manner. If only Fred and George were here, they would have had fun imitating him. She had too many manners and was a tad too shy to do so herself, but the thought of them doing it was good enough for her. She walked back over and pulled her change purse out of her wallet. She took a handful of galleons and put it in. She had no intention of becoming like Malfoy, but if she was going to have this money and be 'high profile', she was going to have it around to buy things that she really wanted. Pleased with herself and todays transaction, she turned and left the vault for the cart. On ascent, she decided that it was high time she go and visit her friends at the local joke shop.

OOO

When she walked in to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, a small bell tinkled above the door. This seemed so normal for this shop, but she loved the sound. She couldn't keep the smile off her face as she walked in. Just the anticipation of seeing her friends made her happy. True, it had only been a week since they had seen her off at the train station, but she missed them dearly.

She found them leaning over a newspaper together at the counter that ran along the side of the shop. She walked up to them, but they didn't look up.

"I don't know George. I didn't think they would really go through with it."

"And I don't think the Ministry has that good a sense of humor for it to be a joke."

"No doubt."

"I can't do it. I'd rather turn in my wand."

"No you wouldn't. Besides, then who would help run the shop?" He smiled at his sibling and patted him on the back with a small smile. Hermione decided it would be a good time to interject.

"Am I interupting something?" She couldn't help but ask the question. It was not only a way to announce her arrival, but she was genuinely interested in their conversation. As soon as the two realized she was there they perked up. Smiles all the way to their ears, they hopped over the counted her hugged her from each side.

"You guys, too tight, can't... breath." She gasped out.

"Sorry Mione."

"Couldn't help it."

"Didn't expect to see you so early."

"Glad you got to come by though."

"We've missed you." They let her go and went and sat on the counter with her standing in front of them.

"I've missed you too. I'm glad I get to come see you on weekends or I think I would go crazy."

"Hear that Fred?"

"I think she fancies us."

"We may share almost everything Hermione."

"But birds certainly isn't one of them."

"So you'll have to choose,"

"Which you want first." They cracked a smile at their own joke. Oh the wealth of twin jokes and so few perfect opportunities like this to use them on.

"Stop it you two. I did not come here to be badgered. If you're going to act like that then I'll just leave." She turned with her nose in the air and made for the door. The boys looked at each other in fake shock then took off after her and grabbed her arms.

"Now see here,"

"It were only a joke."

"No need to get your panties in a twist."

"Promise we'll stop."

"For the next five minutes anyway." She gave them a mock glare with a smile on her face.

"Well good, because you will never believe what I have to tell you about the goblin at the bank." She smiled even bigger and went and sat on a stool behind the counter with the twins close behind.

OOO

Like clockwork, right when she was done telling her story and they were having a good laugh about it, a customer came in and pulled the duo away from her. She contentedly sat behind the counter and watched at they walked up to them and started helping them pick out just what they wanted, and other things they didn't know they needed. She smiled and shook her head. When she leaned over the counter, she noticed their discarded newspaper from before beside her. None of the students had received their Daily Prophets. Dumbledore said there was some problem with the castle not letting the owls in the windows and not to worry, he would have it fixed by Monday. Well, if there was one here, she would just read this one instead of waiting for hers on Monday. She pulled it over to her and the front page instantly made her panic.

_Marriage Law Passes!_

Big bold words splashed across the top of the page. She knew there had been whispers around the community of such a thing happening, but they all said that it was crazy and it would never happen. Her panic grew a little more as she read on.

_A new law was passed yesterday proclaiming that every witch or wizard over the age of 16 must marry! Exact details aren't known yet, but a letter is being send out as of Monday to inform all people involved what the law entails. Rumor has it that every witch or wizard over the lawful age of 16 must find and marry another witch or wizard within the month or they will have their wands taken and be thrown in Azkaban Prison. When an official was asked why such a law was deemed necessary, his reply was simply, _

"_To ensure the continuation and replenishing of the wizarding community after the war."_

_No more was said on the subject and not much more is known. As more information comes to light, we here at the Daily Prophet will keep you informed. Good luck._

Hermione was now clutching her chest with one hand and the newspaper, if that's what you wanted to call the rag, in the other while hyperventilating. Fred and George ran over to her and took the paper from her. George immediately took her through the back door and up the stairs to their flat to make the wandering eyes in the shop didn't have more gossip to spread.

"Hermione, calm down. Take a deep breathe." He sat her on the couch and sat across from her on the coffee table. "I know it's bad. We just assumed you had already read it before you left school."

"No!" She said a little louder than she knew she was speaking. "No, we didn't get papers today." She was still practically yelling with her eyes wide open. "The castle wouldn't let the owls in with them. We all thought it was a fluke! Figures now why they weren't allowed in!"

"Everything will be fine. I'm sure by the end of the week enough people will protest that they will overturn the law and we won't even have to worry about it."

"No they won't. No they won't! I'll have to get married and have to serve a husband before I'm even out of school! And who would have me! I scare every boy I know, and I wouldn't want to marry anyone I don't know. I'm a bloody leper! I'll have my wand taken away George! They'll throw me in prison!" Strangled tears were now coming and she was beginning to gasp for air again. George grabbed her by the shoulders and she grabbed his forearms in an awkward position and tried to calm her breathing while looking in to his eyes.

"Stop now Hermione. You'll get through this. Look at me and Fred. We're not so worried about any of this are we? Granted, we don't want to get married at all, but we're going to have to. Fred has Angelina, and I'll find somebody in our circle of friends. I'm sure Harry will ask Ginny, you know those two. And you could always ask Ron. He's fancied you for ages. Just think of all those people out there with no options, like Snape! He'll have to marry Trelawney! Just think of the horrid looking children they'll have!" Hermione let out a strange noise between a sob and a laugh. She leaned in to George and put her head on his chest for comfort.

"How can you make jokes at a time like this. I saw you guys reading the article this morning. You took it just fine. Now I feel like a complete blubbering baby."

"If you think you took it badly, just wait until you see Snape's face when he reads it." George snorted.

"George, Hermione?" They heard a shout from the stairwell.

"We're upstairs Fred." Fred's heavy footsteps could be heard on the stairs and it was obvious he was skipping them from how fast he was getting to the top. He was halfway through the door and shutting it when he began to speak.

"I closed shop for the day. How's Hermione?" Hermione peeked over George's shoulder to see Fred walking toward them with his hands in his pockets.

"I'm fine now that's I've stopped acting like a toddler who's just fallen off a broom. Poor George here had to take the worst of it though I'm afraid." She sighed and sat back in to the couch. Each twin took a place beside her and wrapped an arm around her.

"Come on now, I'm sure you weren't that bad."

"Oh yes I was. I was sniffling and everything."

"Well that's not bad at all then. You should have seen Ron the first time he fell off a broom. There was blood, fainting, wailing and moaning. It was a sight. And then Mum." He rolled his eyes at the memory.

"Yes well, don't speak too lowly of your brother, he may very well be my future husband."

"Are you sure? Nobody else you could think of with a little more brain than him?" Fred asked jokingly but took a quick look at his brother. George gave him a quizzical look and then looked back at Hermione.

"I think this calls for ice cream, how about you Fred?" He rubbed Hermione's shoulder and looked at his brother.

"I think you may be right George. The shop is closed for the day, wonders of being the boss, and we have nothing but time for our precious brainiac. Your treat of course Hermione. We are but simple, poor shop owners and you are ever so generous." They quirked smiles at her and she laughed.

"I think not. You two have plenty of money and should be more than willing to take me out for a bit of ice cream. Call it an apology for all the things you have yet to do."

"Or the things you have yet to do, if you catch my drift." Fred wiggled his eyebrows at her and she smacked him halfheartedly in the chest.

"Cheeky."

"Hopefully." Another smack to the chest was earned but this time for George.

They all got up and headed for the door. All the way to the ice cream parlor they were naming off people that either George or Hermione could even consider marrying.

"Gilderoy Lockheart, of course, for Hermione." A loud 'HA' was heard on the stairs and then the voices faded away.

OOO

Hermione, Fred and George were walking down the main street of Diagon Alley after going for ice cream, and then tea. She really didn't want to leave, but she could tell that dusk was falling and she needed to get back for dinner like she promised. She took in a deep breathe of air and let it out slowly. It felt nice to walk down the street, do a little window shopping and have her two friends on either side of her linking arms. They had fun today talking and playing around. She was tired from all the different emotions that went through her today and she was glad she had time to share with the boys. She felt light, very calm, and very not ready to leave the quiet streets of town to go back to Hogwarts. She knew the instant she walked in to the Great Hall there would be people waving letters from family telling them about the new law. Girls would be crying, other would be giggling. Boys would be quiet while the rest would be talking in loud, angry voices airing their obvious negative opinion. She didn't want to have to go back there and talk about it again and start all over reassuring herself that everything would be okay. She did need to talk to Ron though. It would be strange to walk up to him, sit down and ask him to marry her, almost as if asking a favor. Like the twins said though, she could count on him and she wouldn't have to worry.

"Oh!" She stopped and dug in her pocket. "I almost forgot. Ginny wanted me to have you pass this on to your mother if you would. She forgot some things that she wanted to have at school. I said I would ask since I was coming all this way instead of her sending an owl. Would you deliver it for me?"

"Sure thing."

"We'll take it tomorrow when we go,"

"To Sunday dinner."

"And no opening it you two, it's for your mother."

"We promise." They held up their hands as if to swear.

"Good, now walk me to the apparation point, I think it's time I go back to school."

"Aw, do you have to go?"

"We were having fun."

"And starting to get hungry again."

"We figured we could have you for,"

"One more meal before we sent you back."

"No, I should really go back. I am Head Girl and there are going to be a lot of distraught students I'll need to console."

"Okay."

"We guess you can go then."

They walked her to the end of the street and hugged her goodbye all over again, twice in the same week.

"I'll be back next week to get my check from you and put it in the bank. I should be at the shop shortly after lunch. It was good to see you both." George once again gave her a kiss on the forehead, and Fred, not one to be outdone, swooped in and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Stop it you to, I don't want twin germs." She wiped her cheek harshly for emphasis.

"Again she insults us George."

"I don't know if we should take her out to lunch next week then."

"Let her scrape the money together to buy her own food."

"Alright, alright. You don't have germs. Happy now? Do I get my free lunch?"

"S'pose so."

"If you remember to write us during the week."

"And if you're a good girl at school."

"I promise." Now it was her turn to hold her hand up to swear.

"Good. Now remember to say hi,"

"to Ginny for us. And an early congratulations,"

"on your upcoming nuptials to our dear baby brother."

"Ha, ha, very funny." She smiled at them and waved then popped out of sight.

OOO

"Oh Hermione! Isn't it wonderful?" As soon as Hermione stepped in to the Great Hall it all panned out just as she thought it would. Ginny, Ron and Harry had each gotten a letter from Molly telling them all about the new law. An unopened one addressed to her was given to her by Harry. She was told that as soon as Harry finished reading his letter, he looked at Ginny, got on one knee and proposed. Hermione supposed it was romantic, but probably had to be there to get the full effect. "And next weekend we're going to go and get me an engagement ring! Oh, Mum will be so excited." Harry had his arm draped around Ginny just grinning. Things had turned out alright for them. Ron on the other hand, hadn't said a word to her since she had gotten back. She decided now was as good a time as any and turned to him and tapped his shoulder to get his attention away from the group of people he had been talking to.

"Ron, can I talk to you a minute?"

"Sure Hermione, what's up?"

"I was just wondering, with the new law and all, if maybe you, I don't know, wanted to get married?" Not as romantic as Harry to be sure, but she got it out all the same, and not even that she thought she could do.

"No Hermione, I'm sorry." He told her flatly.

Hermione was shocked and her face showed it. Surely he didn't understand the question! Had he just turned her down? Didn't he know she was depending on him to get her through this whole ordeal? Everyone thought they would marry eventually anyway, why did he just say no?

"Excuse me? I don't think I heard you right."

"I said no." He spoke as if to a child. "I don't want to marry you. I've already asked Lavender anyway."

"But why Ronald?" She didn't know to which part she was more appalled and questioning. The fact that he had said he didn't want her, or the part about already asking Lavender bloody Brown.

"Well, you're not for me Hermione. You're sort of stuck up and now that you've got this job and money, I don't see how I could ever wear the pants in a relationship."

"So it's about the money then? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

"That's another thing. You're always telling me I'm stupid. Lav never calls me stupid and lets me know I'm good enough once in a while."

Hermione was totally shocked. She wasn't sure she could say anything back to that. Had she known she was so intimidating and rude she would have stopped. She would give all the money back to the twins and tried to be better. This was all so absurd!

"And Lavender Brown? Since when does she meet your criteria for wife material? All she can do is talk about her hair!" She threw her hands up in exasperation.

"Listen, I'm not going to argue this with you. Just find somebody else. I'm sure there are some blokes just begging to be with you Hermione. Don't worry, you'll find someone. Who knows, maybe they'll even overturn the law before any of us have to be married and then we won't have to worry about it."

Ron turned back to the group he was talking to. Lavender giggled and moved closer to him. Harry and Ginny looked as shocked as she did but said nothing. Now feeling numb, Hermione got up and walked out of the Great Hall. She didn't even know how but she was up in her room in no time, pulling on her night clothes and sitting down to her desk. She held the quill in her hand but didn't know what to do. She decided to write the twins and tell them about Ron. Three full sheets of parchment later, she still felt numb. She had Crookshanks take her letter to the owlery and give it to an owl to take to Diagon Alley.

In her bed now, she hardly noticed the tears falling from her face and the strangled, fluttering sighs escaping her lips. Not only had one of her best mates rejected her, but she now had to find somebody to marry, and fast.

A/N: Well, how was that huh? Totally mean wasn't it. Well, for some reason I don't like Ron this time around and he's going to be mean and then get what's coming to him.

Rather than making you wait a few days, I gave you the new chapter now, how nice of me. Thank you all for your reviews and adding me to your lists! It was so cool to open my mailbox and see so many things for this story so quickly! I hope you enjoy the new chapter. I might not have time to write another for a few days, but I'll try to get bits written here and there. I work three nights in a row, 12 hour shifts, so my days consist of working, then sleeping, then working, haha. So I'll see you all by Sunday, hopefully. Have a good rest of the week!


	3. Chapter 3

All week Hermione dreaded meal times. Countless owls flew down with letters from parents, suitors and the like. The Daily Prophet's hadn't been this thick since the days after Voldemort was killed. Countless pages were filled with engagement and wedding announcements. Just as many pages were filled with ads of people looking for spouses. Some romanticized it thinking they would find their one true love this way, others knew that it was the only way they were going to find somebody to marry them. What really disgusted her was that people were stating not only what they wanted in a marriage, but the amount in their bank accounts and NEWT scores and credentials. While logical things to want to know, it made her feel like she was only as good as her purse. Where were the matters of the heart in all of this? She could answer that in one word.

Gone.

The Ministry had taken any and all happiness out of the marriage state. True, Harry and Ginny were happy, but they were far from the step of marriage in their relationship.

When Friday came around and Hermione had finally come out of her shocked stupor at Ron's rejection, she was reading over the paper and was sad. With one week of the law already passed, even she was considering putting out an ad for a husband. If it would really help she would put the worth of her vault in it as well. This is what it had come to in her own self pity.

The twins had yet to write back to her. She knew they were very busy with the shop. She also saw Fred's wedding announcement in the paper on Wednesday. Molly was probably having a good time planning so many weddings, but she could just see her frazzled hair and plans strewn all out on the kitchen table.

Putting the paper back down on the table she took a look around to the tables. Most people had been taken out of school for the next month to plan their weddings and get married. A handful of people of age were still there either not yet finding somebody to marry, or like the Ravenclaws, waiting until the last possible minute to leave as to not miss any classes. It didn't matter though. Because everyone was gone all lessons had been watered down that it wasn't even worth going to. But being her, she did, and took notes.

One more look around and she got up to go back to her room. She gave a sigh of resignation. Maybe she would have to take out that ad.

OOO

"He's a dimwitted git is what he is."

"Sod doesn't even know a good thing when it's asking him to marry her."

"And who's this Brown girl anyway?"

"Wasn't she that girl that always tried to throw herself at us?"

"Oh yeah, her. She isn't wife material at all."

"Well good riddance. Serves him right."

"Guys, you don't need to defend my honor here, I'll be fine. I couldn't really see myself marrying him anyway." Hermione gave a sigh and rested her cheek on her fist. "I saw your announcement in the paper Fred, congratulations."

Fred beamed and blushed as he looked away. "Yes well, almost didn't take me."

"Said he was too immature. Can you believe that?"

"I had to promise to settle down. Do the kids, home, white picket fence, the whole lot."

"She'll have him good and whipped by the end of a year I bet."

"How about this one?" Fred held up a picture of a white flower.

"See, what did I tell you. Already picking out flowers."

"Stop it George. I think it's nice. Are those for the wedding?"

"Yes. Mum gave me this giant folder of things she's been collecting, since Bill was born she said, to plan all of our weddings. I was told that I only had to have input, but I didn't have to make any decisions. So I'm getting it out of the way so all I have to do is show up. So you like the white one?"

"Yes Fred." She smiled at him. It was almost sweet for a moment that he was helping, but then he explained that he was doing as little as possible and the Fred she knew and loved came through.

"So boys, I think I may need your help." She looked down at her clasped hands in front of her. "I would ask Ginny, but she's busy with her own wedding." She still hadn't looked up for fear she wouldn't be able to spit it out if they looked at her. "You know those ads at the back of the paper lately? The ones that talk about people who are looking for spouses? Well," She paused, not really believing that she was saying it, "I'm going to put one out about myself, and I wanted to know some things that you think I should put in."

Both boys looked at her with blank faces. Fred's folder now forgotten, they got up and sat in the chairs next to her at the little table in their flat above the shop.

"Hermione dear,"

"You don't have to do that."

"Just because Ron was an idiot doesn't mean everyone is."

"There has to be somebody else."

"Half the guys in the tower wanted you."

"Nobody else has made an offer?"

"No." She whispered. Suddenly her body wracked with a sob and her head dropped down to the table cradled in her arms. "I'm a pariah." She sniffed hard and another sob escaped. "Ever since Ginny blabbed about the money though, I've had a few offers from some Slytherins."

"Of course."

"Greedy wankers."

Hermione let out another sob and her forehead banged the table under her, which made it worse. Fred rubbed her back and George pulled her up to his chest.

"It's not so bad Hermione."

"Still not as bad as a Snape/Trelawnly wedding." She let out a watery laugh.

"So I guess you didn't hear?" She looked up at George then across to Fred.

"No."

"You're kidding."

"Nobody else would have him really. Word is though that they have a contract of sorts saying that he never has to touch her or be with her in any way. Not even a wedding."

"Oh dear lord."

"Our worst nightmare,"

"Come to life."

Hermione fell silent and her tears softly fell to George's shirt. Fred kept looking in to George's eyes and nodding at Hermione. George kept shooting angry glares right back and shaking his head.

"Well dear brother of mine. I think my lunch hour is up. I'll see you back down in the shop." He left down the stairs giving one more meaningful look towards George who just gave him a withering look back.

"I'm sorry I just spent our time crying again. I feel bad bringing the mood down when poor Fred is trying to plan the happiest day of his life." She leaned on her elbows and fisted her eyes trying to dry them of her stubborn tears.

"Hermione." Now it was his turn to look at his hands.

"Yes George?"

"I need to ask you a question."

George's sudden change of mood made her very curious.

"Well go ahead George, you know you can ask my anything."

"Will you marry me?" He said just above a whisper.

"What?" She didn't even take time to be shocked at his proposal. "George, do you know what you just said?" Why was she always questioning people's words these days?

"Yes, I asked you to marry me, and I'm still waiting for an answer."

"George, I know you care about me, but you don't have to take your pity as far as this. I'll find somebody really."

"No Hermione, I'm really asking. Fred has been pushing me to ask you since the law was announced."

"But he was pushing Ron on me before?"

"That was more my doing. I knew Ron fancied you and I didn't want to stand in the way of my brothers happiness. When you wrote us and said that he turned you down, well, Fred has been pushing me since."

"This is so sudden though. You don't even know if I would be a good wife. I don't even know!"

"I know you succeed at anything you try. And it's not so sudden. Like I said, Ron liked you, so I wasn't going to stand in his way, but I've had some feelings for you ever since the beginning of summer when you started coming here to get away from the Burrow. I know it's not exactly the order that most people take, but we could date after we get married and take it slowly if you like."

"But..." She didn't want to sound harsh in her next words, but there was no other way, "I don't love you George."

"And I don't love you." Well, that wasn't exactly what she was expecting in return. "I said I had feelings for you. I'm not quite sure what they are yet, they could very well just be gas that I happen to get when you visit. You don't love Ron, but you were more than willing to marry him. I don't see how that's a viable argument."

"That's so horrible. Not you of course, but that it's come to that." She scooted down in her chair to get more comfortable. "Every little girl dreams of being in love with the perfect man when she gets married. Now I have to do it to just anyone I can find in order to keep my way of life. It's not fair."

"Boys do it too. Maybe not while playing house when they're five, but especially when they get past 16. Somewhere in the back of our heads we separate girls in to groups that are just shaggable, and others who they could possibly be serious relationships. I have to say I took high advantage of the shaggable group always throwing themselves at us, but you are most definitely in the other group. You may not know you're doing it, but we can all tell how much you admire Mum. If I could have somebody even remotely like her, in somebody like you, well, then even if we didn't have love, I would be a very lucky and happy man."

"That's the nicest thing anyone has every said to me. Well, besides the fact that you don't find me shaggable."

"I didn't say that now. I'm sure I could have my wicked way with you, I just didn't make that your label."

"Well thank you."

They sat in companionable silence through the better part of twenty minutes. Hermione brushing her knuckles across each other and George leaning on to the back two legs of his chair looking out the window. She had so much to consider. Would he be a good husband? They wouldn't have to worry about money. Would he want children? Once they started 'dating' would they come to love each other? She wouldn't have any better offers through an ad, and besides, she really didn't want to marry some stranger, or worse yet, a Slytherin. George Weasely could be very sweet when he wasn't being devious. Both of the twins had been there for her through some tuff stuff. He did show her affection and respect, and that was all she could ask for. Hermione Granger had made her decision. She put her hands flat on the table in front of her and looked up at George. Her change of position got his attention and he looked toward her.

"Alright."

"Alright what?" He asked with an eyebrow cocked. "Alright you'll marry me, or alright I think I may throw up at the sight of you and then go take myself to Azkaban to get a good room while they're are still some left?"

"Alright I'll marry you." No smile came after the statement as she had always dreamed. "But I want to date, like you said. I want us to try to have a normal married relationship. I don't have any delusions that we will turn out just like your parents some day, but I would like to at least try. I will still come work here after the school year is over, and I will live with you, not some place of my own. We will share a room and a bed. I will work partial days and make house the rest of it. I will cook meals and you will 'bring home the bacon' so to speak. We are both well enough off that we don't have to depend on my working. We will share money, no mine and yours, that can only breed problems. Those are my conditions."

"I didn't know we were drawing up a contract but I think I can live with that. I have no stipulations but to ask that we someday, when you're comfortable, try to have a child. Like you said, I want to try to have a normal marriage. And wouldn't you find keeping house a little boring? You've worked hard for your smarts, I wouldn't want to be accused of wasting them on you putting together cookbooks."

"Yes I worked hard, but to prove myself to those stupid pureblood prats. I'm quite tired of being a bookworm actually, and would like the break." She looked in to his eyes and her own softened. "And I think having children is a wonderful idea."

"Whoa, hold on now, I said one. No need to start having them all at once." He laughed at her. "But I"m glad you agree." He put his chair down on all fours and carefully, slowly, inched his hand forward to take hers. Great relief rushed through her as he touched her. Her chest felt lighter and a fog in her brain cleared. Never before had a boy's touch done this to her, but it was a good sign for the future.

"I suppose I should go back to the school now."

"And I should get back to the shop. I'll write to Mum tonight and tell her to send you a giant folder of your very own." He smiled at her and stood from his chair. He made his way around the table and held his hand out to help her stand as well. "I'll just tell you now, you'll get none of that help from me that you were so proud of Fred for. I have no sense of color matching and really couldn't care. I hope that doesn't break our deal."

"I don't know. A man with no sense of color. That could prove to make a very hard life." They both chuckled. Still holding her hand he pulled her closer. She looked up in to his eyes and felt a small melting feeling run from her chest to her stomach. "I think that would be fine. Apparently I'm pushy, so I would want things only my way anyway." She was speaking softly and took an unconscious look at his mouth.

"Perhaps we should kiss goodbye, just to get used to it. Practice makes perfect and I wouldn't want to embarrass you at the end of the wedding ceremony." She once again looked at his mouth and lingered.

"I think that is a very good idea." She leaned forward and he pressed his lips to hers. The melting feeling got larger and warmer making her take in a slow deep breath to quell it. That only worked for a moment though because he dropped her hand and put his own strong hands on her upper arms. He pulled away. She stood with her eyes closed and took in her bottom lip as if to taste every last bit of the kiss.

"Shall I shame you do you think?"

"Oh no, I think you did just fine." Her eyes were still closed as she answered. She felt a cold rush as he moved away from her body and took his hands off of her. George cleared his throat and put his hands in his pocket.

"So like I said, I'll write to Mum and then you should no doubt hear from her as soon as she can possibly get an owl to you." He had to step away when he did. If he hadn't he didn't know what he would do next. True, it had all started very innocently, but that kiss just made solid feelings he wasn't so sure of. He wanted to kiss her again, but knew he shouldn't. He said they would take it slow. "When would you like me to tell her we plan on getting married?"

"I don't see a reason to wait. As soon as possible would be best I think."

This answer surprised him. With all her turmoil over the law he had expected her to walk to put it off as long as humanly possible. He had imagined saying 'I do' while the clock chimed midnight on the last night they were alloted.

"Alright then. I'll walk you to the apparation point, let's go." George couldn't help himself when he put his hand on the small of her back to lead her to the door. Fred gave him a questioning look. As they walked out George told him where they were going and that he would be back in a bit. George nodded at his brother to answer his silent question and continued to lead her out by the small of her back. They walked arm in arm to the apparation point, again just window shopping and asking the others opinion like the week before. When they reached their destination Hermione suddenly leapt up, threw her arms around George's neck and pressed her face against his shoulder.

"Thank you."

He hugged her tight against him and took a deep breath of her. "No reason to thank me. I did swear once that I would protect you didn't I?" He pulled away slightly and winked at her. She rolled her eyes and let him go. Now it was his turn to feel a rush of cold at the loss of her against him. Once again his hands went to his pockets to keep himself from reaching out and grabbing her up again.

"I'll see you next weekend."

"I'm going to ask Professor Dumbledore if I can stay over for the whole weekend next week and from now on. We'll be married so I should be allowed to come see my husband once in a while."

"I think that would be okay."

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm being bossy again." She said this almost sadly and disappointed in herself. "Is that alright with you George? Would you rather I waited and only visited on Saturday's still?"

"Hermione." He came up to her and once again had to touch her. He took her arms in his hands and stood close. "You are not bossy, just decisive. I couldn't make a plan outside of pranking to save my life, so you making plans is good for me. I would enjoy your company if you'll come, just tell me when you're coming so I can come pick you up."

"You don't have to do that, I can make it there on my own."

"You'll be my wife and it is my duty to walk you around places. You have babies, I make sure you're safe, that's just how it is. Besides, I thought you wanted to be the little woman to my manly man." He finished with a smile. She rolled her eyes and once again started to step away. She paused, stepped back, gave him a peck on the cheek, stepped away blushing and took out her wand.

"I'll write to you when your mother and I work out a date. Goodbye George."

"Bye Hermione."

She smiled sweetly at him and popped out of sight. George sighed and turned back for the shop to tell his brother all that had transpired after he had left them.

OOO

Just as Fred had said, Molly had written the second she had finished reading his letter. All of her children were getting married but there were two especially that she was excited about. Harry and Ginny were a match made in heaven and she couldn't want more for them. She had expected Ron and Hermione's to be the the other, but George and Hermione were the next. Hermione was her other daughter, the little girl that grew up too fast but that didn't stop her from wanted to be coddled every once in a while. She needed the love more than she knew and letting George be the next to give it to her almost seemed as meant to be as Harry and Ginny. She pulled out another copy of her wedding folder and attached it to a long letter to Hermione. Tears were in her eyes as she sent it. That was the last one. Each child or their intended had received their folder. This wasn't how she imagined it would happen and it was devastating. They were marrying, but not for love as she and Arthur had the chance to. Bill had, Percy will, Ginny will, but she mourned for the rest of her children. She could only pray to the gods that they would come to have happy, loving marriages in the long run.

After she sent Hermione's letter she sent one to Dumbledore telling him she would be taking her children, including Harry and Hermione, out of school on Wednesday to start putting everything together and attending the marathon of Weasley weddings. Ron's was last because Lavender wanted a big fancy wedding as if it wasn't because of the law. They would be out for two weeks and then would come back to school. She sent her second letter off and went up to her bed. At least she could be happy to know that all of them would be fine. When she walked through the door she went straight for the open arms of her husband and gave a sigh.

OOO

Sunday morning Hermione stayed in bed. She would have gone down to the common room, but Pansy was down there with Draco and their friends talking about all of their weddings. So she took out the letter and folder that came from Molly late last night and set about to the task of planning her wedding. It only made the frown that came when she thought of that deeper to know that she had in fact frowned at planning her wedding. She stopped herself though, this was going to be her day and she was going to make it special. She opened her letter from Molly and sat back against her pillows comfortably.

_Hello Hermione Dear,_

_I was so happy to get George's letter telling me of your engagement! When Ron wrote to tell me of his I was surprised not to see your name in the letter but Miss Brown's. You and George were the last two I was worried about, but now that you are together, I couldn't be happier. There is nothing in the world I want more than for you to be a Weasley, well, with the exception of a new frying pan._

Hermione laughed at Molly's innocent, honest interjection in her letter.

_I've sent along a folder of things I've been collecting since everyone was in diapers. Just tell me what you like and we'll see if we can get it in time for your big day. Ginny was home yesterday and we've got it all planned, so her wedding will be on Wednesday afternoon. I'll be picking you all up that morning to come back home to get ready._

Hermione smiled again at the thought that without even a blink Molly called the Burrow her home. No matter where she and George ended up, it really would always be her home.

_Thursday we'll be getting everything ready for your wedding. That morning we'll go get your dress and all the supplies, then in the afternoon we'll cook while the boys set everything up. Friday will be your day. Oh how exciting it is to say that. Then Saturday and Sunday we'll set up for Fred and Angelina. Monday will be their turn, then the Wednesday following will be Charlie's turn. Friday after that for Percy and then Ron on Saturday. Lavender wanted a big wedding so theirs is last and will take place at sunset. Waiting until the last minute didn't seem smart, but with all the others it worked out. Then we'll return you all back to school on the Wednesday following Ron's wedding. That will give you plenty of time to move your things and spend a honeymoon with your new husbands and wives. Any invitations you want sent out you'll need to let me know as soon as possible so they will have some notice._

_I'm rattling on so I should end soon. Welcome to the family dear. I hope you and George will be very happy together._

_With love,_

_Mummy_

Hermione smiled one more time and sighed at how she signed the letter. Her parents are who she called Mum and Dad, but ever since she had left for school that first year they had become estranged. They always left her in the care of the Weasley's, so they were her real family. She hadn't even thought to mail her mother and tell her about all of this. She didn't even know if she really wanted to bother sending them an invitation to come, but she would, just so they would know.

The folder in front of her was plump and full of random pieces of paper and pictures just like the one Fred had held up. As she read through about how to make a seating plan and looked at pictures of flowers and themes she got more and more excited. The idea of her dream wedding came to mind and she slowly started to but it all together. She was going all out and with the money she was earning she would have to insist on paying for everything. The smile she had so wanted to appear before was now resident on her face and getting bigger by the hour. She had tried chewing on her lip to keep it under control and even that didn't stop it. Soon she had it all planned and written out to Molly in a letter. She wrote many more letters to merchants and suppliers about the things she wanted and asked if they could have it ready and delivered to the Burrow on Thursday. She sent them out along with Molly's letter at lunch time and heard back by mid-afternoon in the affirmative. Molly wrote back insisting on paying for everything but convinced herself and gave in by the end of her letter. Hermione wrote back explaining that everything would be arriving at the house throughout the week, nothing on Wednesday to interrupt Harry and Ginny's wedding, and would be there by Thursday at the latest. She told her that she would still need her help sending out the invitations and organizing everything when it got there since she wouldn't be there. She didn't want Molly to feel left out and tried to make her feel as needed and important in her wedding as possible.

At dinner Hermione told Harry and Ginny all about what she had planned. She learned from them that they too were paying for their own wedding and that each of the siblings had insisted on the same except for Ron. Good thing too considering what Lavender was planning. Yes, her family was paying for most of it, she being the bride, but she wanted more than they could afford, so they asked Molly and Arthur for help. From the sounds of it, it was going to be a big, frilly, pink and purple mess. They all made gagging faces at the idea and laughed.

Looking down the table they saw Lavender showing off the ring she and Ron had bought her the day before. It was just a plain gold band with a little diamond in the middle. All Ron could afford really, he never thought he'd be having to buy such a thing in his school days, so never saved for it. Everyone was flocking to her and oohing and ahhing, then showing off their own. Ron just sat by and watched once in a while looking down at them and waving once.

Ginny too had gotten a ring the day before. Harry's money had bought something far more intense than Lavenders little diamond, but she kept her hands to things they needed to do and didn't try to show it off in any way. On her hand was a large, square cut, medium blue colored sapphire with two green teardrop shaped green gems next to it set on a platinum band. It looked like a flower and was a nice changed from all the solitaire diamonds being flashed about. Inside, Harry had them inscribe,_ 'My love, My life'. _It was beautiful and very her. It was such a contrast to her red hair and pale skin that it looked radiant on her hand. Harry was very proud of himself for finding it and pointing it out that it's all he could mention when anyone happened to ask about her ring.

She and George hadn't really talked about rings. She didn't expect an engagement ring, but wedding bands might be nice. She would owl him after dinner about it and see what he had to say.

OOO

She felt like she was pestering him already with all her letters. She had sent two already today. One telling him about what she planned and now another one about something as trivial and unimportant as rings. She got back to her room after stopping in the kitchen for a cup of tea and dressed for bed. She took the hot steaming mug out on her personal balcony that was off of her bedroom. It was a chilly night so she cast a warming charm around the little space. It was was a long balcony that held a couple of loungers and couches, a table and a wealth of flowers, plants and trees that the elves kept up for her. When she asked Dumbledore about it, he said he remembered her mentioning once that she loved having nature to near to her when she was at school, so he set it up for her. She sat on a couch at the end and drank her tea. Even at this hour many owls were swooping in and out of the school and owlery. There was two weeks left and everybody was busy planning their weddings. She looked out at the night sky and sighed. The mixture of the cold air and her hot breath caused a puff of steam to pop out of her mouth. She smiled and laughed silently. She took another long drink and breathed out slowly. A stream of steam shot out again. She smiled and laughed again. She continued to do this, even calling an elf to get her another cup of tea so she could keep doing it. She was halfway through another cup when a voice interrupted.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" She screamed, dropped the cup on the couch and jumped up. There, hovering a few feet away from her balcony, leaning forward on his broom with his chin in his hand, sat George.

"Good Gods George, you nearly scared me to death!" He floated forward and hopped off his broom in front of her.

"Yes well, had you not been playing with your tea like a five year old, you would have seen me coming and then sitting there for ten minutes." Hermione blushed and looked away. Noticing that her couch was soaked she stepped forward and with a few flicks of her wand it was dry and as good as new.

"How did you get here anyway? There are wards all around the school to make sure people can't just fly in like that."

"You seems to forget dear, that I am one of the infamous Weasley twins. I have my ways." Hermione huffed at his reply and sat back down on her couch. She wrapped her arms around her torso feeling her warming charm fading and the nippy air seeping in. "And look at you, shorts and a long sleeve shirt. You'll catch your death out here. Here." He leaned his broom against the nearby table and took off his flying robes. He draped it around her and pulled it together in the front. The heat from his body was still clinging to the soft material and warmed her.

"So are you here to see me or should I be taking house points?"

"No, to see you. I hadn't even thought to do any harm while here. Fred will be upset." He let out a small laugh. "I got your letter a bit ago and and we seemed to have the same thought today. Angelina came by the shop with a couple of friends and they mentioned something about her ring. That reminded me that I had never given you one. So I grabbed my broom and apparated to Hogsmeade and here I am." He put his arms out and gestured around him.

"Well, it's nice to see you. Not that I didn't see you just yesterday, but it's very sweet of you to go through all that trouble to come and see me. How did you know where my room was? You two knew when you sent me that letter too."

"Let's just say that the Heads last year took full advantage of having their own commons. Many a good party happened right here on this spot." He winked at her.

"That's awful. Taking advantage of a privilege like that, they should have been ashamed of themselves."

"Yeah, yeah." George rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I've brought you something." He took out a small box from his pocket.

"Oh George, you didn't have to do that. I wasn't expecting one really. You shouldn't have spent your money. I really don't even want..." She stopped when he got on his knees in front of her. He had done this many times before during the summer to talk to her, but now it was different with his robes around her and him holding a ring box.

"I want you to have it. I got it yesterday after you left and I hadn't really thought of a time to give it to you. I didn't even know how I got to the jewelry store, I was just there and I saw it. Please don't turn it down, I can't think of anybody else wearing it and having it fit as much." He was speaking quietly and soothingly.

A breathy 'okay' came from her and she looked deep in to his eyes. She heard the box creak open, but he didn't look away. He took her hand and slipped the ring on her finger. It felt cold, but she didn't care. George brought her hand up and kissed her knuckles never losing eye contact. Her mind was telling her she was having another one of those 'moments' and her heart was beating out of her chest. His hands made their way to the sides of her face and pulled her to him closing his eyes, and her eyes and hands followed suite. The kiss pressed harder and his tongue reluctantly came out and brushed her lips. Her body again followed his example. He let out a slow contented breath and leaned his head down away from her mouth.

"I hope you like it."

She looked down at her new ring. It totally escaped her that it was even there and she could hardly remember him putting it on not a minute before. Four small square diamonds were together to make one larger square set in white gold. On either side of it running down to where her fingers met were smaller diamonds. It was small and elegant, but just big enough to show that it was anything but cheap. Hermione always worried that anything with a stone on top would catch on everything and get in her way, but this was nestled right in to the band and only slightly raised out of it, and didn't look to be much of a bother. She really didn't care actually, it was beautiful. Her eyes started to water and she willed the tears not to come out over something so silly. She lost the battle with her left eye.

"Thank you George, it's wonderful. I love it." She set her hand back down in her lap and his hand wiped away her tear.

"See, you're not missing out on any of that great stuff you dreamed about. And you were worried."

This made the right tear fall and she laughed. His other hand reached up and wiped it away as well. She leaned in to him and put her arms around his neck.

"You're being so good to me. How did I ever deserve you."

"Well, I seem to remember six years of fighting evil at a young age and then this big battle going on where a tyrant died during your last school year. Didn't you help with that? I think you did. Maybe that's it."

Again she had to laugh and pulled him closer. He stood up pulling her with him, tightened his grip around her middle and waddled her over to the door to her balcony. "It's too cold out here for that outfit. I don't want a red nosed bride, now inside with you."

"Okay. I am getting a bit tired anyway. Long day."

"And I should get back before Fred starts to claim all of the take-out." He leaned down and kissed her again, just a small one though. He turned and took his broom in his hand and mounted. "I'll see you on Wednesday at the wedding. He waved and took off. She waved back when he turned to see her one last time. She let out a sigh and went in to her room. What a night.

A/N: Sorry I updated later than I thought I would, I signed up for an extra day a work and then I was just too tired. I made up for it though by making this chapter extra, extra long. You know what song I listen to the whole time, like a million times over, when I write these chapters? That Take a Bow song by Rhianna, it's nice.

Well that turned out a little longer than I thought it would. I just couldn't bring myself to stop and then I just couldn't chop it anywhere to make it two chapters. The story sounds so different from the first chapter to me. Anybody else? Anyway, I couldn't keep the mush out of this chapter, but I tried to keep George somewhat himself. I think I may need to go to an M rating later just because I can feel it pulling. If any of you object, speak up because I can so leave that out if it will bother anybody. More Ron next chapter! Can't wait to write it. And once again thank you for your reviews and adding me to all of your alert lists, it makes me feel all warm and tingly on the inside. See you soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Wednesday rolled around slowly. Ginny looked on the day with anticipation, but Hermione looked on it as a start to a very long two weeks. Still the week rolled on and still the day came that Mrs. Weasley would meet them on the front steps to take them in to town. Each person was dragging their trunks and talking to the person next to them. Ginny had been the only one to ask her about her ring, but she saw other girls looking and talking. It was all a big game to see who had the biggest and the most expensive. Holding steady to her trunk with one hand she held two robes in the other. One was her casual outside robes should she get cold, and the other was George's warm flying cloak that he had left with her that weekend. She hoped to give it to him when they stopped by the shop in Diagon Alley when out picking up last minute things today. Her idea was soon thwarted when she saw not just Molly at the steps, but George and all the rest of the family as well. Hermione walked right up to her intended and extended her arm for him to take his cloak. An odd couple of looks came their way wondering why she had it but thought better of it knowing nothing naughty was going on there, and if it were, they were getting married in a few days. George walked up to her outstretched arm and ignoring her implication, wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close. Automatic response made her hug back but she was surprised. That soon went away when the warm of him made her feel like she could stand there a while. He pulled away but kept her in his arms.

"Surprised?"

"Definitely. What are you doing here?"

"Don't you remember, little woman to manly man? We had this conversation. What kind of husband would I be if I didn't get you out of a little shopping on your first day out of the clink? Not a very good one I should say."

Lavender was glaring at them and grabbing at Ron's arm to hang on to. She had turned her nose up when the news came out about her and George. Now she was almost desperate to prove that she and Ron were the better couple and that she was totally over the twin. Seeing them together only added fuel to her jealous fire and she was even more determined. Hermione and George didn't even notice.

"I almost forgot to bring your cloak. You left it with me the other night." The second part she said quietly and looked around to see if anybody heard.

"Had I known you had plans to parade it around, I would have given you one with my name on it. Thank you for returning it though."

"I have to go shopping. I need to be there for Ginny."

"No, come back to the Burrow and play with us."

"No, I have to get a dress for the wedding. I'm Ginny's maid of honor, and I won't wear just a regular old dress for that."

"Going to show up the bride are you? That's my girl."

"No, I'm just going to get something nicer for this one occasion. Its special you know that. Besides, Ginny offered to pay, so I think she's worried about what I'll wear if she isn't there to pick it out. If I can calm her mind about one thing than I'll do it."

"I'll go too then."

"No, this is purely a girl's thing. Besides, you could be a spy and Harry isn't supposed to know anything before he sees her." She smiled up at him with a cheeky smile.

"Fine, fine, but just so you know we're not that interested. We'll be playing cards and smoking cigars while you are all out trying on shoes and primping. Chap never got a bachelor party and Fred and I aim to remedy that."

"Don't you dare let Harry show up to his wedding drunk George Weasley, or I swear you will never get the chance to try to have children. Now go on, we need to leave. Trying on shoes takes loads of time."

"We're all walking down to the gate together." He took her hand and her trunk and started for the front gate.

"George, slow down. Where's the fire?" Hermione was having trouble keeping up with his long legged strides.

"Sorry, just wanted to get out of here. Hogwarts may have been some of the best years of my life, but it gives me the creeps being back at school. I feel like old McGonagall is about to come out and give me detention just for breathing."

"I would think the good outweighed the bad in your case. You're legend lives on now with every person I catch with your products. I swear we're going to have to hire a full time monitor dedicated solely to catching and punishing students with your inventions."

"You wouldn't do that to me now would you, love? Where do you think all the money comes from?" He gave her a smile and a wink.

"I'm having a serious moral dilemma trying to decide between my livelihood after school and my duty as Head Girl. For now, I suppose I'll look the other way, but I can't promise anything for upcoming years when they decide to ban any Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products from the grounds."

"That's the spirit." They had reached the front gate and George dropped her trunk on the ground. "Now come give us a hug before I go off gallivanting."

"George." She said in a warning tone.

"Purely innocent I swear." He held up his hands. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his middle.

"It better be." He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her close. A kiss on the forehead and he pulled away. He waved then popped away taking her trunk with him. She was starting to like this idea of him taking care of her. She didn't know what she was supposed to do with her trunk and she really didn't want to drag it with her all day. She didn't know if she could completely trust that her trunk was safe with him, but she would just check it for traps or pranks before she opened it. The rest of the party was soon popping out as well and Ginny came up and told her they were going to the dress shop first.

"I found the best dress for you and I can't wait for you to see it. You don't have to get it, but I had them set it aside for you."

They popped out and landed at the apparation point in Diagon Alley. Arm in arm, they followed Mrs. Weasley and Lavender to the dress shop.

"I wish I had dropped off my trunk first, even shrunk down its heavy in my pocket," Lavender whined. Ron had ignored her the whole way down to the gate and left with the boys as soon as he said goodbye to her and kissed her cheek.

"I can carry it if you like dear," Mrs. Weasley offered.

"No, my parents are meeting us at the shop, so I'll just give it to them to take home for me."

They made it to the store, and it was full of witches still in the process of getting married. Ginny, being a very important bride, was ushered with her company to a private room in the back and offered drinks and a plate of snacks. It felt good not to have to walk to the bargain racks and fight with other girls over the nice dresses. Hermione could tell by her smile that she was loving this, and from the smile Molly was wearing, she was enjoying it as well.

"I was wondering if you all wouldn't mind if I go looking around. I'm not in this wedding party, so I don't need to be here." Lavender made her way to the door without even waiting for an answer.

"Better I suppose," Molly offered. "Now she won't be bored." Ever the optimist.

"Mione, go try on that dress, I want to see you in it. Like I said, if you don't want it I'm so okay with that. I just thought you might like it."

"Shouldn't you go first Ginny? You are the bride after all."

"Oh no, I'll leave me for last, that way you can all bask in my loveliness." The two laughed and Hermione made her way over to the changing room. A cream colored dress was hanging from a hook in the back and Hermione stepped back out.

"I think that one is yours." Ginny walked over and peeked in.

"No, it's yours. I'm wearing white. Virginal brides always wear white Hermione." She gave her a wink and a sly smile.

"But I thought you were doing a black and white wedding? Shouldn't I be wearing black then?"

"I changed my mind. I'm thinking more classic beauty now. Just go try it on and let's see."

Hermione walked in and touched the material of the dress. It was the softest satin she had ever felt. It was a simple little sheath dress, sleeveless, square on top with a band around the middle, and a bell shape at the bottom that came to her knees. The best part about it was the hidden pockets in the pleats. The cream color looked nice on her. She liked it. Walking out in front of her adopted sister and mother was a scary thing. She always felt self conscious about showing off clothes. Once she was out they smiled, and Ginny clapped.

"I knew it. I just knew you would look amazing in it, and it will look good for parties after the wedding as well."

"I do like it." She looked down at the dress again and ran her hands over the soft material. "But I really want to see your dress."

"Well, I can't say no to anyone on my wedding day." Ginny's smile was so big, Hermione wondered if it hurt. She went to change after Ginny ran in to the other dressing room. She put the dress back on it's hanger and left it there for the clerk to come and get before they left. Hermione was sitting on the couch talking to Mrs. Weasley about her dress she would be wearing to Ginny's wedding when the door to said girl's dressing room creaked open. Hermione went breathless as she looked at Ginny in her dress.

It was a long single panel lace dress that had a small cowl in the front and a large cowl in the back. The lace was intricate and seemed to shimmer. There was a cream colored ribbon around her waist that matched Hermione's dress with a long tail that hung to her feet. Her dress was sleeveless as well but capped her shoulders a bit to give more room for her neck. Hermione couldn't think of a time that the girl had looked more elegant and couldn't wait to see Harry's face as she walked down the aisle. Mrs. Weasley was crying, and Hermione was close behind as soon as she started to breath again.

"So I guess this means you like it?" Ginny asked with a small cock of her head and her hands on her hips. Molly went and hugged her tight.

"My baby girl is all grown up."

"Mum." Ginny rolled her eyes and hugged her mother back.

"You look beautiful Ginny," Hermione finally piped in. "Harry is going to love you in that." Ginny's smile grew wider and she hugged her friend.

"I'm so happy," Ginny whispered to her friends shoulder.

"I know Gin, and you will be for the rest of your life," Hermione whispered back to her friend. Just then a flash took them by surprise. Mrs. Weasley had out a camera and had taken their picture.

"I want to remember every minute of all my children's weddings." The camera was put back in her bag and pulled it over her shoulder. "Shall we go to the salon then? Not much time to finish getting ready."

"Sure, just let me go change. Hermione, could you go get my shirt out of my bag and toss it over the door?"

"Weren't you wearing one when you went in there?"

"Don't be silly, of course I was. I just don't want to have to pull that one over my head once my hair is done."

"Oh, good idea. I'll have to remember that one."

"Don't worry, that's why you have me. Ever your inner girl, I will get you through your wedding day just as you'll get me through mine later when I start reconsidering. You'll ever be my voice of reason." She smiled and walked in to the room to change and Hermione set to her task.

OOO

Hermione was sent ahead of Ginny and Mrs. Weasley to make sure that when they got there no boys were in the house to see them come back with dresses or Harry to see his bride on the day of the wedding. When she walked through the door, just as promised, they were all sitting around the table smoking cigars and playing cards. There were some drinks floating around, but Hermione noticed that Harry only had a glass of water in front of him. Good boy.

"Alright boys, you better get that smell out of here fast. Your mother is about to come back with Ginny. She wants all of you cleared out before they get here." They all jumped up and started clearing away the makeshift stag party. They weren't so much afraid of their mothers orders to be out of sight when they got there, but the fact that she would go bonkers if she knew they had been smoking cigars in the house or at all. After opening all the windows and using a spell to clear the air, George walked over to her and took her hand.

"You look lovely."

"I've got more paste in my hair than a kindergarten project. I can't look that good, but if you think this looks nice, you should see the dress that Ginny got. It's gorgeous."

"I thought I wasn't supposed to know about it. I'm a spy remember?"

"I didn't tell you what it looked like did I? Just that it was nice. What harm could that do? Now go on, they'll be here any second and I'm supposed to be shooing all of you away."

"Oh, alright." Another kiss to the forehead and he headed outdoors with the rest of the boys.

The compliment had made Hermione feel that warm feeling in her chest again. She really was starting to like this companion thing. It was getting easier and easier to see herself with him for the rest of her life. Her thoughts ended when Ginny and Molly apparated straight into the kitchen and walked up the stairs telling Hermione to go tell them all to start getting ready and not to even try to come in to Ginny's room. Hermione did her duty once again and made her way up the stairs to put on her dress.

Afternoon approached quickly and family and friends were milling around, claiming seats for the ceremony and talking amongst themselves. Hermione was flitting around making sure Molly and Ginny didn't have to worry about anything. Extra people had shown up so she had to add chairs to tables. Then they ran out of room for presents, so she had to find another table and table cloth to add to the end of the other one. The band had arrived late so she hurried them over to where they were to be for the reception and got them in place. Maid of honor was a harder job than she had thought. When it was time to start, she had made her way around and asked everyone to sit. She gave Harry a long hug and tried not to cry when he told her how happy he was. She pushed him up the aisle to stand at the front and went back up to Ginny's childhood room. She would never sleep there again as a child in her parent's home. Grimmauld Place was her house now and she it's mistress. Hermione was having a very hard time keeping her tears in check today. Ginny twirled and smiled in front of her mirror as her parents looked on.

"Ginny dear, your father and I want you to have this." Molly walked up and opened a pale pink box with a sting of pearls inside. "It will be your something old. My parents gave it to me on my wedding day and from that day on I wanted to give it to my daughter on her wedding day. Your daddy and mummy love you so much and we hope you'll always be happy." Ginny was now having a hard time holding back tears. Her mother kissed her cheek, and her father squeezed her shoulders after putting the necklace on her.

"I have your something blue." Lavender spoke up ruining the moment. She twirled a blue ribbon tied in a bow around her finger. "It's your garter." She handed it to her and Ginny gave a feeble thank you as she took it. She told her she'd wait to put it on until after her father left.

"My turn I suppose." Hermione looked to the door as the rest of the family left. "I actually have the rest of them. Your something new is this." She held up a pin of a large white silk lily. "It's from Harry. He wanted you to wear it as you walked down the aisle."

"And I thought he wasn't paying attention when we picked out flowers." She shook her head, sniffled, and put the pin in her hair.

"Something borrowed." She held up a pair of shoes. "I know you spent all that time looking for yours, but I know you love these and I wanted you to have them to wear."

Ginny took them and put them on. "I wouldn't want to wear those new ones anyway, they would pinch all night. Yours are all worn in, so they're perfect." She stood up and looked in the mirror. She lifted her dress a little to see the new shoes under it and smiled again. "Perfect."

"Alright now here, something blue." She held out a bracelet of diamonds but in the middle was a small round sapphire to match her ring. "I didn't know your parents were giving you pearls, or I would have chosen something different."

"I love it." She held out her wrist for Hermione to put on her bracelet and hugged her.

"You could always wear the garter." Both girls cracked up laughing and pulled apart. A knock on the door signaled that they were to come out now. Hermione looked in to Ginny's eyes and squeezed her hand. "Do you need a voice of reason?"

"No, I'm ready." She took up her bouquet of white and yellow peonies and white lilies. Hermione grabbed her single white lily off the bed and opened the door. Ron was waiting outside the door to the kitchen. Hermione walked out ready to take his arm. As best man it was his job to walk her to the front to wait for Ginny. He took one look at her and his jaw dropped. Just as George had said before, she looked lovely. Simple and beautiful. He had forgotten to offer his arm and looked stupid just standing there looking at her.

"Ron?"

He was too busy to hear her.

"Ron? Come on, the music has started. We should be walking down the aisle."

"Hermione. You look amazing." He finally looked up at her with wonder in his eyes.

"Thank you Ron, but we really have to go." Hermione couldn't help but blush at the compliment. She hoped people didn't look at her like that all night. Was she really so awful looking in her own clothes? Ron offered his arm and they started their walk to the field where the ceremony was set up and people were seated. Violins and flutes played them down the aisle. People smiled and some of their friends waved. Hermione smiled and whispered hellos. Once at the front Ron kissed her cheek and she walked over to her spot. Harry was grinning at her and she thought his smile must hurt too. She could see the anticipation in his face and was so happy for her friends. If they only knew how much the other was looking forward to this, they would fall in love with each other all over again. The song faded out and another started. Harry looked down the aisle and there was Ginny with her mother and father on either side of her. She smiled prettily at him and started her slow walk toward him. Hermione finally started to cry and didn't try to stop herself. She had the perfect vantage point to see her two friends come together. George, who had been sitting in the front row walked up to her and handed her a handkerchief. As everyone was watching Ginny come down the aisle, they didn't see him kiss her cheek and return to his seat. Hermione dabbed the tears from her face and smiled brightly at her friend. When she reached the front, her parents gave her away and she took Harry's hand. The rest went by in a blur of tears and laughter as the couple made promises and vows. They kissed, and everyone cheered. Pictures snapped, and the clapping continued as they rushed down the aisle and back in to the house while everyone made their way over to the reception area. Tradition said that Ron was to walk her to the reception, but Lavender took his arm just as he was coming to her. Instead of letting the situation be awkward for even a second, George held out his arm and led her toward the crowd. Smiling up at her knight in shining armor they walked to the table at the front and sat down. The whole family with their spouses and intended spouses was there in the front. The happy couple came out of the house and walked straight to the middle of the dance floor and had their first dance. By the end everyone was dancing as well and then went back to their seats for speeches. Ron and Hermione stood up together and recited their tales of the two lovers, adding to the others story once in a while. Everyone laughed throughout and clapped when it was done. Again, it was all a blur. Luckily, there were lots of pictures being taken so she could look back and remember it all. George only had eyes for her and told her so. The whole night he kept his arm around her shoulder and leaned over to tell her how nice she looked or how good her speech was or what a good job she was doing at keeping everything in order. Harry and Ginny were doing the same thing. She could see them leaning in to each other and whispering. Once in a while they would steal a kiss and look in to each others eyes.

Hermione leaned back into George. "Never will there be a happier or more beautiful bride than Ginny," she sighed.

"I think Lavender Brown would disagree with you."

"Let her have her fantasy. This is fact. I only hope that everyone affected by this law will end up this happy."

"Do you think we will?"

"I think that all depends. From what I can tell though, we're headed in the right direction." She tilted her head to look at him. "What do you think?"

"I think you're right." He looked down at her and hugged her closer. "And I think you might be wrong about your fact."

"Why's that? You think Percy and Penny have a shot at the title?"

"No, I think you will be more beautiful and we will be far happier."

Hermione just smiled up at him, cuddled deeper in to his arms, looked out at the many dancing couples, and sighed.

OOO

The night was long, and nobody got to bed before midnight. Ginny and Harry left to Grimmauld Place for the night but promised to be back for lunch the next day. The twins made jokes about not being up for breakfast after their night, or perhaps being too busy. Molly half heartedly scolded. She assigned rooms to everyone, trying to separate boys and girls but knew that it was futile. The second she and her husband went to their room they would all couple up and sleep wherever they wanted. Sure enough, as soon as the parents went to bed Lavender went to Ron's room and Angelina went to the twin's room. They were meant to spend the night with her in Ginny's old room, but that didn't last long. She wondered if George would come to sleep in her room when Fred kicked him out. Half an hour passed, and nobody came. She didn't know if she was sad or relieved. He must have gone to Percy's room. Penny didn't seem the type to stay with a boy before their wedding, but she didn't know. As soon as the thought crossed her mind, the door creaked open and closed slowly. Hermione looked over and sure enough, there stood George.

"I expected you sooner."

"Can't get enough of me, eh?"

"Very funny, I just knew that Angelina left a lot earlier, and I though you would come here for refuge."

"I went down to the kitchen first. With all that food at the wedding I still have a need for a late night snack. I brought you some milk if you want it."

"Thanks, maybe it will help me sleep." He handed her the glass and sat on one of the other beds in the room.

"So do you mind if I sleep here tonight? I don't think I want to go back to that room."

"I suppose its okay, just as long as your mum doesn't catch you here in the morning. And you stay far away in that bed George Weasley. We may be getting married in a couple of days, but I'm not that sort of girl."

"I wouldn't dream of it." He jumped under the covers and snuggled up the pillow under his head. "Does that mean you're a virgin bride Hermione?" He asked in a joking tone, but he really wanted to know. Hermione was facing away from him but had he been able to see her face he would have seen an expression of shock. "I really do have a right to know. Better to have the discussion now than later."

"I suppose you're right." She stayed in her spot looking away from him. Taking a steadying breathe she said, "Yes, I am a virgin. Ron tried, but I never thought it was right. I've never really felt the urge to go that far with a boy before, and really, I haven't been with that many boys. Please don't go around telling everyone. I'm not embarrassed about it or anything. I just don't want it to be common knowledge."

"Why would I tell people that?"

"I don't know, to brag or something. I heard some of the other boys at school talking about it."

"They have sick fantasies they read about, but it really is something that is special. It means that I will be the only one for you and that makes me feel, I don't know, like more of a man. Like, and don't take offense to this, like you're mine."

"I know what you mean." The room was silent again for a moment with contemplation.

"I'm not you know."

"I didn't have any sort of delusion that you would be. I know how girls go after the two of you."

"I'm not a playboy by any means. That's Fred's department. There was one girl though, when I was still at Hogwarts. It was awkward and we fumbled the whole way though. It was short and really, I hardly remember it. It was both of our first time and we sort of laughed about it afterward. I haven't done it since and I sort of consider myself a virgin because of that fact. I'm not a virgin, but I'm also by no means experienced."

"Then we'll both have to fumble our way through it won't we?"

"Yes we will. I imagine you've read some books on it though."

"Cheeky," she said as she turned to look at him. He was in the bed next to her looking at her. If they both reached out their arms they could touch hands. She too snuggled close to her pillow and pulled her blanket to her chin. The days still felt warm but the fall nights were creeping in.

"It's true isn't it?"

"Stop it. You of all people know they don't carry books like that at Hogwarts."

"Which means that you looked!"

"I have not. Now go to sleep."

"I will not. Not until you tell the truth."

"Of course I looked, okay? Happy now? I looked up how to have sex."

"Well you didn't have to tell me. I don't care." He closed his eyes and pretended to fall asleep, then peeked out of one eye. Hermione gave an exasperated sigh and closed her eyes.

A/N: Well, la dee da. It's looks better than the last chapters, no? I would like you all to know, I have a beta now! May I introduce 'wishIwasHermione' as my new beta. She'll be looking over my work and fixing it here and there. Again, the chapter turned out longer than I expected. The one after this did too, so I'm chopping it in half, still long, but not 8,000 words. I'm putting pictures up of some ideas I had for the weddings on my profile. I have one of Ginny's dress, Hermione's dress and Ginny's bouquet. Just wait until you see Hermione's wedding, woo hoo. Thank you all again for the really nice reviews and adding me to your alert lists. I hope you liked the chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay, so it HAS been forever since an update, but as my beta wishIwasHermione (aka Liz) said, the chapter I wrote was "epic" (about 9000 words and 18 pages), so we decided to split it up in to three chapters or so. It's taken some work, but I think I'm ready to give you a new chapter. My beta is my saving grace from my constant monotony and my readers and reviewers are the light of my life the moment I open my stats page. You guys are great, thanks for reading.

Just as Hermione's mother had promised it always would, the sun rose the next morning. Nobody in the House of Weasley saw it of course, they were all too busy sleeping, even the Weasley matriarch, who was often up before the sun. Also, just as promised, Harry and Ginny were there right on time for lunch. The twins made the usual jokes about the bags under their eyes from not getting enough sleep, or about how it's good that they weren't expected for breakfast because they were to "busy". Hermione hit them both on the shoulder and Molly smacked both on the back of the head, multiple times throughout the afternoon.

"You mind George Weasley, that it's your turn tomorrow and they'll be able to say the same about you."

"With the exception that we're serving breakfast, so you'll see us in the morning."

"And then we won't be seeing you for two days straight after that, not just over night," Fred said, with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Don't start the jokes yet brother, you'll get them soon also," George reminded.

"Just using them while I can brother."

"And you will see us that day for lunch after a nap Mrs. Weasley." Hermione gave both boys a scolding look and turned to her soon to be mother in law.

After lunch the boys went outside to supervise the people hired to set everything up, while the women sat under large umbrellas on comfy chairs. Once in a while Fred or George would run over to ask a question. Once, George came over just to kiss her forehead for something he thought was brilliant that he hadn't known she planned. The girls all talked, and Ginny scooted closer to her at one point to tell her all about she and her husband's first night together as a married couple.

"Hermione it was so much better than the first time. The whole time he just kept calling me Mrs. Potter and pulling me closer to him. At one point we were both crying from being so happy, and then we started all over again. We only went to sleep a couple of hours before we came here, and then in the shower while we were getting ready. UH! It's so nice not to worry about getting caught too. And in my own house! I'm telling you Hermione, I love being married and I can only hope you'll be as lucky with George," her friend gushed.

Hermione looked over to where George and Fred were looking at the fireworks and smiled. "You know Ginny, I think I might be already. We had a talk last night, and we're both very happy with this. It may not be under the best or most romantic of circumstances, but we're really making it work."

"Do you love him yet?"

"No," she answered with a sigh, "but close. He loves me I think, or is just as close. Don't you worry about us Ginny, we'll be happy." She took her friends hand but kept looking at her one day away husband.

"Now we just have to worry about poor Ron. It really is too bad he's so stupid, you two could have been happy with each other. Now he'll forever regret that he let you go, Hermione," Ginny told her, studying her face for any reaction.

"No he won't. Lavender may not be what he wants, but she is what he needs. She'll convince him that they're right together. They'll have children and a house and a family and Ron will have his job. I just hope that they have a happy life. He won't regret me, and I hope he doesn't regret his choice of her in the end," she said, as she finally tore her eyes away from George to look at her soon to be sister-in-law.

"That's really nice of you Hermione."

"No, it's how I should be as his friend. I don't love him, at least not like that. It was wrong for me to assume that he would marry me. I'm sort of happy with the way everything turned out. I still hate the law and everything it's doing to be sure. The way things turned out though, the way we all found each other, it's nice."

Ginny smiled as she watched her friend's eyes light up as she spoke. "Yes well, segway to other nice things, have you gotten your dress yet?"

"Mmhm. I picked it from a catalog, and it should be here some time today. Along with the dress I'll be wearing to Neville and Luna's wedding this weekend."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that," Ginny stated.

"I think we all decided we're leaving from here. We have to get up early, but Luna really wanted to serve lunch at the wedding. Something about bad luck to let the sun set on a wedding," Hermione reminded.

"I could see that one being true."

"I always assume one out of ten of her theories always are," Hermione told her. She had finally conceded that Luna may not be totally insane. "Anyway, we'll all be back here Sunday to set up for Fred's wedding. Are you coming?"

"Of course. I don't think of myself as any more special than the rest of you just because I'm married now. I just happened to go first, nothing has changed. Besides, Sunday night dinner is law in this family. Even Charlie makes the trip every week."

"I wanted to ask you something about that. Molly wrote me a letter about all the plans and mentioned that she wanted a new frying pan. I was thinking, with all she's going through for all of our weddings and things, why not give her a wedding present? We'll all be here for Sunday dinners, and there will be even more people to cook for, so why don't we all buy her new kitchenware?"

"Oh Hermione that's a wonderful idea!" Ginny exclaimed, "Let her know we're all still her kids and expect to be here for our weekly meal."

"Exactly. Will you put the word around to everyone? I want to have it for her by Sunday morning if possible."

"Sure. What do you say we just take a collection? I don't think the boys would be too interested in shopping for pots and pans."

"Even better idea," Hermione snickered thinking about the Weasley boys shopping for anything.

The rest of the afternoon was used to go around and collect money. Everyone just loved the idea and chipping in and letting Ginny and Hermione do the work. It was difficult to keep it quiet from Molly, but not nearly as difficult as finding an excuse to escape to the shops to buy her present without her finding a reason to tag along. Ginny finally told her mom that she was going to help Hermione pick out lingerie for their "honeymoon."

They finally made it to the store and were looking around when Ginny announced., "You know, I think my marriage mojo is kicking in."

"Why's that?" Hermione asked. They were browsing through displays of full kitchen sets.

"I'm actually kind of having fun doing this." The girls looked at each other and laughed. They decided on a a set that looked fat bellied and round. It was shiny silver with copper bottoms. The box was too much for either of them to carry, so the young man selling it to them, and trying very hard to flirt with an unimpressed Ginny, shrunk it down and handed them the bag.

"Can I get you ladies anything else? A date maybe?" He winked and shot a sly smile at Ginny. Her face turned as if she had just tasted something sour.

"I'm a married woman Sir and would appreciate if you would stop flirting with me."

"With this new law, everyone is married, doesn't mean you're happy. Who cares if you get a little something on the side eh? Am I right?"

"Perhaps you hadn't read it in the paper, but I'm Ginevra Weasley, the new Mrs. Potter. I'm sure my husband would be more than happy to come down here and defend my honor should you once more question my happiness in my marriage, or use one more sad pick up line on me."

"So sorry ma'am, I hadn't seen. I apologize." He turned and went to the back room of the store to escape. Ginny nodded in triumph, turned on her heal and left the store. Once outside the store, she broke in to a loud laughter.

"Did you see his face? Oh Merlin, if only Harry could have seen."

"When you said the Mrs. Potter bit, I thought he was going to pee his pants. And did you see how fast he ran?" Both women stood there and calmed themselves from their fit.

"Okay, now where are we going to hide this?" Hermione asked while wiping her watery eyes.

"A spare bedroom at my house?" Ginny offered.

"Great idea." They stashed the box under a bed in one of the Potter Home's many spare bedrooms. They didn't know why they were going through the extra trouble of stuffing it under a bed, but you never knew with Molly Weasley. Big grins were on their faces when the came through the door of the Burrow arm in arm. Molly knew a mischievous grin when she saw one (she did raise the twins after all) and she could tell this was not about nightwear. They made it through dinner without anyone spilling the beans, and for the first time in Molly's memory, all of her children went to bed early. All of them were too happy with their present to be able to sit with her much longer and not tell her their secret.

OOO

It was no secret who went to bed with who that night. George came to her room after brushing his teeth and sat on the same as bed as last night facing her.

Hermione took off her robe and laid it across the foot of the bed. George whistled at her as if to say that the t-shirt and flannel pajama pants were the sexiest outfit he'd ever seen.

"Oh sod off."

"Hermione, I have got to be the luckiest bloke in the world if I get to see you in that sexy ensemble every night."

"It's comfortable, leave me alone."

"No really, I don't know if I can now. I'll be up all night thinking about you in that outfit."

Hermione rolled her eyes and climbed in to her bed.

"I have to sleep tonight George, big day tomorrow," Hermione told him.

"I know, I do too. I'll be there you know," he smiled at his fiance.

"Yes, but I have to try to look good, you don't."

"You either just called me ugly or ravishingly handsome just then. I'll take the compliment."

She just rolled her eyes at him. "You know you're good looking. I just mean that everyone will be looking at me, and I'll be in this big dress and they'll expect me to look nice. I'm not used to being the center of attention and I'm really not used to trying to be pretty."

"Now that's not true. You're one of the Golden Trio. You've been in the paper more times than ink, how can you say that you aren't used to being the center of attention?"

"That was different, it was about Harry mostly. I was just sort of there."

"And what's all this rubbish about _trying_ to be pretty?" George asked, as if she had just told him she invited the Malfoys to their wedding. "You're not hideous Hermione. You're a beautiful girl, and everyone knows it. It's just that your brain seems to precede you, so that's what people talk about. You'll knock their socks off tomorrow, I'm sure, but you're already gorgeous, you don't need to try."

Hermione blushed at his compliment. "You know George, you've said more nice things to me in these past few days than I think I can remember you saying in the entire time I've known you."

"Yes well, I'll be married to you now, so I have to be nice."

"You know what I mean. I like it."

"And I like that you let me," George confessed. "I'm so used to your suspicious and defensive nature. It's nice to have someone you trust, trust you back."

"It's nice to be taken care of after years of taking care of everyone else."

After a few moments of silence Hermione began to laugh. "I just realized that I am putting my faith in one of Hogwart's most infamous pranksters. I must be losing my mind." George began to laugh with her. As her giggles finally subsided, she looked him in the eyes and smiled, "But I trust you anyway."

"You know, Fred and I were talking about that today. Just how much do you trust me?"

"If this is some sort of backwards way of asking me to test another product, the answer is no."

"No it's not. Fred just happened to mention that you've stopped treating us like children, and with us being around the fireworks today without supervision, you must really trust us."

"I trust you more than I do him. He's always tended to be the more devious of the two of you."

"Hey, I'm slightly offended by that. I'm pretty devious myself."

"Very true, but you tend to think of the consequences a bit longer than he does. So we'll say I can trust you just a _little_ further than I can throw you."

"And how far will that get me?"

"I'll let you watch the children without getting a babysitter for you as well."

"Oh har har, very funny." He was silent for a moment. "You speak very easily about our future children."

"Yes I do. Part of being married is having children and finally understand what your parents meant all those years when they said, 'When you have children some day...'"

"Mum keeps saying that she hopes my children are as bad as Fred and me so I'll get my punishment. For your sake, I hope she's wrong, but for mine, I hope she's right."

"I can only pray that we don't have children like you two."

"They should have my hair though."

"And your eyes."

"But your curls."

"And our smarts."

"Somebody will need to take over as resident bookworm at Hogwarts."

"Or as the professors worst nightmare."

"I think Snape secretly liked us. Kept him on his toes."

"Yes well," she said through a yawn, "Any way they turn out, I'm sure we'll love them." Hermione closed her eyes and cuddled down deeper in to her pillow. "And you'll be a great father."

George's heart melted. He could so very easily fall in love with this woman. "Now in the spirit of care, I must tell you to go to bed young lady, you have a big day tomorrow and you don't want to sleep through it do you?"

"No, I don't. Goodnight George."

"Goodnight Hermione." George pulled his covers up over his mouth and cuddled his pillow close. Hermione did the same and closed her eyes. She couldn't fall sleep though. Now her head was full of pictures of him running around a lawn chasing after rambunctious redheaded rugrats. Others of him tucking them in to bed then joining her at the door to watch them fall asleep. Slowly, pictures of them making more children tried to seep in to her imagination, but she stopped that right quick. She turned over in the bed so she wouldn't see him every time her eyes opened. She turned her pillow, allowing the cool side of the sheets to calm her. She was supposed to have a calm last night as a single woman, but now she was distracted and couldn't sleep. And to top it all off, now she was worried about sleeping through her wedding, just like George had said. With an exasperated sigh, she once again turned over and looked at him. He was already asleep. She could tell because instantly after he fell asleep, his body went in to awkward looking sleep position mode. His lips were slightly parted and she could hear his breathe in beat with the rise and fall of his chest. She let the rhythmic sound and motion sooth her nerves and lull her to sleep. The last night she would fall asleep a single woman.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Okay everyone, here is the next chapter. I'm sorry it took so long, but splitting up the "epic" chapter as we called it, it hard. I had to lengthen each bit we cut it at. I want to give a giant thank you to all those people who are reading my story. I wish you all could see the stats and the number of alerts this story has, it's crazy. And to my reviewers, you guys are amazing. 13 reviews last time, I almost cried. I think I may start replying to all of the reviews I get because you guys are so awesome. Alright, enough of me, enjoy!

"Hermione," somebody whispered beside her in an attempt to wake her gently.

"No," she whispered back, wanting to sleep longer. She heard a breathy laugh from the person who then wrapped their fingers around her blanket and pulled it under her chin.

"Hermione, wake up you cheeky witch," she now recognized the whispering voice as belonging to George.

"No," she whispered back again pulling her blanket back up.

"Come on, I have to leave soon and I'm sure Mum won't let me see you anymore today." He wasn't whispering anymore, but talking very quietly. Hermione opened her eyes and gave him a sad sleepy look.

"I'm not ready yet, can't you just stay in bed and pretend you're still asleep too?" She answered in the same volume as not to alert that the couple were awake in the room.

"No, she's started knocking on doors calling everyone for breakfast. Now, are you awake?" he asked.

"Yes, why?" She answered pulling the blanket back down under her chin. "Is something the matter?"

George leaned forward and kissed her. It was unexpected but very welcome. It warmed her, and she was more than ready to crawl from her blanketed confines now.

"See, that's why you aren't supposed to see the bride on your wedding day. You just ruined the kiss for the day," Hermione half heartedly reprimanded. "But then I must remember who you are and that you can't help but break the rules."

"Practice makes perfect remember?" Hermione just smiled at his answer. "I never asked you how you wanted to kiss at the ceremony."

"Just like that is fine."

"I was thinking something a little longer, like that day in the apartment," George grinned as he watched Hermione's face flush at the memory.

"I can't believe we're actually having this conversation."

"Well it's important if you don't want me to dip you and kiss you silly in front of the entire family." His grin widened as her blush became even darker.

"I think you may be right," Hermione said clearing her throat, "Yes, that kiss from the apartment will be fine."

George leaned forward on his knees and crossed his arms in front of him on the bed for support. He pressed his lips to hers and closed his eyes. Oh yes, this was the kiss. Hermione took in a slow, cool breathe and knew it was the same exact one. He pulled away and put his forehead on hers. "That's exactly the one. How did you remember?"

"You didn't forget it did you?"

"No." How could she? That was a kiss they describe in fairy tales and pops up only in dreams. If they were going to be together for the rest of their lives, she hoped he kissed her like that all the time.

George jumped up and put his slippers on.

"Mum said that you'll be in here all day after breakfast and going to town, so I suppose there's no way to see you today."

"I'll see you at the ceremony. I'll be the one in the white dress."

"And I'll be the one in the suit. Hey, so is every other bloke. How come you get a fancy dress and I have to wear what everyone else is wearing?" George whined.

"Oh just you wait until you see your outfit," Hermione smirked a him.

"Already a smashing wife Mionebee."

Hermione blanched at the awful nickname. "Yes well, let's get down to breakfast."

George once again offered his hand to help her out of her bed and walked her down the stairs to breakfast. He pulled out her chair and led her by the small of her back down in to it. Ginny smiled sweetly, and all the other girls began asking questions about the things slowly being delivered and set up. Lavender on the other hand, was glaring daggers at the happy couple. Harry and Ron jumped up to help set the table, and she jumped up as well and said that she had an announcement.

"I know that you're working so hard at putting all of our weddings together, Mrs. Weasley, and I couldn't thank you enough for hosting all of them, so I got you a present." Everyone's eyes bugged out.

"Why thank you dear." Molly had a smile on her face as Lavender took a big box out of the family room and presented it to her. Molly ripped at the paper and opened the large box. When she looked inside, her face fell a little but was quickly recovered with a smile. "Oh it's lovely," she told Lavender with fake sweetness.

Lavender smiled a smug smile. Molly started pulling out a set of dishes more to Lavenders taste than Mrs. Weasley's, and all matching. They were all horrified as they watched, but tried not to show it. George had grabbed Hermione's hand under the table but it neither alleviated the shock or quelled the awful pang of hurt in her chest.

"I know that none of your dishes match, so I thought it might be nice to have a set for Sunday dinners. You'll have more people to feed now and I just wanted to let you know how much I love my new mother in law." Another smug look went to Hermione as she used the same words she had told her the day before when asking her to chip in for the cookware. George let go of her hand, but it wasn't gone long because it reappeared around her shoulder and pulled her closer. Her eyes felt cold and she knew that she was going to cry.

"I love it deary, thank you." Molly thanked her in a breathy voice and floated all her new dishes over to the counter to be cleaned to use the next night. "Wasn't that nice everyone?" Mrs. Weasley asked the group with a pointed look. A small chorus of 'Yes mother' went around and they all looked at each other then back at Lavender. "What say we get breakfast on the table, hm? Big day today."

Ron and Harry went back to their task of setting the table. As Ron passed Hermione he whispered, "I'm sorry, I didn't know." He looked apologetic, so Hermione just gave him a nod and a small smile. Breakfast went by in near silence. Hermione put on a brave face and concentrated on not stabbing her food, or Lavender for that matter. Once in a while a girl would ask again about the things being brought to the field and the orchard. When breakfast was over and people were dispersing to get dressed and help put dishes in the sink, George stood away from the group with Hermione. He clasped her arms in his hands, she put her hands on his chest, and he kissed her forehead gently.

"Go get beautiful," he told her with a smile.

"What a way to start my wedding day," she said forlornly looking down at her slippers.

"Don't worry about her, she's getting the attention she wanted. She just doesn't know that it's the wrong kind of attention. I can't believe she did that."

"She thinks this is a competition."

"But it's not." His heart broke for her. To think that Hermione Granger would ever feel inferior to Lavender sodding Brown. "Who's the only person Mum has ever given her mince meat pie recipe to?"

"Me." Hermione looked around to be sure Fleur didn't hear. She had been asking for that recipe for ages.

"Who knows Ginny's innermost secrets?"

"Me." Hermione's lips started to curl.

"Who does Dad turn to when he wants to talk about muggles?"

"Me."

"See, no competition. She's just here, she's not really family, not like you. There are seven of us, each getting married makes fourteen. Trying to be favorite is stupid."

Hermione couldn't suppress the big smile she had on her face now. "You just saved the day again you manly man." He really had. Lavender could have Ron, this man was her husband.

"I know, it's what I do." George smiled down at her and gave her cheek a kiss. A few 'Ahhhh's went around and Hermione blushed as she rolled her eyes.

"Alight Hermione, say goodbye, it's time to go dear." Molly was rushing around gathering the girls and bags to leave for the salon.

"Here," George said. He pulled off his button up shirt he ha thrown on before coming downstairs revealing the white undershirt he'd slept in. "Ginny mentioned that you would need this so you wouldn't mess up your hair." Hermione took it and smiled at Ginny.

"Thank you." She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek as well. "I'll see you tonight. Remember," she said as she was pulled out of the door, "I'll be the one in the white dress." The last part was yelled through the door and then a pop was heard as they all left for town. George laughed at her change of attitude and her joke. All the men were dispersed, finding their clothes and calling order for the shower, so he called third and went to get his clothes as well.

OOO

The salon was fun. The place basically closed down to take care of Hermione's party. Each person got their own personal attendant. Massages, face masks, hair, makeup and nails for every person there. Even Mrs. Weasley felt like a queen, and nobody else was complaining about the free pampering.

"I'll be doing the same thing for my wedding," Lavender told everyone over finger sandwiches and lemonade. "I promised Ronny that I wouldn't have a massive hen party, so I'm taking my whole wedding party to a salon and we're getting everything." She looked around as if unimpressed by her surroundings. Angelina rolled her eyes.

"I'm hoping to come back here on my wedding day. What do you say Hermione, put in a good word for me?" She laughed and took another sip of her drink.

"It was hard getting them to take so many at once, but I'm sure I can get Chelsea to pencil you in." They all laughed at how pompous they sounded. "And then we can all go laugh at the commoners and cool ourselves with money fans." They laughed even harder, and Molly had to remind them that they didn't want to unset their hair.

"I think it's time to see this dress you got Hermione," Ginny told the bride.

"Oh yes, I want to see it!" Penny, Percy's fiance, cheered on.

"No, no, no Gin. You made me go first last time, now it's your turn." The other girls giggled as Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Alright, it's only fair," she said with the same tone she used when her mother told her it was her turn to give the family ghoul a bath.

"Oh because you just hate putting on pretty dresses," Hermione told her. She wasn't fooled by Ginny's attitude, she knew she was anxious to see what she picked out for her.

Ginny got up and padded over to the dressing room with her dress in it. She came back out and twirled in a snazzy little brown number.

"Well isn't that, simple," Lavender stated.

"I love it Hermione!" Ginny completely ignored Lavender. "It's going to look smashing with the rest of the wedding. And its so cute! I feel like I could wear this to a party."

"Kind of the idea when I bought it Gin."

"Okay, enough about my dress, let's see yours."

"Alright, alright." Everyone let out cries to cheer her on, urging her to hurry so they could see."Okay, I'm coming out now." She peeked around the door and slowly the rest of her followed. Mrs. Weasley's eyes were once again wet. Her dress was beautiful. It had a small bit of lace on white that went around her bust, but from there down it was flowy white, gauzy organza. With the way her hair was bunched up behind her neck, she looked like an angel.

"George is going to love you." Ginny exclaimed looking her up and down.

"Do you like it?" Hermione asked timidly. She wasn't used to dressing up, so she really didn't know if she looked any good. She turned to look in the mirror and had to agree with their reactions. "I fell in love with it when I saw it, and just hoped it would look okay." She couldn't stop touching the material. It was so fine under her fingers. Ginny's comment didn't go unnoticed either. Would George like it? It hadn't been something she thought of when she chose it, but now she really wondered. He wouldn't notice the intricate lacework, no, but she wanted him to think she was beautiful. She wanted that moment when he would look at her coming down the aisle and his heart would melt and he would know for sure that she was the one.

"You look like a dream Hermione," Angelina offered, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"An absolute goddess," Penny piped in. Lavender didn't offer any encouragement. She just sat there, one arm across her, the other holding her drink to her mouth while she looked at Hermione's reflection in the mirror.

"Alright Hermione, now its your turn." Ginny held out the pearls her mother gave her on her wedding day. Molly stepped up and helped put them on her. "Mum and I agreed that you should wear these as your something borrowed. You're her daughter too, so you have just as much right to wear them." Molly turned her around and hugged her, then backed away and dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief.

"Then your something new." Angelina held out a pair of simple white skimmer shoes.

"Trust me, from how my feet feel even now, you're not going to want to wear the heels," Ginny told her. Hermione laughed.

"Good to know." She dropped the shoes to the ground and slipped them on.

"Something old." Ginny held up the white ribbon she had put in her own hair countless times. She weaved it in to Hermione's hair and came back to face her. "And don't laugh," she whispered, "George picked your something blue," she said aloud so all could hear. A box appeared in her hand and she opened it. Inside lay a blue ribbon, tied in a bow. "Your garter."

"You've got to be kidding," Hermione told her friend.

"No, he gave it to me this morning. He told me to tell you he wants you to wear it, that way he knows that he's the only one up there, whatever that's supposed to mean."

Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled once again. "I know what it means." She pulled up the dress and slipped it on her right leg to her mid-thigh.

Lavender gave a snort. She apparently got the joke as well. "He means to say that he wants her to still be a virgin tonight when he goes to get her in bed."

Penny turned to Lavender with a bored look on her face. "If you have nothing nice to say, perhaps you wouldn't mind going back and making sure no boys are up in the bedroom before we go back, eh?" It was more of a command, but Penny had a way of persuading people to do what she wanted. Another reason she was perfect for Percy.

"Fine." Lavender walked out of the room and apparated back to the Burrow to clear the bedroom so Hermione could pop in to it.

"I suppose we should get back then. People will start arriving soon." Molly clapped her hands and hurried the girls along.

A/N: Okay, now that you've read it you can skip back and read the first author's note and this one. Next up, THE WEDDING! This is also our last chapter in this rating. I'm moving it to M next time, not because there is anything in it (don't get excited you lot how just squealed), but because I want the people there to get a chance to catch up. My beta and I are hard at work coming up with ideas and getting chapters ready for all of you. I hoped you liked this one. Thanks in advance if you review!

PS, I know I'm old, but I love the Disney channel. So did anyone else just love Camp Rock?


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Okay you big fat meanies, here's your new chapter. I'm just kidding, I'm glad you're all excited about getting some more to read. Now read!

Dark was starting to fall, and Hermione was once again watching people buzz around and talk before a ceremony. The view from Ginny's window let her see all the way out to the orchard and the clearing next to it where everything was set up. Once the sun was set, Mr. Weasley would be walking her down the aisle. She looked over it all with a sigh. She wished she was a ball of nerves or deliriously happy, but neither emotion came to her. She was excited to hear what people had to say about what she had planned, but no emotion shot forth when she thought of marrying George or being married in general really. The whole business really had her numb.

She got a letter from her parents stating their congratulations of finding a way around the law, but that they were too busy to attend her wedding. If they had more notice, maybe, but they had already made plans with another couple to travel to Rome for a few weeks. She would write them back when she found the time to tell them that she was happy they were having a good time and to buy her something while in Rome. She knew they wouldn't come. This was something she felt emotion about. Their only child was getting married, and they couldn't find it in their hearts to pencil it in. More the better she supposed. Then she wouldn't have to explain everything to them about what was going on and explain to everyone else why they didn't understand the wizarding wedding rituals.

She could see George from the window as well. Really, she would be able to see him from a mile away. She knew he would want something to wear that was unique, but she didn't want to leave it up to him to find the most ridiculous outfit he could find. When she was looking through one catalog, she couldn't believe her eyes when she saw a blue suit with a small light blue floral print on it. She just had to get it for him. She paired it with a brown shirt and light blue tie. It was perfect. He was standing next to Fred obviously talking about his outfit and smiling. She smiled and shook her head at his mirth. Of course he would love it, he was George. Ginny was smiling and shaking her head as well. Lavender looked appalled. Molly waddled over and started fixing George's tie that was already perfectly in place. Arthur looked at his watch then up at the house towards Ginny's window. Hermione nodded at him and he excused himself. George looked up at the window quickly. He mouthed 'hi' up to her and winked. She backed away from the window and he walked to the front of the aisle to wait for her.

Shortly after she heard the sound of the downstairs door close there was a knock on the bedroom door. Hermione took a deep breath and opened it.

"Are you ready ducky? Oh now don't you look lovely," Mr. Weasley beamed.

"Thank you Mr. Weasley. Yes, I'm ready." He took her arm and led her down the stairs. Before they left the door he turned and took her cheeks in the palms of his hands.

"Hermione, I want you to know, you're already my daughter. You and Ginny have been my little girls for many years now, and I want you to know that. I'm very proud of you, and Molly and I love you very much. You and George will be good for each other. Respect each other, love each other if you can, and never go to bed angry. We'll always be here for you both if you ever need anything. I'm so happy one of my boys has finally smartened up a bit and caught you. Now you'll really and truly be my daughter." He pulled her in for a hug. "Be happy ducky." That one last use of his term of endearment for his children did it. The whole talk did it really. Suddenly a wave of emotion hit her and she squeezed him hard. All the anger she had for the law, the ludicrous ideas of the ministry and the fear of what would come next was overshadowed. She was now filled with love for her family, gratefulness to George for having her, and actual girly giddiness for her own wedding. The little girl inside of her playing house was finally appeased.

When Arthur pulled away, he pulled her arm under his again and patted her hand. She just smiled meekly and nodded. "Thank you." He nodded back. He opened the door and the smell of fall night air filled her nose. She couldn't have picked a better night for a wedding. The path from the house to the clearing was well worn and more used looking every day. With all the preparations and setup of just hers and Ginny's weddings, all the grass had been trodden down and mashed in to the dirt. The dirt kicked up and brushed the bottom of her dress a bit, but she didn't really care. The band was playing a slow jazzy song as Ginny walked up the aisle, and Hermione followed. Dark had set in, and the lanterns glowed in soft creamy yellow light.

George stood in front waiting for her, eyes locked on hers the entire time. This time she made no smiles and hello's at people as she went down the aisle. That's what Ginny was for. She got to the front where Mr. Weasley kissed her cheek before he gave her away to George. The music softened, but didn't stop as they said their vows. They weren't as passionate and fervent as Ginny and Harry's, but they were warm, honest and promising. Never once would someone assume this was a marriage of convenience. Hermione was once again lost until the end when they were told to kiss. George took charge and kissed her just the way he had before. Again she felt the warm rush start in her chest and melt down to her stomach. Everyone clapped and the men whooped when he pulled her closer and kissed her longer than they had when 'practicing'. Hermione was beginning to think the kiss was never going to end so she gave in to it and let out a small sigh.

Then George pulled away and said, "There."

OOO

George took Hermione's hand and they walked through the throng of people toward the house to wait for the reception to start. They walked through the front door and George loosened his tie. "Why did you say 'there'?"

"I had to wait for your sigh."

"What are you talking about?" She knew she did it, but she didn't know it was some kind of cue. Was that something she should know? She had never read anything about it. Oh no, what if she was sending some sort of 'I want you' signal and she didn't know it!

"I wait for you to sigh. That way I know you felt it," he told her as they wandered into the kitchen.

"I'm still not understanding. George, I'm sorry to admit this, but if that is some sort of sign or something, I'm sorry, I didn't know."

George could see the creases forming on Hermione's forehead as she tried to figure out what he was talking about. He laughed and sat on the table. "No Hermione, it's not. Well, for me it is, but as a rule no. I know that you are really enjoying it when you sigh. Then I know you're feeling that burn like I am when I do it. It's been taking more and more to make you sigh, but I can still get it out of you. You look beautiful by the way, smashing dress."

"Thank you do you like it?" She looked down and smoothed out the material with her hands. With the compliment she completely forgot the explanation he gave, just as he intended.

"You don't even know how wonderful you look right now, and that makes you all the more beautiful. Come sit next to me." He patted the seat next to him. She walked over and flopped onto the table beside her husband.

"It feels so strange being in such a pretty dress when nobody else is. I know I'm the bride and I'm supposed to, but I feel like the person who overdressed for the party. You know what I mean?"

"No, I always stand out at a party. I love this by the way." He tugged at the cuff of his jacket. "Fred just about died when he saw it. Now he's trying to convince Angelina to let him have one like it at their wedding. I think you'll be getting a talking to from her from her on that."

Hermione laughed. "I knew you would love it. It's your wedding too. I know you didn't want any hand in it, but I thought you might like a little you thrown in. Wait until we get to the reception. A mix of you and me together is in the drinks. If anybody not of age tries to drink they are going to be in for a surprise."

"What did you do?" George asked excitedly.

"Let's just say that they may blend in to the rest of the decorations."

"You didn't."

"I did," Hermione grinned at the look on George's face, a mixture of awe and anticipation.

"What color?"

"Purple."

"Our color of choice. Another point for you Mionebee."

She ignored his use of that horrible name again. "Yes well," she said with mock pride with her nose in the air. She looked over at George and they both laughed.

"Well, what do you say we go kick this shindig in to high gear?" George asked his new wife.

"I think that's a good idea."

George took her arm much like his father had in this very room earlier. He put his hand on the door to push it open then exclaimed, "Oh, I almost forgot." Hermione looked at him in question for a split second before he swooped down and kissed her again. He dipped her down and kissed her harder than he had before. Pulling her back up, he took her arm again and opened the door as if nothing happened. Walking toward the orchard where the reception was set up he explained, "I had to do it sometime. I had the urge to do it while in front of everyone, but thought you might hex me for it. Now, I've done it, and you're not embarrassed." Hermione cracked up laughing and walked with him.

The small grove had been turned in to a garden wedding dream. Lanterns were strung up in the tall leafy branches of the trees. The branches made canopies over the tables so to give the idea of a room made of nature. Hermione loved it. It smelled like fall and the air was cool. Again the thought passed through her head of how perfect it all was. A small space was cleared in the center to be a grassy dance floor. The band began to play and George swept her to the center and started to dance. The song that started was not a sappy, slow song, but an upbeat, almost cha cha.

_Oh you can dance_

_With every guy who gives you the eye_

_Let him hold you tight_

_And you can smile_

_Every smile for the man who held your hand_

_Beneath the pale moonlight_

_But don't forget who's taking you home_

_And if who's arms your gonna be_

_So darling save the last dance for me_

George twirled her around and made large clumsy steps. Hermione laughed and went along with his carefree fashion. People started to join them in their fun. When the end came, George spun her in one last flourish, then pulled her close. Everyone clapped and laughed. Speeches came next. Ginny wished then well and happiness and told Hermione not to get in so much trouble now that she's married. Fred told stories of their own trouble and told George he expected him back to his old ways by Monday morning.

Dinner was wonderful and the cake was even better. When the first teenager was trying to look cool with a martini glass in hand, they didn't notice their skin and hair turn a violent shade of purple. Fred and George immediately noticed and laughed hysterically. Only a couple more teens turned purple until word caught on what it was from. People kept approaching Hermione asking what she had done, and where they could get some of what she used. She told them it would be on sale by the end of the month at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. George and Fred smiled at her and puffed out their chests.

"Another great invention for the good old family business, eh?"

"George, your wife is taking all the fun out of being a kid," Fred told his twin with all the disgust he could muster. The effect was slightly dampered by the amusement in his eyes as he watched a purple teenager pass them.

"But making it all the more fun to be an adult."

"Very true. I expect some of that for my own wedding Hermione, but I want them to turn pink."

"I'll be sure to get you some Fred," Hermione told him as she rolled her eyes.

At four in the morning everyone was sitting around drinking coffee drinks, some alcoholic, some not, and munching on the breakfast spread on each of the tables. Never had anyone ever been served two meals at a wedding before, but they loved it. The sun was coming up soon, and it was time for everyone to head home. Fred gave George a wink and popped out with Angelina. Just when Hermione was ready to do the same and go home to the flat above the shop, George stopped her.

"Ah ah ah. I don't think you'll want to go there lovey."

"Why? I thought Fred and Angelina were staying at the Burrow again tonight?" Hermione furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"They are, but that's not why we can't go there," George told her, and Hermione could see that he had something planned. She just didn't know what.

"Really, can you just be straightforward? I'm very tired and I'm very ready to be out of this dress."

"I couldn't agree with you more. I would love you to be out of that dress, but I have a surprise for you first. Hold my waist. Good, now hold on tight, I wouldn't want to splinch my brand new wife." _POP_! They were gone from their spot and to a new one up on a hill looking down on the orchard.

"What are we doing up here?"

"There you see that? There's the Burrow," George pointed over the orchard and towards the top of the next hill.

"I know where the house is George."

"Ok, now turn this way." He took her shoulders and turner her. She could see a house a bit off the way down the road with a couple lights on. "That's where Angelina and Fred went. He bought and had the house built last week when he asked her to marry him. White picket fence and everything."

Hermione put her hand to her mouth and laughed. "Well, it's just what she asked for isn't it? That was very sweet of him."

"Yes, yes, Fred is very sweet. You know, maybe you should have married him." George rolled his eyes jokingly. "Now look here." He turned her again to look further down the winding road. She was almost squinting to see this one. "See that house all the way out there. It's exactly one mile away from Fred and two miles away from the Burrow. It's new too."

"I see it. It's beautiful. I love that blue color on a house." She was looking at it as best she could with such little light. There was a light on above the front door and one through a window of what she assumed was a living room. It had a big yard and a garden to the side. Lots of trees were dotted through the yard and a porch swing hung from the branches of one in the front yard.

"That's our house," he said.

Hermione looked up at him with shock. He just kept looking at the house, hands in pockets, looking as if nothing had been said at all. Hermione's mouth hung open and she looked back at the house, then back at George again.

"Are you kidding me?"

"No."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Nope."

Hermione then did something she vowed in third year that she would never do. She squealed. She jumped up and down and hugged her new husband around the neck. She brushed kisses all over his face and hugged him tight. "Oh George," kiss kiss "Thank you so much," kiss kiss "I can't believe you did this," kiss kiss "You're so sweet," kiss kiss "Thank you!"

He took her by the waist and hugged her tight against him. "You're welcome." He pulled away to look in her eyes and said, "Let's go home."

OOO

Hermione touched everything as she passed it. George told her there were four floors to explore and to take her time. He went upstairs to what he said was their bedroom to take a shower and left her on the ground floor. It wasn't completely furnished, but there were things here and there. He didn't want to pick everything out on his own, but he and Fred split up the furniture from their old flat. Besides, as he said before, he had no knack for color.

He got the couch. She ran her hands over the familiar worn out material. Many a good day was spent on this couch.

In the kitchen, she found a large, long table like the one at the Burrow. Their presents were stacked on top of it, which told her that the family already knew about the house because she remembered Ginny saying she was taking the presents home for her. Somewhere in the back of her mind she hoped to one day have these chairs full of children and family like Molly and Arthur had. For now though, it would be full of friends and the family she had just married in to.

The second floor had a library. There was a fireplace and large chairs and couches. There were a total of five books on the shelves so far, the ones she had brought in her suitcase. The third floor had four empty bedrooms in it, each one with their own bathroom. Growing up with just one for seven siblings must have made George feel very generous for his own children and future guests. The fourth floor had a door at the top of the stairs. She opened it slowly and peeked in. The entire top floor was their bedroom. The bed was large with brand new sheets on it and a canopy over top. There was a fireplace with an oversized couch in front of it and a table with a few new charms books on it.

"I got those for you. Not much of a gift on your wedding day, but I couldn't think of much else."

Hermione turned to see George leaning on the door jam to the bathroom. It took some effort on Hermione's part to focus on his face and not his bare chest.

"You gave me this house, you didn't have to get me anything else."

"I didn't think of the house as a present, just a place for us away from the family. I may love my brother, but he has no sense of privacy."

"I didn't get you anything this nice, I'm sorry." She walked over and sat on the bed. The sheets felt cool under her finger tips, and she ran them back and forth.

"Let's see it then." He sat next to her in his flannel pajama pants and pulled on a t-shirt. Hermione sighed, took out her wand and accio'ed his gift from where it sat on the table downstairs. George ripped off the paper and pulled open the box. Inside was a watch.

"It's like the one your mother has. It tells time on the top of course, but the rest is our family. Well, part of it, only people you see everyday. There's me," she pointed to the tiny hand that was next to his under 'HOME'. "Then there is Fred. Well, his home, not ours. It's only so big. And there are Mum and Dad." She pointed to two more hands that pointed to 'BURROW'. "When your Mum is close by and you don't want to get caught doing what you inevitably will do, it will blink red three times and give you a head start to stop."

"Brilliant," George beamed at the gift.

"I thought you might like that. It won't stop you from getting caught all the time, but it may deter a few thrashings."

"My mother can't spank me anymore Hermione, I'm a married man now."

"Try to tell her that. I'm sure she'll be over here every day while I'm at school."

"Nah, I'll be at the flat above the store while you're at school." He stood and walked to what she supposed he was claiming as his side of the bed. She didn't care really. She slept in the middle so, either side was fine with her.

"But why? You have this huge house to live in. Why stay there?"

"Because it's a huge house, and I'd feel lonely. It was more of a place to come with you on weekends and holidays until you're done with school. Then we'll both move in here."

"But it will feel so weird then. I'll know that nobody has been here all week, and everything is just as I left it. It will be like being a guest in my own home."

"Well, if you like, I'll come muck it up for you before you come home. Throw my laundry on the floor, put dishes in the sink. Would that make you feel better?" He pulled the blankets down and crawled in to bed.

"No, it wouldn't," Hermione laughed, "but thanks for the offer."

"Go change into your night clothes. We only have a few hours until we're expected at the Burrow again, and we both need a nap." Hermione nodded and went to the chest of drawers to grab her things. Just as she expected, her clothes were unpacked, and not so surprising, her underwear was right there next to his in the top drawer. 'Oh, I'm sure he just loves that', she thought to herself, 'always seeing my nickers.' She went to the bathroom to change, not yet comfortable enough to do it in front of George. She gingerly hung up her dress on the back of the door and made her way to what she would now call her side of the bed. Her body must have been more tired than she thought because as soon as she laid down her feet hurt, and her eyes closed.

"This is the most comfortable bed I've ever been in."

"Fred and I picked it. We jumped on beds all day to find this one. He has one in their bedroom too, though I'm sure it's already been tested a few times, and I don't mean with feet."

"George!"

"What? I know that he took her there last weekend to show her the house. I also know they spent the night. You can't deny that they did it."

"I like to think that some human beings can go without 'doing it' for more than three seconds while alone in the same room."

"Not that pair."

"Oh stop it, I don't want to think of them having," Hermione hesitated, "you know."

"Sex."

"Yes, that."

"Sex."

"Yes."

"Sex."

"Yes, I said yes."

"No, say it. Sex. It's just a word. And what is it that you always used to say?"

"Fear of a word only increases fear of the thing itself," She sighed with her memory. "Yes, I know."

"Then say it." They were in the dark now and she had climbed in to her side of the bed.

Hermione huffed into the dark bedroom. "Sex," she said aloud.

"Good, now come here. Now that I have a wife I refuse to cuddle a pillow."j

She smiled as she more than happily scooted toward him. Instead of pulling his pillow to him tonight, he wrapped an arm under his wife, and she nuzzled in to his neck.

"Goodnight wife."

She smiled. Her cheeks were starting to hurt from smiling so much.

"Goodnight husband."

A/N: Well, I tried and tried to split this up and draw it out, but you guys just had to have another chapter, haha, so I posted it all together. I hope you liked it! I don't have the next chapter finished yet, but it will be up by next weekend. Thanks for reading and I hope to hear from you.

Ivy


	8. Chapter 8

Waking up alone felt strange. She had been married for less than a day, only hours even, and she already felt strange waking up alone. She walked down the stairs of her new home to find George sitting at the head of the dining room table with his feet propped up. He had a glass of water in front of him and the Daily Prophet in his hands. She felt like she was intruding on his quiet time and decided to go back upstairs.

"Well good morning sunshine." He called over to her just as she was turning to leave.

"Good morning." She took hold of the tie on her robe and fiddled with it as she walked over to the sink to get herself a glass of water.

"We're expected over at the Burrow in an hour, but we should leave in half an hour to get there early with everyone to give Mum the present you girls bought."

"Ginny and I didn't buy it, we all did. And I'm not so sure we should give it to her today. It might make Lavender feel like we're belittling her gift. Maybe we should just wait until Christmas."

"Don't belittle your own present because of that ninny. What she did was sneaky and mean. You had a brilliant idea and she tried to make you look small. We talked about this yesterday. You are part of this family and as much as Mum loves us all, I think she loves you more than that painted up baboon."

"And I think Molly would love to be able to cook on her new pots and pans for Sunday night dinner." Her voice was a mix of forlornness and hope.

"She would." George replied definitively. Hermione's face brightened and she was instantly happy again.

"I'm going to go upstairs and get ready. Oh, isn't it exciting giving presents?!"

"Even better getting them I think. Feel free to dote on me now too." George called after her as she ran up the stairs to get ready to go. She had a new burst of excitement at giving Molly her present.

Hermione wasn't one to charge ahead and do things willy nilly, that included running up stairs in excitement. That is the reason she was now rubbing her bottom and slowly walking up the stairs. In all of her excitement she had missed a step, twisted when trying to catch the railing and landed on her backside.

"Note to self, don't do that again."

She opened the door to their bedroom and made for her bathroom. A nice hot shower would make her feel better. When she got out there on the bed was an outfit. She hadn't heard George come up, but there was no sight of him now. After drying her hair and charming it to be two french braids on the sides of her head she walked over to her outfit. There was a fitted long sleeve flannel shirt and a pair of jeans. With it he matched her favorite pair of red shoes. It didn't exactly scream 'I was just married last night', but it sure felt comfortable.

She was at the mirror when she heard a popping sound. George had apparated up to their bed and called into her.

"Hermione, it's time to go."

"On my way." She walked out of the bathroom. "And thanks for helping me pick out an outfit. You do know I've been able to do that on my own for quite some time now, don't you?"

"I just wanted to help. I know you would have been standing there debating whether or not you should wear something nice as the girl who was just married, or something comfortable because you were in that dress all day yesterday. My vote was comfort, so I thought I'd help steer the way."

"Well anyway, I appreciate it, thank you."

"Should we go then?" George once again held his arm out to Hermione for her to take. He apparated them a short distance from the house so they could walk the rest of the way. While they walked through the wards and to the house he told her jokes and pranks he planned to pull on Fred once he was married. Hermione warned that he may get the same treatment, but then he reminded that they had been brothers for a very long time and had gotten very used to retaliation and pranks from one another.

"I'm thinking whoopee cushions in his bed the night of his wedding. They'll be trying to get it on and they'll keep hearing farts!" He was more than delighted with the idea and couldn't stop laughing.

"George, leave them alone. It will be there wedding night and that's special."

"It's not like they haven't done it before." he argued like a whiney child.

"Yes, but the first time as man and wife, that's different."

"I'm sorry then, that you didn't get that."

"Oh George, I'm not ready for that. I know we agreed on a normal marriage, but I don't think doing that just for the sake of doing it is right. We'll wait until it's right, and by then hopefully we won't have whoopee cushions in our bed." She gave him a look to drive the point home.

"Fine, fine. I'll do it once you're back at school, but I'll write to you about how it went."

"That sounds fine to me."

"Planning something without me are you?" Fred's voice was suddenly near them as he and Angelina caught up to them.

"Just getting my wife's opinion. I'll tell you about it later." George winked at her and she smiled.

OOO

Fred and George walked in to the kitchen with a very large box and set it in front of their mother who had her eyes covered by her husband. She knew they had a surprise for her, but she had no idea what it was. The boys rushed back to their seats and tried to look as though they had never gotten up.

"Okay, open." They said together. Arthur pulled his hands away and Molly gasped and pulled her hands up to cover her mouth in surprise.

"Oh you children didn't have to do this." Her hands went to her chest as she looked at all of them and smiled.

"Yes we did Mum." Ginny said. "You deserve it."

"We wanted you to know how much we care for you." Penny chimed in with her soothing voice. "The day after Ginny's wedding we all got to talking. We all wanted to express how much we love you." Penny was trying to push that they had the idea before Lavender without having to say it out right.

"And we wanted you to know that no matter how old we get, no matter if we're married and live away from you, we'll always be your kids." Bill said, holding Fleur who had tears in her eyes.

"And that we still want you to cook for us every Sunday." Ron piped in. Everyone laughed. That was part of the reason they got her that specific present, but leave it to Ron to think of his stomach.

"Oh you're all such dears." Molly went around the whole table and hugged them all. "Now I'll just set these to wash and we can get lunch on the table. Who wants to volunteer to be the first couple in the table setting rotation?"

"What are you talking about?" Percy asked as if she were crazy.

"Well, I've decided that since everyone already has their spouse as their built in partner we could go in order or oldest to youngest for who sets the table. So who wants to be the lucky couple to start us off?" She looked around the room expectantly.

"Percy and I will do it." Penny offered once she noticed that nobody was clamoring for the job. Percy gave her a look and stood with her. They each picked up a stack of plates and went around the table. As Penny passed Lavender she made sure to give her the plate that she gave Molly the day before out of the missed matched pile in her hands. "They are so lovely." She said as she went to the next person. Everyone looked over when they heard her say it and had to keep from laughing. Nobody else was passed any of the new dishes but in front of Lavender sat an entire set. Food was making it way to the table as Molly balanced it in the air and signaled where she wanted everything to go. As soon as it hit the table hands were on it and plates were piled high.

"So how do you like the new house Hermione? Isn't it great?" Angelina was no doubt excited about her new home and Hermione instantly knew this was a rhetorical question. "We're trying to decide on a name for it. I want something beautiful to match the house, but he of course wants something silly like 'The Lair'. I think we've almost decided on Weasley Park because of all the land behind it. And did you see my fence? My own little white picket fence. I just love it! Oh I can't wait until I have it all ready and we start having kids running around and down the street to their grandparents house. And you being so close by will be great. But listen to me, what did you think of yours?"

"It was amazing. I can't believe George did that for me. We're going to go finish buying things for it this afternoon, so we'll be pretty busy."

"I thought George already decorated?"

"No, not all of it, just odds and ends."

"But he spent hours in that store, I wonder what he could have been doing that whole time."

"Jumping on beds from what I hear."

Angelina laughed. "So he told you. Yes, that was a sight to see, but I mean after Fred and I left."

"He was there longer? That's surprising."

"No it's not." Fred leaned over to their conversation with his arm around his fiance. "He spent forever picking out that dining room table. He even came back to the shop with a couple of picture. I swore they were the same table, but he insisted that they weren't and went back."

"All over a table?" Angelina asked.

Fred looked over to Hermione and gave her a meaningful look then up to his brother who had just started listening to the conversation as well. "The perfect table. Wouldn't you say Hermione?" His tone held something more for George than it did for her.

Now it was Hermione's turn to look at her husband. For a man that claimed to have no decorating savvy, he surely put a lot of thought in to her dining room table. She had instantly fallen in love with it when she saw it and had her first real glimpse into the future. To know that he must have been thinking the same thing touched her heart.

"I think it's a fine table Fred and I can't wait to have everyone over for dinner some night to muck it up." She laughed at her joke with the other three. Then suddenly, it got cold in the room and everyone stopped talking.

"Why don't you have us over tonight then so we can see this amazing table?" Lavenders voice cut through the family commotion. It was sickeningly sweet but all knew her question was asked with malice. Hermione finished chewing on a bite of mashed potato and turned her eyes up as if thinking.

"You know Lavender, that sounds like a great idea. What do you think Molly, should we have a potluck at my house tonight?" She looked to Molly to help ease the tension the snide girl had once again brought to a conversation.

"That sounds lovely dear. I was meaning to come put some food in your fridge tonight anyway." She merrily got out of her chair and began collecting the food off of the table and ordering others to put their dishes in the sink. "Have to get started, only a few hours from dinner you know." She smiled and made her way over to her cupboards and started pulling things out as her kitchen went into a cooking frenzy around her.

Hermione and George were walking down the path toward the edge of the wards. Hermione looked back to be sure nobody was close by and let out a frustrated sound.

"She just had to didn't she? I'm nowhere near ready to entertain and she just had to. She knows I can't back down from a challenge and that was most certainly a challenge."

"You didn't have to though. I was a second away from telling her to stuff it when you came up with your plan. I'll be there to help you though."

"George, you and I both know you can't cook at all, how are you going to help?"

"You forget that we'll have the home court advantage tonight. I have things to prepare, to set up if I'm going to be ready by dinner." He had a sly look on his face that just screamed trouble.

"George Weasley, you are so wicked sometimes."

"I have to defend my wife's honor."

"Well, we should go shopping before we wage war. We may have a table, but no food to put on it and no chairs to sit on."

George took Hermione's hand, turned her dramatically, pulled her close and popped them away.

OOO

"So what should we call our house do you think?" asked George as they were testing out reclining chairs for the living room. "This one's too small." He got out of a large overstuffed blue chair and went to the next.

"I don't know. I think something like The Burrow would be cute since we're so close to it. Nothing like Weasley Park though, that sounds like too much. That chair was just fine." She got up and sat in the chair he had just vacated.

"I don't want a cute name for the house. It's a house for Merlin's sake not a bloody kitten." He once again got up and went to anther chair.

"You know I didn't mean cute, but appropriate. Would you just pick a chair we still need food and this is the last furniture store."

"I don't think anything 'appropriate' would be appropriate either. Think about the family that lives there. You really need to try this one."

Hermione walked over to his chair and waited for him to get up. "Well?" She tried to urge him, "Are you going to move?" George shook his head and pulled her down onto his lap.

"Now see, this one is perfect." He snuggled her closer and put the feet up. "Oh yeah, this is the one."

"It's huge and it will swallow me whole."

"It's comfortable and it fits the two of us together without your bony backside digging into my leg. We should get it." He held her there a little longer.

"Alright, I agree. Now lets go pay and go to the market."

"Done." They nodded at the sales person who had been waiting close by the whole time they sat in the chairs. The poor boy had infinite patience with them as they went from show room to show room to pick things out for every room in their house. Little did he know that they just wrote in a tip that would pay for the rest of his college and living expenses at the bottom of the bill. Hermione and George walked out of the store and the young man yelled and held the check up in the air after he glanced at the bottom.

"So what were you thinking for names?"

"Well, The Dwelling would fit. Especially if Angelina lets Fred go with The Lair."

"I don't think so."

"But it sounds cool."

"It sounds stupid, pick something else."

"Well if you're so smart little miss Head Girl, you come up with something."

"Ingleside. It means near a fire or hearth, like at a home. Since the Burrow is our 'hearth' so to speak, I think it's fitting."

"That's actually not bad. And not as stupid sounding as Weasley Park."

"Their name isn't set in stone yet and if it's what they like then it's fine."

"Whatever you say wifey dearest."

Conversation went on as they walked through the market. They discussed the actual health content of a carrot, whether or not they wanted green beans, and what kind of ice cream to get until they decided to each get one that the other also liked. They had decided that Hermione would make a pie for dinner since everyone was going to be sick to death of cake soon and George was going to make steaks and chicken. Hermione couldn't say no to him when he saw the grills at the store. He had to get the biggest one with the most gadgets. He argued that to christen it tonight would be only right, so he and Fred were going to man the grill while everyone set up. It was bound to be a horror, but she had to see what hilarity ensued.

OOO

Angelina and Fred got there a while before everyone else was due to arrive. Fred was so excited at the prospect of lighting what George had called 'the beast'. The two of them on the porch could be heard through the screen door talking about what each knob did and just how many of them they would have to turn to get the desired effect. Then there was the discussion of just how to cook the meat. Hermione couldn't help but tell them how very muggle they sounded. She and Angelina stood at the door just watching them.

"I'm so ready for this." Angelina was looking out at Fred wistfully.

"What do you mean?"

"This, all of this." She motioned outside at the men with her hand. "I"m ready to be a wife, his wife. I'm ready to start having kids and keep house."

"I'm glad you feel that way, but I was nowhere near ready. I'm not even out of school yet."

"George will be good to you though. I remember dating him for a little while in school. He was the sweetest boy, but, as strange as this sounds considering who I'm talking about, I needed a little more excitement."

"Now that's looney. But you're right, he's sweet and Fred is certainly the more wild of the two."

A large fire ball raising up from the grill interrupted their conversation. Both men looked over with innocent smiles on their faces but glee with what they had done was evident in their eyes.

"I suppose I should get Fred to help me set up the table before he burns down your house."

"Oh you don't have to do that."

"But it's our 'turn' and we wouldn't want to go outside of tradition now do we?"

"The tradition was started yesterday, I hardly think it's law."

"With Molly, it always is."

"You're right."

"Fred, come in here and help me set the table." Angelina opened the door and waved her arm to get him to follow. When Fred came in, Hermione went out. They had finally gotten the flames just right and he was starting to cook. Angelina was right, he was a good husband. She was glad she ended up with him rather than some random guy who answered her newspaper ad, or worse, a Slytherin. A well of emotion opened up in her as she realized how grateful she was to him. Then there was a warmth as she remembered how sweet he had been through all of this. How he loved her as a wife in so short a time. He turned a smile at her and tears started to form in her eyes and her lip quivered. When she got to him she wrapped her arms around him tight and squeezed.

"What's this now?" George asked. He put down his cooking utensil and pulled her closer to him. "I'm not going to ruin dinner that badly." She let out a laughing sob.

"No, no, it's not that. I'm just so happy."

Her admission made that same warmth travel through George. This was exactly what he wanted. He picked her up off of the ground and buried his face in her neck. Hermione cried on his shoulder and held on all the tighter. Crying together hardly seemed like a happy, loving action, but it was for them in this moment. But of course, all things must come to an end.

"Come on brother of mine, not much time left." Fred called from one of the windows of the living room.

George put Hermione back on her feet but gave her one last squeeze before he let her go.

"We're setting up the house for Lavender." He dried his eyes with the palms of his hands.

"But the house is already set up." Hermione dabbed at her eyes with the apron she was wearing.

"No, I mean they way we set things up." Out came the mischievous smile and the raised eyebrow.

"Oh, well then, by all means join your brother. People will be arriving soon." She put her hands on his chest, got up on her tip toes and kissed his cheek.

George dipped his head down and kissed his wife full on the lips. There were remnants of the emotion they just shared pushed along. When he pulled away, he gave her a meaningful look and walked in to the house.

A/N: Okay, I'm stopping there just because I want to start the next chapter with all the wicked things the twins do to Lavender and have the second half be the Neville/Luna wedding. Thanks all for the great comments and so many adds to lists! I hope you liked it!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Okay, so here's the new chapter. Sorry everyone that's emailed and commented to me. Thanks to all those who didn't know better and commented nicely. My real book has gotten in the way and I just transferred to a new department at the hospital AND I've changed my major in school. Busy couple of months for me. What really made her get on here and write 12 pages was the fact that you guys were emailing me directly instead of just messaging me. Yes, I plan to continue the Weasley wedding marathon. Yes, I wish I could write quicker and that this wasn't still a work in progress. Yes, I love all of your reviews. Yes, they made me feel bad that I hadn't been writing. And lastly, yes, I need a beta again. Sorry at the horrible grammar and spelling errors. There are only so many times a person can reread their own writing. I also feel like my perspective flipped around a lot this chapter. Well, anyway, enjoy!

Angelina and Hermione talked and laughed as they watched the boys set up various traps and pranks for Lavender. The first was set to go off right as she walked in the door. They were more than ready to open the door when a tentative knock came. Large hugs were given, even though they had all seen each other hours before. Wives and girlfriends hands were full of dishes and platters as they were led to the kitchen.

Lavender and Ron were at the back of the bunch no doubt by Lavenders design.

"Let's see this infamous table then." She said smugly with a sugary sweet smile on her face. Ron came forward for his hug from his long time friend and followed the rest of his family. Hermione took the bowl of salad from Lavenders hands and turned for the kitchen. On her way past Hermione gave George a peck on the lips and winked at him. Now that the witch was here it made her want them to have their fun all the more. Just at the entrance to the kitchen, Hermione heard a buzzing sound and then a squeal. She turned with a surprised look on her face.

"What happened?" She asked innocently.

"I don't know." Lavender answered. She was visibly shaken. "I think your door just shocked me."

"Oh no. Well, I'll have to have George look at that once dinner is over. Why don't you come to the kitchen Lavender?" Hermione turned on her heel and proudly walked in to her kitchen with a smirk on her face. Oh yes, she loved having a twin by her side. She put the bowl down on the table and started talking to Penny and Molly when another squeal was heard.

"Goodness sakes, what's wrong?" She asked as if she was honestly concerned and like the same thing didn't happen a moment ago. Lavenders hair was now starting to stick up and she was still shaking a bit.

"I think this doorway shocked me too. Is it happening to anyone else?" She looked around the room. Everybody had gotten the idea by now and played along. They all looked surprised and confused.

Once everyone was sitting, Hermione thanked everyone for coming and George announced that they had officially moved in. Everyone toasted to them. As soon as Lavender's glass was on the table her hair turned purple. Ron's eyes got so large Hermione was sure they would pop out of his head. Molly was trying to keep a straight face but the twins were far less couth. They had no qualms with pointing and laughing.

Nobody thought Lavender would brake so easily, but her eyes started to wet with unshed tears. She put on a brave face though. To Ron's credit, he too took a sip from Lavender's glass and looked straight in to her eyes as his hair turned as purple as hers. It was touching. Nobody said a word about it for the rest of the meal.

"I think," Hermione whispered in to George's ear, "that we've made our point. Perhaps we could save the other things you had planned for another day?" It was more of a heavy laid suggestion than a question. Her husband looked in to her eyes questioningly.

"Has your honor been thoroughly defended?" He smirked at her. She smiled back at him lovingly.

"I would say so."

Her husband pulled her closer and kissed her forehead. "I think I need to excuse myself then." He stood for the table and turned to Fred. "Twin of mine, may I speak with you a moment?"

"Sure thing." Fred too got up and followed his brother out of the room. How much he must care for her to stop perfectly awful pranks at her request. They would be saved for another day to be sure, but for tonight, family was off limits. Hermione asked everyone to adjourn to the backyard where t chairs were set up with a magical pest repellent around them. She and Angelina brought out dessert and drinks. Everyone ate and talked until their speech was lazy and the night was dark. Percy was the first to stand. He offered his hand to Penny and she stood beside him.

"Thank you for a lovely evening Hermione. I hope it won't be the last time we spend such an amiable night in your home." Fred and George rolled their eyes at their brothers over the top manners. Hermione stood as well and hugged Penny.

"I hope you'll come to our house when it's finished Hermione. We would love to have you all over." She looked around at the family.

"Of course we will Penny. I would love to see it."

Percy once again took his fiances hand and walked away to the front of the house. A few moments later a crack of apparation could be heard. That was everyones cue to leave as well. Everyone walked up to the newlywed couple and thanked them for having them over and said their goodbyes. They walked through the house to the door and said goodbye one last time. Each couple apparated to their respective homes or to drop off their intended at theirs. Hermione shut the door and turned to George.

"Well, that was a nice evening."

"I especially liked the part where Ron's hair turned purple. Priceless."

"Yes, it was. I think it was very sweet of him to do that for her. I think he really showed his colors there."

"Yes, yes. Ever the chivalrous one. I just wish he would have left well enough alone. She deserved what she got."

"Don't talk about your brother that way. I would hope you would do the same for me."

"Not likely." He laughed to himself. This was obviously the wrong thing to say. Hermione gave him a dirty look and stormed off to the kitchen to set things to clean. George closed his eyes and scolded himself for his own stupidity. After taking a deep breath he followed her.

"Mione, I was joking. I meant if you were like her I wouldn't."

"No, no, you don't need to lie to make me feel better. I know we're only married for convenience. I wouldn't expect you to go out of your way for me."

After what they had wordlessly shared this afternoon, her words hurt him deeply. He thought he was really making headway with her. After spending a night with her in his arms and an entire day planning their future and home together, he knew he loved her. Now she was taking that away from him. She was taking it away from him.

"Don't say that Hermione. You know I would do anything for you. It was a harmless prank. Can't we just forget it?" His voice was uncharacteristically calm. He watched the back of her head as she put her hands in the soapy water of the sink, helping the charm wash the dished. His hands were in him pockets to stop himself from reaching out to her. He didn't know what to do in a situation like this. What was appropriate?

"I know I've already asked a lot from you George. I wouldn't presume to think..." Her voice stopped and she sniffed.

Now his heart was breaking. How had the day come to this? He walked up behind her and placed his hands on the counter on either side of her. He leaned his head against her shoulder and exhaled deeply. She sniffled once again and this time he felt her small body shake under him.

"Hermione." Something inside of him was angry, and another part was heartbroken. The anger was at himself for not taking her seriously. At her for taking him too seriously. And the other part wanted her to stop crying so he could stop feeling this stabbing feeling. "Hermione, stop, please. Stop crying."

She pulled her hands out of the water and dried them on a dish towel. She then dried her eyes and took a deep shuddering breath. He pulled his hands inward and took her small hands in his hugging her close.

"I would drink hair color changing potion for you. I would drink poison for you. I would do anything to keep you safe. I wouldn't let people hurt your feelings and if anyone does they will have hell on earth to pay. You are my wife, I am your husband. I take with that all that it entails. I would do anything for you Hermione Weasley."

The way he said her name, Hermione Weasley, so reverently made her shake with tears again. She turned in his arms and curled herself in to his large frame. He pulled her to him and leaned his head on hers.

"I've been such a fool lately. I keep bursting with fits of damsel in distress and you keep having to comfort me. I'm so sorry George, I don't know what's come over me."

"That's what I'm here for. You've always been family. Now you just happen to be a little more than a sister. I know that sounds slightly gross, but look for the sentiment."

She laughed at his statement and sniffed again. He pulled back to look at her and she wiped her eyes and runny nose on the dish towel.

"I think we've had a very full day today and it may just be past my bedtime."

"Easily remedied." He took her hand in his and pulled her with him to their room.

Once in the bed, he took her to him again. She easily fell in to place against him. They both laid there awake, but not talking. Hermione decided to break the silence.

"We have Luna and Neville's wedding tomorrow."

"Yes we do."

"I'm glad they could be so happy."

"They are very lucky."

"I feel pretty lucky too."

George propped his head up on his arm to look at her. She turned her face up to meet his eyes.

"So do I." They stayed looking at each other until it became uncomfortable. "Even if you are a crybaby."

She slapped him on the chest and nuzzled back in to his chest. He pulled the blanket further up to her shoulders and closed his eyes.

"Goodnight Mione."

"Night George."

"Wife."

"Husband."

OOO

The couple woke up late and hurried to get ready. Hermione had claimed the shower first explaining that much more time was needed for her to get ready after it than her husband. He admitted defeat with a quick jab about her hair and went downstairs to get some tea.

After her shower Hermione rushed to her closet to get dressed. She went searching for the yellow sun dress she bought to wear to Neville and Luna's wedding. She had to laugh when she found it. George had taken it out and laid it on the chair in the closet. With it he had matched a pair or black and white polka dotted heals and a black bolero sweater. Not what she would have chosen, but since he went through all the trouble of picking it, she would wear just what he set out. What she didn't want to admit was just as funny was that he had picked out a black and white polka dotted bra and underwear set as well. She was thinking he was a little to obliging with her underwear drawer.

Once she was done she met him down in the kitchen. She saw what he was wearing and smiled. He was so handsome. He wore a black suit with a purple shirt and a bright green tie. She walked up to him, brushed his hair off of his face and adjusted his tie.

"You know, I'm a big boy now, I can fix my own tie."

"I know, I'm just... I don't know, I just am."

"What is it with women and ties. Mum first, now you. All of you. You have to fix our ties whenever you see us. It's something to do to with your DNA I tell you."

"Oh hush up and take me to the house."

"We're at the house." He stilled her hands by taking them in his and kissing them.

"You know what I mean. Now come on, we'll be late."

Instead of walking to the Burrow, they apparated. Hermione refused to walk all the way there in the shoes she was wearing. Everybody met in the kitchen of the Burrow and had a quick bite to eat. Mrs. Weasely would have been scandalized had they all waited until the meal was served at the wedding.

Once again, Hermione's arm was linked with her husband's, he kissed her hand and kept her hand as he guided her to her seat to watch the wedding.

Neville and Luna's wedding went famously. If two people could have suited each other more than Harry and Ginny, it was Neville and Luna. Daisies covered everything and Luna walked barefoot down a path of moss to her intended. They spoke their vows lovingly while they looked in to each others eyes. Neville didn't stutter once and Luna's usually breathy voice was firm and compassionate. Lunch was served on the lawn of Neville's Grandmothers' home and everyone laughed and told stories of the two of them through the years. The couple left after the meal on a short one day honeymoon before returning to Hogwarts.

The rest of the day was spent lazily. There wasn't much to set up for Fred and Angelina's wedding and most things were coming the next day. Angelina had invited everyone over for dinner at her home the day after her wedding and the family readily agreed. Fred was a bit put out, but Hermione overheard Angelina assuring her fiance they would have plenty of time to celebrate during the day and if he was a good boy and didn't pout, she would reward him. That stopped him quick and he was agreeable for the rest of the day.

Coming home after midnight, Hermione flopped down on the bed and admitted exhaustion.

"What would you do if you knew what you know now and went back to when this all started?" It wasn't something she had thought about, the question just popped in to her head.

"I don't know. I probably would have come to Hogwarts the day the law was announced and proposed to you right then and there. I wouldn't try to give you up to Ron, that's for sure. What would you do?"

"Same thing. I wouldn't have turned in to a crying mess. I wouldn't have turned to Ron as if he were obligated to take me. I wouldn't have acted so helpless."

"We never saw it that way. You were distressed, it was a natural reaction. You weren't the only person to end up crying because of all of this."

"No, but I was supposed to be their support. I"m a seventh year, I'm a Gryffindor for cripes sake and I'm Head Girl on top of that! I should have been there for all those other students."

"Don't beat yourself up about it. What's done is done and things turned out pretty well for you if I do say so myself. Quite a catch you've made for yourself Mrs. Weasley. Not only did you get an extremely good looking husband, he's rich too."

"You know that those were not things that I held in high regard. I wanted somebody who would be nice to me. That wasn't a death eater. Who would give me freedom to finish my schooling and then whatever I wanted to do after that. I wanted somebody to have children with and maybe someday love. Looks and money were never on my list of have to's."

"Well then you are very lucky indeed."

"Yes, I really am."

"So what do you 'rek? Seven or eight kids? Or we could really outdo ourselves and have one for every letter of the alphabet."

"I think not. I was thinking more along the line of three or four. I want a big family, but not so much that we can't keep track of them."

"Oh don't think of Mum. We've spent a good chuck of our time confusing the poor woman on purpose."

"I think maybe I should tell her how to tell the difference between the two of you."

"And ruin the fun? Now why would you want to go and do that?"

"Alright. I'll let you two have your small pleasures. Now let's get some sleep. Big day tomorrow."

"Yes'e'ree. Poor Fred. If only he knew what he was getting in to."

"What do you mean?"

"Nobody like married life dear. The old ball and chain. Punishment worse than death it is." She smacked him playfully on the stomach. "See, see what I mean. Abuse. Poor bloke."

"Goodnight George."

"Goodnight Hermione."

OOO

Angelina did in fact get in to the salon the day of her wedding. She left right after a family breakfast at the Burrow and was meant to spend the entire morning there with her best friend and maid of honor Alicia. She had always wanted a fall wedding, so the family spent the morning aging the trees around the house a little to make the fall colors pop and some of the leaves fall to the ground. Brown pews were set up with dark maroon and yellow decorations. The Gryffindor colors were unintentional, but fitting. Just as all the other girls were doing, she came home to dress in Ginny's old bedroom. When she looked out the window to see what they had done, the tears started. It was a good thing her makeup was spelled not to run, because she cried for most of the day. The sky was overcast, but it just made the day seem more intimate. Her hair was pulled halfway up with luscious curls. Her dress was a snug, lacy drop waist dress with sheer lacy cap sleeves. She wasn't going to try to fool anyone wearing white, and the ivory looked so good with her skin. To top it all off, the homage to the man she was about to marry, she wore a dark maroon top hat. It was originally meant for Fred, but it just seemed all the more them to have her wear it. When her mother came to see her, it was time for Hermione and Ginny to leave and find their husbands.

George had saved them a seat towards the front and stood when he saw her coming. Again, he guided her down to her seat with one hand in hers and the other on the small of her back.

"So, how's it going up there?" He asked once they were settled.

"Very well." She replied with a sigh.

"That wasn't encouraging."

"Oh no, really, she looks beautiful. She is so excited. I'm just so happy for her. This is her dream come true. The day she's been looking forward to since she was a little girl. I know she'll be happy. And they are so suited for each other. I really don't know what's wrong with me, but I feel so melancholy. Maybe it's all the crying she's been doing today."

"Well, I would cry too if I had to marry him. I shared a room with him for years, I wouldn't want to do it for the rest of my life either."

That brought a soft laugh from his wife.

"Thank you George."

He kissed her forehead then turned to the top of the aisle when the music started. The bridesmaids and maid of honor slowly made their way down the aisle behind them followed Angelina. Both her mother and father were at her side and a bouquet of red and yellow flowers was clutched in her hand. The tears that were ever present throughout the day were gone and now she had a reverent smile on her face and only had eyes for Fred.

Fred stood at the end of the aisle in his red tux with tails, yellow shirt and red bow tie. Everyone would have thought he would have a goofy smile on his face, but he couldn't look more serious. In those moments as he watched his wife to be walk down the aisle, he was in awe. His own eyes looked a bit watery. Here is once again where Hermione started crying. George pulled her closer and handed her a tissue.

The couple in the front said their vows and nobody even breathed audibly. It was so beautiful. When the end came and they were allowed to kiss, Fred just grabbed her by the shoulders and hugged her. They nuzzled in to each other and were oblivious to their audience.

"Kiss the girl!" George yelled out.

The couple laughed and kissed each other. It lasted far longer than appropriate and Fred took his wife's hat off and covered their faces with it as they kept it up. Eventually the maid of honor rolled her eyes and pushed them forward. After replacing the hat, Fred took Angelina's hand and they rushed down the aisle. Just as the couples before them, they waited in the house while the congregation moved to the reception area.

It was decorated the same as the ceremony site, but here there were tables with lush fabrics hanging off of them, candles everywhere and a small wooden dance floor off to the side. The couple was announced and they came out as man and wife. During their first dance, George leaned over to his wife and whispered in her ear.

"Do you still feel melancholy?"

"No, I think it's gone."

"Good. It's a day to celebrate." They watched as a couple of teens walked by with bright pink and neon green hair. "You'd think they would learn after the first one." He shook his head.

"Would it have stopped you?"

"No, it would have become the newest fashion trend if it were me."

"So perhaps we've started a new fashion trend."

"I surely hope not. Pygmy puff is not becoming."

"Oh let them have their fun."

They watched as their brother and new sister in law kissed once again and sat at the long table in front.

"What did we get them as a gift?"

"You mean you don't remember? You begged me to let you get it for them."

"I remember that happening on quite a few occasions that day, but no, it's not coming to me."

"It was that double wide stroller, remember? I said it was presumptuous and should have been for the two of them personally but you said it would be perfect."

"Oh yeah, I remember now. I stand by it too. From what Fred's told me they're wanting kids as soon as possible. He and Angie even bought a fertility potion to take tonight. Thought it would be romantic for it to happen on their wedding night."

"You're kidding! When did he tell you that?"

"This morning. Don't tell Mum though. I wasn't even really supposed to tell you, but well, I can't keep anything from you now."

"I can't believe it. I mean, it makes the gift make more sense now, but still. Don't they want to wait a while? Be with each other and enjoy themselves for a while?"

"They aren't like us Mionebee. They've been together for years and they practically live together. She uses her apartment as a glorified closet now. As much as I don't want to lose my brother when he has tykes of his own, I can't wait to have new little test subjects."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Not for the dangerous stuff of course." He said innocently.

"Of course." She answered sarcastically. "I just can't believe it. They just seems too young to have children."

"As much as we put on a good show, we're still adults Mione. It's just the next adventure for them."

She looked at the couple closely. They really were in love. And what George said was true, they had been together for a long time and were very grown up when need be.

"I'm glad they're so happy."

George looked down at her, squeezed her hand and kissed her temple.

"We will be too."

She looked up at him.

"We are."

He looked in to her eyes. She was right, they were happy. Not where Fred and Angelina were yet, but close. He leaned forward, closed his eyes and kissed her on the mouth. After a kiss like that, any doubt in Hermione Weasley's mind about her marriage was gone. When he pulled away he continued to look in to her eyes.

"When do you want to start having children?" She asked him. She didn't mean to sound so blunt, but she wanted a time table.

"I think it's a bit early for that yet love. There are certain other things we should conquer first before we start taking potions of our own."

Hermione blushed at the thought. Of course they would have to have sex, she knew how it worked.

"I know. It's just that I'm warming to the idea now and I want to be able to know how much time I have."

"We can wait as long as you like. I'm not going to be forcing things on you. I know you have things you want to do before you settle down and have a family."

"Yes, but I think I want them sooner now than I thought." She was trying to tell him she wanted children, but she didn't want to sound like a baby crazy young girl.

"Well, you should definitely finish Hogwarts first."

"Of course."

"And you should consider University I think."

"I've thought about it. I don't want to go. Just like school now, if there is something I want to know I can read it. There is nothing they can teach me there that I don't know or I can't find out on my own."

"Alright. Then I think that it's up to you after that. We're young, we have plenty of time. If there are adventures you want to go on, things you want to do first, then I would say do that first."

Now is where she was going to take the bull by the horns. "I think I want to start graduation night. I'm not saying it would be romantic or anything because of the date. I'm just thinking that it will be my first night back home and I want to start as soon as possible." He did say she liked when she made decisions.

"Well, if that's what you want, then I agree. We'll have to get to know each other more by then. Go on dates and the like."

"It's settled then. We'll go on dates every weekend while I'm at school. I'll come home to Ingleside on holidays and we can get things set up and get to know each other better. By the time graduation night comes around we should be well in hand to start trying to have children."

"I feel like I've just entered some sort of weird contract." He had an odd confused and overwhelmed smirk on his face.

"I'm sorry." She knew it. She pushed too hard and now he was scared. "We don't have to do that. We can just go on like we are. Like you said, we're young we have plenty of time."

"Hermione, Hermione, stop." He answered soothingly. "It's a good plan. I'll have all that time during the week to make plans to 'woo' you and then you can just be swept off your feet. Makes me look like a great guy. You'll have to tell them all the stories though. I have a reputation of romancer to uphold at that school, not just prankster." This made his wife smile. "Once graduation comes around I'm sure we'll be more than ready to take that step. It will give Mum something to look forward too as well. Now she'll be able to schedule in her bootie knitting for us as well."

Hermione poked him in the rib for making fun on his mother then curled under his arm a little closer. She was smiling with the plans that were rolling around in her head. Red headed, curly haired babies ran thought her mind. They would have the best playmate in their father. She couldn't wait.

OOO

The same babies ran through her head all that night and waking up to George's sweet, serene face only made her more euphoric.

Jordin, Charlie's fiance who worked in Romania with him, wanted a spring wedding. She had it planned from the time she was twelve. They knew they could never have a real spring wedding but Charlie could deny her nothing. The family spent the day further aging the already half turned trees from the wedding the day before. All the trees around the house were now budding and fragrant. It made everyones spirits heighten to the gladness of April and June. Bushels upon bushels of purple, blue and green hydrangeas were brought in. They were everywhere and made the house and the land around all the more fragrant. Friends from Romania were coming in and out to say hi then go to their lodgings for the night.

The whole family was in the kitchen helping cook and set up for dinner when George took Hermione's hand and excused them for the night. Everyone was asking where they were going, including Hermione. Knowingly Molly told them all to mind their own business and wished them a good night.

"There had better be food on this excursion because I am famished." Hermione complained. She, being the best at charms, was put hard to work today.

"Oh stop your bellyaching, you sound like Ron." George retorted. She harrumphed and continued to be dragged.

Once able to apparate he whirled around and took her by surprise when suddenly they were in the gazebo in their own backyard that overlooked the lake. Only this time it didn't look the same as the other times she had seen it. This time there were candles all over and around it. There was a blanket laid on the floor and a pizza box and butterbeers on it.

"Oh George."

"Not exactly a perfect dinner by candlelight but a bloke can only do so much really. I never claimed to be able to cook."

"It's just perfect." She was still looking around in awe.

"Hermione Weasley, welcome to our first official date." He spread his arms out in grandeur and smiled. She lept in to them and kissed him. "Now, now, that's not meant to come until the end." Still, he kept ahold of her. "I'm glad you like it. I told you I was a romancer."

"No doubt about that." She smiled back.

They sat down and ate while he told the story of how they ended up eating pizza.

OOO

"So I figured I would ask Mum if she would make something." He had just regaled the tale of him against the oven on h is own and why Hermione no longer owned a baking dish. "But she insisted that it would be more romantic if I did it myself. She dead end there. Then I thought, Ginny! She know you better than anything. She told me about the pizza place you took her to last time she visited you and how much you miss it. So now, pizza is officially more romantic than me cooking."

"Well, I have to agree with you. Blackened chicken sounds nice and all, but I think I prefer the pizza." She laughed and chewed off another bite. "I really have to thank you for this again. I'm glad we're taking a couple steps back."

"Well, if I have to be sleeping with you, you know, not actually sleeping, by the time you graduate, and I only have weekends and holidays, then I knew I had to step up my game."

"Game officially brought."

"Thank you. What say we get to bed? Another big day tomorrow and I know how much you did today."

"I didn't do any more than anybody else."

"Don't be so modest. You really should let people appreciate how much you do."

"Then how about thanking me by taking me to bed Mr. Weasley." She used her 'bedroom eyes' as Ginny once called them but laughed through the whole thing.

"Sure thing Mrs. Weasley."

George got up, brushed off his lap and walked over next to his wife. She offered her hand to have him help her up, but he promptly put her arm around his neck and scooped her up.

"I didn't mean literally take me to the bed, I just meant that I'm tired."

"Well, then you'll have to be a little more specific next time."

She through her head back, laughed, then snuggled in to his neck with a smile on her face. Her own knight in shining armor. She couldn't be more happy. As he walked through the back door to their house she snuggled a little closer. One last step until their bedroom door, and she sighed. So was so happy.

A/N: Hope you like it!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: YAAaY! The much anticipated and long time coming update to the story. Thank you all for reviewing and getting my butt in gear. Great news is that I'm pregnant! Yay again! Not so great news is that I'm due in about a month so the updates may be short lived. I was really tired at the beginning and found out it's from a medical condition, second trimester I was trying to work extra to save up money and paid time off time for after the baby got here, and now I'm tired all the time again. Still baby girl will hopefully be here around October 25th. I'm going part time at work to rest up and keep my feet up so I'll be home more often and very bored so hopefully I can motivate myself to write more and maybe get this thing finished up before she gets here. I only anticipate a few more chapters after all the weddings are done. Love you all, hope you like the new chapter!

Charlie had a silly grin on his face all through breakfast. Jordin had gone to the inn late last night and was getting ready there with a handful of friends. He couldn't look anybody in the eye without blushing. The twins were relentless with their teasing and their wives didn't stop them. What did stop them, for a time at least, was the reminder from Charlie at how he would get them back when he used to live at home. He retreated to his room after the meal and didn't come down until he was needed for the ceremony.

The fall breezes skimming through the spring trees was once again having an intoxicating effect on everyone. Some people had moony looks in their eyes, other were giddy. It was certainly going to be a wedding to remember.

Being fall Hermione was excited to have to open up her spring clothes boxes and pull out her favorite dress. It was pale pink and flowy. She made her curls tighter and tied a scarf around her head. It was casual dress, so George was in a pair of khaki pants and a blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. There was still some time left before the ceremony was supposed to start, so they decided to take a walk through the orchard and enjoy a lovely spring day while they could.

"So what do you think of this one?" George asked referring to the new sister coming to the family.

"She's lovely. You can tell she's muggleborn for sure. But I'm happy to have so many people to talk to about things going on outside the wizarding world."

"I had no idea what to say when somebody told me they got them a vacuum cleaner. They told me it was to clean floors. I told them they could just use their wands and they got offended! I'll never get muggles."

"If anything they can just give it to Arthur to tinker with."

"Always a good side?"

"Always."

"Percy said we'll be putting all the trees back to normal tomorrow."

"Yes, he told me." Hermione rolled her eyes. "He came to me specifically and told me it was what he delegated for me."

"I almost cry for their sex life. He'll probably go over an instruction manual with her first."

"I don't think so. You see how Penny handles him. She's like the filter that he doesn't have naturally."

"Patience of a saint on that girl."

"Positively."

"Like you. You're the yin to my yang. Or my half the yang anyway, Angelina gets the other side. You keep the order while I create the chaos."

"I'm sure people are crying for our relationship too."

"Almost certain. Percy has reminded me repeatedly that you're too smart for the job you'll be doing once your out of school. That I'm wasting your talents making you work for us and making you be a proper wife and mother."

"Oh for goodness sakes. Who is he to say what's best for me? Tell Percy to keep his big head out of my business. If I'd wanted somebody to make my decisions for me I would have married him."

"That's what I said. He just skulked away like the weirdo he is. I think the lesson to be learned here is that you're very lucky to have a catch like me."

"Oh it is, is it?"

"Always a good side," He smirked.

"Always a good side." She shook her head and laughed.

OOO

The bride blushed all the way to her also very blushy soon to be husband. According to George, they had nothing to be worried about on the wedding night front. They had been living together for years and had rounded home plate on a regular basis. It was still cute though.

She walked up the aisle in her white dress and sensible shoes and took Charlie's hand as soon as she was close enough. They said their vows as if they were restating oaths already taken. The love they looked at each other with was palpable. The kiss was sweet and simple and all the women swooned. There was a lot of sighing and happy smiling tears. Both family and friends clapped and yelled as they made their way down the aisle man and wife and made their way toward the house.

George took his wife on his arm and walked her to the reception tables. Sitting down at the family table at the front was now as normal to them as breathing. They stood again as Charlie and Jordin came out and had their first dance. It was all going through the motions but never any less special.

"I don't know why, but this one seems different," Hermione commented to her husband.

"From what Charlie tells me, it was going to happen soon anyway."

"Oh! Oh, this is wonderful then."

"Not if you hear why." He taunted, giving her a sly, knowing smirk.

"Do you know everything you gossip queen?"

"Yes, I do. Do you want to know my secrets?"

"Do I want to?"

"We'll be expecting a new little Weasley sooner than anybody thinks." He winked at her.

"Oh my goodness. Does Molly know?"

"Know what dear?" Of course Hermione had spoken too loudly so now the family matriarch was in on the discussion. "Um, how to use a vacuum. I hear they got one as a gift and I didn't know if you knew."

"Oh heavens no, never a need for something like that. They've already promised I can try it out though." She smiled at them and turned back to her conversation with Jordin's mother.

"No, she doesn't," He smiled at her brightly. "But I really wish she had just found out. That would have been so much fun."

"George Weasley, you better not tell. It's their news and they'll let it out when they're ready." She poked his ribs and made him promise.

"Alright, alright. I just like to put on record that I agreed under duress though."

"Noted and not concerned." She smiled up at him.

"Naughty."

"Oh you don't know the half of it."

OOO

As promised, or threatened according to George, the next day was full of tree turning again. Percy, as a coping mechanism for his stress, was handing out orders left and right, or at least according to Penny. She acted as cleanup crew for the attitude her fiance was putting everybody in. He would blow through with finger pointing and harsh words and she would follow with warm smiles and thanks for helping make her wedding day so special.

George would often be found at Hermione's side helping with her tasks rather than doing his own. He caught her hand every chance her got and pecked her cheek even more often. Molly had caught them after one such instance and insisted Hermione be brought home for a nap because she was positively flushed with exhaustion. That of course wasn't the case, but George said not to argue with mother and dragged her away.

The large lounger chair worked very well for a lazy afternoon nap. Hermione curled herself around her husband while he watched Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. He didn't want to disturb her, but every time he had an idea he would loudly exclaim 'YES'! He would look down after every time and she was still sleeping soundly. When the movie was over he looked down to see her watching with him this time. She gave a sigh and made a cat like stretch.

"What would you like for dinner?" She asked him sleepily.

"There is still plenty of food left over from this weekend if you want some of that. If not I could just make some sandwiches."

"I think I'm up for just some toast and eggs, how about you?"

"That sounds fine." He got up and headed for the kitchen. She followed close behind and made for the fridge. She pulled out the eggs and butter. "I can make dinner tonight Hermione."

"I'll make the eggs, you make the toast." They worked around each other and in a matter of minutes they had their food on plates. They didn't bother sitting at the table, just leaning against the counter eating in companionable silence.

"I don't know that I've ever heard you go so long without speaking before."

"Yes, I'm quite tired. Even after that nap I feel so drained."

"You have been taking on the brunt of the work these past couple of days."

"It will all be over soon enough. Luckily I'll have a few more days off before I have to go back to school so I can relax and recoup."

"We'll be expected at the Burrow for Sunday dinner though. I'll also be heading back to work on Monday. The shop has been closed for some time and we need to reopen."

"I think I'll be able to entertain myself while your away all day." She smiled up at him. Her eyes certainly did look tired.

"What say we go to bed early tonight?"

"That sounds like a lovely plan."

George set the dishes to wash themselves then took his wife by the hand and led her to their bedroom. He let her use the bathroom first and by the time he was finished himself she was out cold on her pillow. He snuggled up behind her, curled his body around hers, took a deep breath, and went to sleep.

OOO

When Hermione woke, she knew it was one of those mornings she wished she could stay in bed forever. She was snuggled up to her husband, her arm draped across his chest, her head on his shoulder and her hand on his collar bone. Under her fingertips she could feel his pulse. For some reason it awed her. She knew he was a human being of course, but she never thought of just how human he was. He was a clown, the older brother of one of her best friends, an Order member, her husband and her savior. To know that he had blood pumping through his veins for some reason changed all that. He was certainly still all of those things, the latter most especially, but over the past few days, she also stated to consider him as a lover. His heart was solid gold and his lips the silk of heaven. He would look on her with such intensity sometimes that she wondered if he might bore a whole through her. He cared for her, not just physically, but emotionally, mentally. He put tremendous effort into making sure she was happy. This man, whose blood was rushing through his body under her hand, was so much more to her now than he ever was. He would still make her laugh, but instead over the breakfast table and in the solitude of their bed. He would still be her friends older brother, but also her husband and the father to her future children. She loved this man beside her. If it took her the rest of her years on this earth, she would give him back the love he so unreservedly bestowed on her.

"Is your hand really so interesting?" His question broke her of her reverie and she looked up at him with a sleepy smile.

"Must still be waking up." She looked in his eyes. Yes, she loved him now. He pulled her closer, kissed her one the forehead then climbed out of bed to get ready for the day. She didn't even mind that he left the door cracked open as he went to the bathroom.

OOO

Penny was a delightful bride. She was calm, free and easy. She really did have the patience of a Saint. Even when the twins handed out experimental candies to the older children, she kept her cool, turned them all back to their original states, then went back to her conversation.

"You're lucky she's not furious with you." Angelina commented.

"Oh, I'm sure she is," piped up Hermione, "I think she's just decided to show it at another time rather then on her wedding day." Both women laughed as the twins got an _almost_ worried look on their faces.

Percy worried over everything of course, but looked comfortable being in front of the large crowd of family, friends and co-workers. From their vantage point sitting at the families table, they could see him take his brides hand and rest it in her lap. She looked at him adoringly and he smiled right back. As much as the boys teased him in to hiding it, he really was a sweet, caring man and loved his wife very much. They would be happy.

Ever punctual Percy had everybody ushering to the apparation spot right at five in the evening. He and Penny had plans for a short overnight honeymoon then to come to Ron's wedding tomorrow. Molly of course cried and hugged them both as if she wouldn't be seeing them in less than twenty four hours. The rest of the family gave hearty hugs, handshakes and farewells. They were soon off and clean up started to commence at Lavender's insistence.

"If it doesn't happen now, it won't be done in time," she whined.

OOO

Watching the preparations go up for Lavender and Ron's wedding wasn't as funny as they had all thought it would be. While she did go all out on almost everything, Hermione had to admit that it was going to be a beautiful wedding. There was some purple frilliness, but nothing too ghastly. She had also graciously allowed Witch Weekly and The Daily Prophet to come and photograph her day for a stories about how some couples are finding happiness despite the law. Lavender was a bit put out when they had first arrived because they only asked her questions about Harry and Ginny's wedding. When the golden couple came out of the house to see what the commotion was about, the photographers and reporters flocked to them and badgered them with questions. They smiled, politely refused to sell pictures or their story and turned the attention back on Lavender and Ron. Needless to say that Lavender had nothing but good things to say about the couple from that point on. In fact, Ginny was one of her best friends and,

"Harry Potter was even the best man at the wedding, wasn't that fabulous?"

Fred and George, at the request of their wives, were trying very hard to think of something nice to say to Lavender. Trying so hard in fact that it became a hunt that required them to sneakily go through her things and to stealth around the house all day in a literal attempt to find something nice to say. They would pop back in to the living room now and again to give their wives kisses on their cheeks and give promises that they were on to something and would be back soon.

OOO

"Ron, you weren't anything I was looking for and that's why you're perfect. You don't look like the boys in the pages of Witch Weekly, but you have the most endearing red hair that I only pray our children will have as well." Lavender proclaimed standing at the front of the congregation in her big poofy white gown.

"No dodging that." One of the twins called out. Everyone laughed, even Lavender, whose laugh was a little watery, and then she continued.

"You aren't the super cool guy that walks the halls like you own them, but you are so polite and well mannered. Well, when you choose to be. You treat me like the most special woman in the world. You make me want to leave behind my Hogwarts days and strive to be the woman you deserve. I couldn't love you more and I'm so proud and delighted to get to be your wife. I take you for time and all eternity Ronald Billius Weasley."

Hermione never thought somebody ever suited Ron more, and she almost got in the way of that. Good for Ron for standing his ground. Lavender might be insufferable most of the time, but at least she would be a loving and devoted wife to one of her best friends. She sniffed and her husband pulled her close and kissed the top of her head.

Ron's vows claimed that she would now and forever be the only woman he ever wanted. He vowed love and devotion, no matter how fat she got from having children or how awful her cooking was. He claimed that he would strive to be the husband she deserved and to live every day to be worthy of the love that she gave him. He fumbled in a few places, and it's wasn't romantic poetry, but it was so Ron and it was the very best he could do. Hermione never thought she would cry at this wedding, but she did.

When everyone was led away to the reception area she cuddled against her own husband. How lucky she was to have a Weasley man. All of them loved their wives to the fullest extent they could. Each one lived to care for and protect their family.

OOO

That night while getting ready for bed Hermione felt a little like Luna. Her head felt full of air and dreamy. All the weddings were over and now she had three days to relax and get used to the idea of being married. It all felt so surreal and like she was living somebody else's life. When George walked through the room swishing mouthwash, grabbed his night shirt and walked back to the bathroom, she smiled and turned down the blankets. She sat in the bed and waited for him to come out and join her. All her thoughts from this morning flooded back to her. She loved him and she always would.

"So what ever will we do with ourselves for an entire day alone. I was sort of getting used to having my days planned out for me the way they have been."

"I have no idea. Sunday I usually go out and watch Ron and Harry play quidditch for a while then read and catch up on homework. What do you usually do?"

"Fred and I usually spend the day in the lab or go and catch a real quidditch game. You'll have to keep my occupied now though. Part of the whole gig."

"And what if I require you to entertain me?"

"Well," he crawled up the bed in a seductive manner and smirked, "I suppose I could think of something." He then made a loud growling noise, jumped on top of her and tickled her until she squealed uncle.

"Alright then, I suspect I don't want you to plan our activities if that's what you have in mind." She was gasping to regain her breath. "Though if that's what you consider fun then I'm not sure I can plan anything of that caliber. Again, I usually read and study."

"I think that we can probably live if left to our own devices for a few hours. We can find each other again once it's time to go to the Burrow for dinner."

"You're right. Just because we're married doesn't mean that we have to spend every waking minute together."

"It's settled then."

"Yes, I feel much better having a plan."

"Or lack thereof."

"To bed then?"

"I think so."

They snuggled down in to the bed in a now very familiar position of his arm around her and she curled up against him.

"Goodnight husband."

"Goodnight wife."

A/N: So what'd ya think?


	11. Chapter 11

Sunday night dinner at the Burrow, is there anything better? Everyone talked and laughed at the table and later paired off around the house and outside holding hands and cuddling. Watching over them all were Arthur and Molly on their balcony off of their room doing the same, smiling down on the couples they could see and at the whispers of the others they could hear.

Hermione and George were walking around the orchard giving light touches. Hermione would walk just our of reach, around a tree, two steps ahead, stopping to inspect something. When George would come up behind her and almost get his hands on her or walk beside her and try to take her hand she would escape. It was driving him crazy. She didn't know she was teasing him, or at least he hoped she didn't know because if she did then she was just plain cruel. This felt like one of his dreams and if it were any minute now they would end up back at their house in their bed in the throws of passion. He closed his eyes and stood still.

"What are you doing?" She was standing in front of him with her head cocked to the side and her brow furrowed with curiosity. He opened his eyes with a sigh. So much for that idea. Before she could get away this time though he grabbed her around her middle and kissed her on the mouth.

"Have I told you lately that I love you?"

"Have I told you there's nobody else above you?" George looked above him to the trees.

"Okay..." He looked at her like she was crazy.

"It's from a muggle song, never mind."

"Have I told you lately?"

"Not since this morning, but it's nice to hear."

"Not since this morning? Well, it's about time I did. You should hear it all day. You make me very happy and I love you very much."

"George, you don't have to keep saying it, I know. You make me very happy too. I don't think I could have been in a better marriage or to a better man. Even if you did make me cluck like a chicken for an hour this morning."

"Yes well, I'm glad we have it cleared up now what exactly you meant when you said no testing products on you anymore. I'll try not to forget that again."

"You better or you'll be sleeping on the floor."

"I thought traditionally it was the couch?"

"You won't deserve the comfort."

"And tonight? Do I get to sleep in my own bed tonight?"

"Yes, you can sleep in OUR bed. Making everyone else cluck tonight with the mints made up for it."

He kissed her again, firmly took her hand and began walking again.

"I have to start packing for Hogwarts tomorrow."

"You don't go back until Wednesday I thought."

"Yes, but some of us like not to pack at the last minute and forget things. If I pack my trunk tomorrow I'll have time to remember things to pack Tuesday. That way I'm not running around on Wednesday morning looking for something in a panic."

"Well, of course, who did I think I was talking to." He smiled down at her and she smirked back with an evil glare.

"I wanted to ask if it was okay for me to put pictures up in my room and office of us or if that would be weird for you."

"Not a problem at all. Most of the older kids know me and the younger ones will soon enough. I see now harm in putting up pictures of this part of your life."

"Thank you. I want to show off what you look like when you are cleaned up and smiling nicely, not plotting in some dark corner, dirty from some experiment gone wrong or sweaty from a quidditch match."

"I think the girls liked me best sweaty. I am very manly."

"Oh yes, how could I forget?"

They were almost off the property now and started on their way back.

"I think we should say our good nights and go home and have some time together." He wanted to get in bed and read a book with her doing the same in the crook of his arm. They had done that some this afternoon before they had to leave to come to dinner and he wanted to stay like that forever.

"Very good idea. I'm tired and would really like to finish the chapter of the book I was reading." She had read his mind exactly.

When they got back they learned they weren't the first ones to leave. Back at their own house George had gotten very comfortable with Hermione being in the room and didn't even bother going to the bathroom when he changed into his pajama's. When she was brushing her teeth he came in, wrapped his arm around her waist and started brushing his. As soon as they lay down in bed he pulled her close and grabbed his book.

"Mr. Weasley?"

"Mrs. Weasley?"

"You do realize we haven't been married even a month yet right?"

"I don't see why you're bringing this up?"

"Your actions are that of a man married many years."

"I just don't see why I should dance around things. You know how I feel, I know how you feel. We've known each other for years. I have very little time left with you until you return to school so I'm taking full advantage of what time I have left. I don't see what the problem is."

"When you put it that way, neither do I."

"That's settled then. Now sit back and be quiet. I'm very busy learning how to make bubble gum that will melt your taste buds."

Hermione rolled her eyes but did just as her husband told her. She didn't remember falling asleep but she woke up later in the night with her book on the bed stand and she tucked in nicely with his arms around her. She sighed. Life was good.

...

Packing on Monday was miserable. Every item Hermione put in her trunk she felt a little further away already. She very carefully wrapped a few framed wedding pictures of them in his sweaters. She wanted to bring them so she could smell him and have some of him there with her. She knew she was being silly and that she wouldn't even have to wait a whole week to see him again but just thinking about it made it feel like forever. She wiped another tear from her face and sniffled.

"There's no reason to cry about it."

She whipped around to see George standing in the bedroom doorway.

"Yes there is. I'm leaving the day after tomorrow and leaving you behind." She said sadly sinking back down.

"You're not leaving me behind, I'm just not going as well. We'll see each other again this weekend, it's not like it's the whole year or anything."

"Even that feels like too long."

"I think you might have been slipped something at dinner. I swear it wasn't me!" he quickly defended.

"No, you just don't understand. It's all wrong. I certainly didn't plan on this happening and quite frankly I hate it. I've finally realized that I'm in love with you and now I have to leave and it's killing me." Her small rant made her head rush with blood. She had said that out loud, she was sure. Well, now he knew and she couldn't take it back. A moment of silence passed with no snarky replies or silly jokes about her feelings. Her curiosity was getting the better of her and she looked up to where he was standing next to the bed.

George reached to cup her cheek. When she didn't pull away and leaned in and kissed her. He whispered "I love you" and kissed her again. "Don't cry. Please don't make my first memory of you saying that have you crying." He kissed her again. He couldn't help himself, he was so happy.

"I can't help it. I feel like such a ninny saying it that way. And for not even seeing it when it was right there all the time." Another kiss. "I love you George." Kiss. "I don't want to leave. I want to stay here with you." Kiss. "Please don't make me go back there and leave you." Kiss.

"Hermione, right now I would give you anything you asked for so I'm not going to answer you in hopes that I'll have my senses later."

This time she kissed him. He would give her anything. All he ever hoped for was love from her and she was finally giving it to him. She must have loved him all this time and not been able to see it because this didn't feel like the beginning of something, it felt like the next glorious part. He climbed up on the bed, pushed all of her things off and lay her back on the pillows. He didn't stop kissing her and she loved it. Maybe if she could get him to keep doing it Wednesday she would miss the group going back to school and just stay home with him. He started kissing her cheeks and her neck. Okay, she thought, that feels really good. She let him keep going until she felt light in the head.

"George."

"Yes?"

"Are we about to... you know?"

"Well, I hadn't thought about it, but perhaps. It does take the magic out of it a bit to stop and talk about it though."

"I thought so." She leaned forward and kissed him this time. "I love you." She looked in to his eyes and conveyed that she wanted to continue. He lept at her and kissed her hard. In no time at all she could feel him hard on her thigh. She wasn't exactly a cold fish laying there. She was hot, antsy and could tell she was getting very worked up... down there. She wanted him to touch her. She hadn't thought that about anybody, ever before. She wanted him to take her shirt off and touch her bare stomach. As if he could hear her thoughts he did just that. He kissed her stomach and along the ridge of her pants. She reached down and pulled his shirt off. He let out a large huff of air when she ran her hands down his back the up his stomach and his chest. Her hands wound in his hair at the base of his neck as he kissed her breasts along her bra. In no time at all they were naked. It had been kissing, touching, gasping and a building up inside of her. It was making her feel like her head was spinning and about to explode. The moment he slightly lay on top of her she knew what was coming. She had heard so many differing stories, read many things in books and on the internet about how this moment would feel. She relaxed and closed her eyes. George took this as his cue to enter her. It was a twinge of pain in a place she hadn't felt before. When he pulled out it made her blood rush again. When he entered her she saw light behind her eyelids. This was perfect. She didn't know what she was so afraid of. She opened her eyes and looked up at George to let him know she was fine. He smiled down at her and panted.

George was trying so hard to go slow. Not only for her sake but for his. He was so happy that she had said she loved him and touching her had worked him up so far that he knew things weren't going to last much longer. Hermione started to pant as well. Her eyes closed and her eyebrows raised. She was tightening around him and he thanked the gods that he wasn't the only one who was going to finish so soon. Suddenly the tightness got unbearable and she was moaning with her release. He sped up a little and finished as well.

He couldn't move for a moment when they were done. He physically couldn't move. She pulled him down by the back of the head and kissed him hard. That hot lava feeling pushed on his chest as she did. Even after the intimacy they just shared he still relished kissing her. Now he could move. He lay down next to her and she backed up so they were spooning.

"Would it be terribly rude to go to sleep now?"

"Not at all. You fall asleep. I'll keep you safe."

"I know you will. I love you husband." She yawned and snuggled against his chest a little closer.

"I love you too wife." He pulled her a little closer and kissed the top of her head. Perfect night.

...

The sun wasn't even up yet but they were both mourning the day. It was Wednesday morning and in a few hours Molly Weasley would be taking the students back to school. George was lightly running his fingers along her arm and she was cuddled up close to him.

"I don't want to go back."

"Now that would be a waste."

"I'm happy here. I don't need to finish school to prove myself. I could take my NEWTs today and still score higher than any of the rest of my class."

"And you will at the end of the year."

"Why don't you want me to stay?"

"When would I see my girlfriend if you were here all the time?" She playfully smacked his chest and a soft rumble came from him.

"Why?" She asked again. He turned to her and propped himself up on his arm.

"Just what I said, it would be a waste. Yes, you may be able to get out now, but then Percy would be right. I'm not going to make you miss a most important part of your life because you want to be here with me. To this day Fred and I wish we would have stayed through seventh. Don't tell anyone that, but we think we missed a lot. I've agreed to you not going on to University but I won't let you stunt your Hogwart's career as well. You'll see me often enough and I'll be the first person you see and here will be the first place we go once you've graduated, I promise."

"It just seems cruel that I just got you and now I have to go away." She snuggle back up and hugged him close. He pulled her even closer and kissed the top of her head.

"And I'm sure it will feel the same way every time, for me too, but this is just the way it has to work. You'll come home Friday evenings and I'll send you back on Monday mornings. Now, as the most practical girl I know you will find a way to get a hold of this and make it work. You're Hermione Weasley, smartest girl of her age, in centuries even, you can do this."

"May I ask a favor?"

"Anything."

"Will you go to the shop late today and take me to Hogwarts? I don't want to leave before I absolutely have to."

"Of course. I'm sure Fred will understand. After all, it's only polite for a man to make a woman breakfast after a night of shagging." He jumped out of the bed and pulled on his pajama pants. "I'll meet you downstairs. You go ahead and shower and get ready." He leaned down and gave his wife a kiss then bounded out of the room and down the stairs. She was glad he left her to slowly move around and get cleaned up. Perhaps he knew she would be embarrassed and uncomfortable and was giving her time to herself on purpose. Her hips ached more than anything. A good slow stretch was enough to get her to the hot bliss of the shower to relieve her muscles. When she came back out to their bedroom she changed the sheets with her wand and laid out her clothes on the bed. Today she wore a grey pleated dress with a white shirt underneath rather than her baggy sweater and long skirt. She felt more womanly today and wanted to feel it on the outside too. Her hair curly and pulled back in a pony tail and pulled on her school robes and headed downstairs. She smelled the heavenly scent of bacon, eggs and toast as she made her way to the kitchen. When she got there George turned to her, put his spatula down and walked over to her. He slowly parted her robes and wound his hands around her waist. Looking down her body he looked back up and kissed her full on the mouth.

"You're giving me one hell of a schoolgirl fantasy right now." Hermione giggled and looked down at herself. It was true, she did look a little sexy in her almost knee length dress and knee high socks. After last night she could understand if he had all sorts of sexual thoughts about her, she wasn't at all shy once they got started. She was sure she would have plenty of dreams about him while she was away.

"How very lecherous. But I suppose that's what I get for being married to such an old man. I can't even remember the year you graduated, it was so long ago."

"Then I suppose I should get a picture of you to show off to all my old man friends. It's very ego building to say that you robbed the cradle and show off your arm candy."

She laughed and kissed him. "Breakfast smells great." Her stomach was aching she was so hungry. The heartwarming smell of breakfast comfort food wasn't making it feel any better. She felt like she could eat a cow.

"Well have at it. I made plenty, I was just waiting for you to get down here to start eating."

At first Hermione was savoring her food but then her mind started to wander to leaving again. She slowly chewed a piece of bacon and George noticed that she seemed distracted.

"Is something the matter?" he asked through a mouthful of toast.

"No, nothing."

"You can tell me."

She looked up at him with unshed tears in her eyes. "I'm thinking about leaving again. I feel like such a blubbering baby about all of this."

He moved across the table to sit next to her. "You're not a blubbering baby. This has all happened in such a whirlwind, I can understand and sympathize with your overwhelmed feelings. Now you're going to have to go back to school and me the shop as if nothing has changed."

"Exactly. How am I supposed to just go back to my studies and all my Head Girl responsibilities when I want to be here planning dinner and planting in my garden?"

"Well, I will look forward to that sight. You bent over a patch of dirt grunting and sweating."

"I'm serious George."

"So am I!"

She leaned against him and he hugged his arm around her and smoothed her hair back to her ponytail.

"Everything will be fine. I'm going to be a wreck too when you leave. I'll be no use to Fred today whatsoever. I've even started to think up a new product to make people cry so that I won't be the only one."

"That would be awful. Making people cry just because you are."

"Hey, you know what they say; misery loves company." The clock chimed in the next room.

"And it seems my misery is quickly approaching." They were all to meet at the Burrow in an hour, half an hour if they wanted breakfast there. Usually she wouldn't take away Molly's pleasure of cooking for her family, but she wanted more alone time with George this morning.

"I should start packing up the last of my things. Will you be okay cleaning up?"

"I'll be fine. I'll be up in a minute to help."

Hermione trudged up the stairs and slowly started to collect the last of her toiletries and things here and there to put in her trunk. George walked in and nuzzled in to her neck from behind her. He held a hand out in front of her with a box in it.

"Don't forget to take this with you." Hermione put her hand to her mouth in surprise. He nuzzled closer to her and kissed her neck as she gingerly took the box from his hand and opened it. Inside was a necklace with a pendant. The chain was featherlight and delicate. The pendant was in the shape of a key. It was covered in diamonds so crystal clear they seemed blue. At the top was a fleur de lis where the chain looped through.

"Oh George, I love it. It's so beautiful."

"I wanted to give you something to remember me by. Whenever you think of me or feel lonely I want you to touch your necklace. When you touch the key it will make my watch feel warm against my wrist and vise versa. Will you wear it?"

"Oh of course I will! Will you help me put it on?" She still faced away from him and pulled her hair to the side. He took the necklace and pulled it around her throat and latched it in the back. It lay delicately against her skin and George traced the chain with his lips. Hermione just stood there relishing the feeling that his kisses gave her. As time went on he turned her toward him but kept his mouth in place. He rubbed her sides and continued to suck on her throat lightly. She responded to him with little mews and panting breaths. This would have escalated had it not been for the clock telling them they had been standing there for near half an hour.

"Oh my goodness, we have to get going."

"Hold right there." George drew his wand and waved it at her neck. "Wouldn't want that broadcasting to the world." He had given her a hickey just now and knew she would be embarrassed had anyone seen it. She touched the spot where she knew it was and blushed.

"Thank you."

"Alright then. You grab your jacket and I'll take the trunk. Meet me at the door." He kissed her, turned her toward the door and swatted her bottom. She gasped in surprise but went on her way with a smile. He was at the door before she made it down the stairs. He held out her jacket, took her trunk in one and and her hand in the other and apparated them to the Burrow.

...

"Hello everyone." George said announcing their arrival. "Sorry we're late, I was busy lavishing my wife with gifts."

"You aren't late, you're right on time." Lavender corrected snidely.

"Well, right you are Lavvy. Thank you." George made a spectacle of looking at his watch and acting surprised. He touched the watch face and Hermione touched her necklace at the gentle warmth it generated. "Should we get this show on the road then?"

"She doesn't have to show off by touching it." Lavender mumbled under her breath. Ron had spent every last penny he had on Lavender, but considering he never worked for more than a couple weeks a year at his brothers shop, every last penny didn't amount to all that much. Hermione felt superficial being glad that her husband had money, but also proud that he had found something to do with his life and it was something he enjoyed. George was glad he had money to spend on his wife and hoped he would be able to for the rest of his life. She looked beautiful in her necklace and he was glad she accepted it and showed it off rather than fighting him on it or trying to hide it under her shirt.

They all congregated outside then one by one started apparating away. When it was George's turn he grabbed Hermione by the waist, kissed her and apparated them away. Harry and Ginny laughed and were glad that Lavender weren't there to see it so they wouldn't have to hear more grumbling from her about how Ron wasn't a spontaneous romantic.

"Oh, but they'll see them at the gates." Ginny reminded.

"Oh yes. Well, perhaps we should wait a moment longer and give them a head start."

"Wonderful idea Mr. Potter." Ginny pulled him close by his jacket lapels and kissed him.

...

Lavender did in fact grumble at seeing the couple kissing when they appeared. Ron had gasped, turned pink and quickly turned away to walk up to the school.

"Come on Lav, I want to talk to Seamus before class starts."

"Coming dear." She said in her sweetest voice. She reached for his hand and snuggled against his side as they walked up the path.

"I have a feeling you're going to be subjected to that lovey dovey scene all the time."

"With the exception of weekends."

"Of course." George gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"It's very sad that she's even married to him now and she still feels the need to show me that she's better for him."

"She has another thing coming if she thinks she's going to get a jealous rise out of you. Right?"

"Right." She kissed him this time. "Well, I should get up there. Class starts in 10 minutes and I don't want the teachers to think that I'm slacking now that I'm married." She looked at her shoes not sure how to let go of him and walk up the path. He lifted her with his nose and hugged her close.

"I'll see you on Saturday."

"Alright."

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she whispered back in to his shoulder.

At that moment a flushed Harry and Ginny appeared and offered to walk with Hermione up to the school. She accepted and hauled her trunk behind her. George watched the whole way until she disappeared behind the door.


	12. Chapter 12

Lunch that day was unbearable. Hermione was ready to just take her bag and walk out of the school. People were interested to know all about why the group of students were gone for so long and when they learned why they wanted all the details. That's where Lavender and Ginny took over. Ginny was nice and told about everyone's ceremonies and receptions and how lovely everyone looked. Lavender talked about what she didn't like at each one and then spent the rest of the time talking about her own wedding and how wonderful it all was and how happy she is now. Much to her chagrin people were showing pictures of their own weddings and spouses taking the thunder away from her. When Hermione showed a picture of her and George people fawned over her and asked how great it was to be married to one of the Weasley twins. Hermione was humble and polite then went back to her meal. She missed her husband and had only been away from him for a few hours. This school year was going to be painfully hard.

A note was slipped under her door when she got to her dorm that night. She had a long day and was worn out and didn't want one more note about something being wrong, but duty made her pick it up and open it. Out shot hundreds of rose petals that floated slowly to the floor. They were fragrant and reminded her of a warm spring day. Looking back down at the note it read, "Miss you already. Can't wait to see you this weekend. I love you, George." Her day just became a little more bearable.

...

Friday afternoon came and Hermione speed walked back to her dorm. She had just spent two hours in a meeting with the headmaster and head boy discussing school matters. One thing they finally agreed on was that another mediwitch was going to need to be hired for the upcoming pregnancies bound to happen and to dispense birth control to those who would no doubt ask for it. It was so distressing to think about and Hermione just wanted to put it out of her mind. She opened her door hoping to find another card with flower petals in it like she had the day before and the day before that. It was overly romantic but it made her feel a little closer to him. She opened the door looking at the floor but there was no card. Her shoulders slumped in defeat. Of course. Why wouldn't a bad day get worse? She dropped her bag with a heavy thud, shut the door and crumpled to the ground to cry.

"Good gods Hermione, if I'd known they were treating you this badly I would have kept you home." Footsteps rushed toward her and arms wrapped around her. Her head whipped up in surprise.

"George!" She hugged him so close she was sure she would crush him. "Oh Lord is it good to see you."

"I've missed you too. Come on now, off the floor. Come sit on the bed and tell old Georgie what's wrong." He helped her off the floor and guided her to the bed. He leaned against the headboard and she curled up against him.

"Just a long day," she explained. "And I've gotten to the point after only a couple days where I look forward to your cards so when I didn't see it when I walked in the door, I felt like a bad day was just getting worse."

He pulled her a little closer. "Liked that did you? It worked in testing but you were the first person to try it out in the field. I made those chocolates too, the crying ones. You'll never guess who I sent those to."

"Do I want to know?"

"Best I don't tell you now."

"Sounds good. So what are you doing here? Not that I don't love to see you, but I thought you would be busy at the shop."

"Hired on somebody extra actually. Fred and Angelina will be out at doctors appointments and I'm going to have you home every weekend so we've taken on a student from the Uni to help out here and there and over weekends."

"Oh yes, how is she feeling? I got a letter from her telling me all about the baby. She sounds so excited, and from the way she writes, so is Fred."

"He's ecstatic! He can't wait to have a little boy or girl to lavish love on. Babies are very big in my family if you haven't noticed."

"For sure." She laughed and smiled up at him. He smiled down on her and kissed her forehead.

"So I got a letter of my own this week from Professor D. It said that you would be allowed to come home on Friday evenings when you are finished with your meetings. So I thought I would surprise you and come to escort you home."

"Oh George, really? That would be lovely. Just let me pack my books up and we'll be on our way."

"Trust you to think to bring homework with you."

They walked out through the Gryffindor common room and everyone wanted to say goodbye on their way out. Even people Hermione wasn't really friends with stopped to say goodbye and to George too. He would nod politely and tell them that they were on their way out. The people he did know he kept the small talk to a minimum. Passing the fireplace Lavender was on one of the couches with a friend on each side bawling her eyes out talking about how much she missed her Wonwon when he was at quidditch practice. Hermione had a light bulb go off in her head and gave George a meaningful look. He just raised his eyebrows and tried to look innocent. She had discovered who he was testing his crying chocolates on. As they passed though the door there was one last resounding wail from the couch. Hermione rolled her eyes and looked at her husband.

"I think you should tone them down a little."

"Either that or somebody is a major drama queen."

More girls flirted with George on their way out of the castle. He just held fast to Hermione's hand and made excuses saying they needed to be somewhere, or they were meeting somebody. Getting out of the doors and walking to the gate he took a deep breath and shook himself out.

"That was awful. I feel dirty now. I'm seriously going to have to take a shower now after that mauling."

"There were a considerable amount of people who wanted to talk to you, especially females."

"I don't even remember there BEING that many girls in this school. It was awful. Couldn't they see that I was holding your hand? Don't they know that every eligible man had to be married by this past weekend? I think we should just meet in Hogsmeade from now on."

"I think that is a wonderful idea. We may get home by sunset with that plan."

Outside the gates he pulled her close and apparated them home.

...

"I want to make dinner. I've been looking through cookbook's in the library and have found so many things I would like to try."

"Sounds fine to me. I'm going to go wash work off of me and be down in a bit."

He leaned in and gave her a lingering kiss, then left to shower.

Hermione puttered around the kitchen magically cooking up a big meal for her and her husband. She was only expecting to be able to cook for him Saturday night since they would be at the Burrow on Sunday, so it was a nice to get an extra night of cooking practice in. Everything was simmering or in the oven so she went upstairs to change out of her uniform for dinner.

Walking in to their room she heard George in the shower humming to himself. Feeling brave she took a peek in to the steamy room. She could see his body through the glass door and steam and it made her stir. She wanted to touch him again, to feel his fingers on her skin. They were married, so it wouldn't be dirty or forward to ask for such things, but it still felt awkward. She went in to the bathroom and decided to be brave. She stripped out of her clothes quickly and stepped in to the shower. George turned his head toward her and was surprised.

"I need to wash potions class off of me. I still feel sticky from all the steam and dirty ingredients."

"By all means." He motioned for her to step under the water stream. Something inside of him stirred as well watching the water run down her back and over and bottom. He was trying so hard to keep himself from taking her right now up against the wall. When she turned to look at him and saw the water running over her breasts he couldn't hold back any longer. His lips landed on hers with crushing force. She backed up to the wall catching herself with her hands. Georges hands were all over her and she liked it. He wanted to touch her everywhere. Every spot the water touched. He wanted to feel her slick wet skin under his finger tips. He wanted her to moan like she did before when he caressed her. He lifted one leg up to his him and pushed himself against her harder. He licked her neck and kissed her collar bone. Out came the moans he desperately desired.

Hermione was on fire. The hot water was no comparison to the heat she was generating inside of her. George made her feel so good and when he pressed in to her it made her stomach bottom and blood rush faster through her body. She wanted him right here, right in the shower. She always giggled at the stories the girls told about having sex in strange places, but now she saw the allure. Sometimes you just can't wait for a bed, and sometimes you don't want one. She could feel his erection getting close to entering her and she couldn't wait any longer. She shifted her hips a little and let him enter her. He let out a hard sigh and rested his head on her shoulder. Hermione rolled her hips in encouragement.

When she plunged herself down on him he was almost spent. This woman would be the death of him, he was sure. She wanted it as much as he did and that brought him to the brink when he felt her shift her hips to start the friction. He moved inside her and she leaned her head back and sighed. He wanted to make her moan again, and so he pushed in further.

"Geooooorge," she moaned. Music to his ears.

He pushed faster, she held on tight to his shoulders. George pulled her leg up further to try to drive himself deeper inside of her. This caused Hermione to call out and bang her head on the wall of the shower. She was about to reach her peak and drive George to go with her. As soon as she tightened around him he released inside of her. He let her leg drop but stayed pressed up against her.

"Oh George," she moaned again.

"I think we're getting better at that." She laughed at his comment.

"I think so too." After a short pause to catch her breath, "I think I should actually clean up now instead of seducing you."

"Why you sneaky little minx. You knew what you were doing all along."

"I'm not one to beg husband, but I'm more than happy to make you do so."

"Well, well, well. Our little Hermione. Who would have thought."

"Now leave me alone. I have to hurry. The pie will be done soon and I don't want it to burn."

George took one more quick rinse then vacated the shower leaving his wife to take a fast shower. He had a silly grin on his face as he dried his hair and stole the last towel from the shelf. He sat himself on the bed and waited for her to finish.

"GEORGE!" she called out from the bathroom. She stamped out in all her naked glory. "Give me that towel, now." He tossed it to her with a laugh and she joined in. "Of course I married a Weasley twin. What did I expect?"

...

"Dinner was great Hermione."

"Thank you. I've been studying recipe and technique books from the library the last few days and it seems to have paid off."

"Is there more?"

"Don't fill up too fast. I have a cherry pie cooling as well."

"Leftovers then. Fred and I never ate great before, but now that it's just me I eat even worse. Having some food left over for the rest of the week will be great."

"Oh no, I hadn't even thought of that."

"I'm fine. I really could cook for myself, I just don't."

"Well I'll be sure to leave you some things in the fridge before I leave on Monday."

"That sounds fine, but you really don't have to."

"I would feel like a bad wife if I didn't."

"You will never be a bad wife."

"I want to George." She laid her hand on his that was resting on the table. He picked her up and kissed it.

"That would be great. Thank you." He kissed her hand again. "Now, where is that pie?"

...

George did have to go in to work for a few hours on Saturday morning to do some things in the lab, but promised to be home by lunch. After eating breakfast and reading the Prophet Hermione got to cleaning up the house. George had left his clothes anywhere he felt like taking them off and dishes were piled up all around the house. Hermione was glad that he was in fact using the house during the week instead of staying in the flat above the shop. She liked coming home and taking care of her house. Her very own household to run. She scrubbed the toilets, washed the floors, did the laundry and made the bed. It all went much faster than she thought it would smiling at the fact that Saturday chores went much faster with magic. There was another hour and a half until she needed to have lunch ready so she decided to start getting her fall planting done so she would have some pretty flowers in the spring.

On her way down the stairs she noticed one of the doors on the third floor was cracked open. She went over to look inside and there, sitting in the middle of the room was a teddy bear with a big white bow around its neck. She thought it odd that there was just a random bear sitting in the room as if it had just wandered in and stopped to take a rest. She picked it up and when she was standing again she noticed something else. There was a rocking chair beside the window.

"Oh my goodness." He was starting a nursery. She didn't know what to think. He knew she didn't want kids until she graduated. She didn't know whether to panic or be happy. She sat in the chair and stared at the bear. After a moment of looking into it's eyes she decided. It warmed her heart that he was preparing for their future. He was looking forward to having children with her. A big smile spread across her face as the realization hit. They were going to have children together. She set the bear in the chair and walked out, leaving the door cracked, just as she found it. She walked down the stairs and went about planting her flower bulbs then making lunch.

...

George walked in the door to see his wife standing at the stove humming to herself. There was already a spread laid out on the table for lunch but there was more food on the kitchen island and multiple containers with lids labeled with days of the week and different meals. Picking one up he read 'Monday - breakfast'.

"Hermione, have you been cooking all day?"

She turned to him with a bright smile. "No dear, just the last half hour or so. I wanted to get a jump on your weekday meals after I got the cleaning done."

"Well, haven't you been a busy bee this morning."

She just continued to smile at him. It was almost creepy.

"What's going on with you? Why are you acting all loopy?"

She walked around the island and put her arms around his neck. George cautiously hugged her back. He didn't know if this was a good loopy or a bad loopy.

"I love you." She whispered and snuggled into his jacket.

"I love you too. I'd like to know why I'm get lavished with attention though."

"I saw the baby's room."

He stiffened.

"Oh."

"What? Was I not supposed to?"

"Oh no, it's fine. I just don't want you to get the wrong idea." He led her to sit at the table. "I went with Fred on Wednesday to get Angelina a present for the baby. I saw the chair and sat down waiting for him to pick something. In front of me on a shelf was that bear. I couldn't stop looking at it and it got me to thinking about when we start to have children. Fred thought I was crazy for buying the stuff, but I had to have them. I figured I would surprise you some time with them, I don't know." He was looking down at their intertwined hands.

"I love them."

"You do?" He looked up at her hopefully. "I'm glad. I mean, I didn't mean to pick something out without you, but I just had to get it."

"They're perfect," she interrupted his ramblings. They just looked in to each others eyes until Hermione heard the water boil over on the stove. "Oh, my noodles. I completely forgot. Now you go ahead and eat your lunch, I'll be over in a minute."

George watched her walk away. She strained the noodles, tested one, nodded and began humming to herself again as she divided it up and started labeling more lids. He picked up a sandwich and chewed. He hadn't meant for her to find the baby gifts but it was as good a way as any for her to find them. He couldn't wait to get that same anticipating glow that Fred had. To be able to baby her when she wasn't feeling well like Fred was with Angelina. To take her to doctors appointments and feel a little person rolling around in her belly. To have a small baby to show off. To have a child to play with in the yard and push on the swing. To send a prankster off to Hogwarts with a bag of goodies their mother wouldn't know about. He couldn't wait to share all of it with Hermione.

Suddenly his train of thought was interrupted when she dropped a ladle on the floor, a shocked expression on her face. He rushed to her side.

"What's the matter, what's wrong?"

She turned to him slowly, a look of fear in her eyes.

"George, I might be pregnant."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

A/N: OOOOOOO, I wonder what I'll write next. My baby, Daphne, is about 7 1/2 months old now, so life is so much easier. I'm a chapter ahead and the plan is to post either Sunday or Monday every week. I write, sew and craft while she sleeps and plays. Well, time to fee the little monster (because she was born on Halloween) breakfast. Hope you like the chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

And that's how they found themselves at a potions shop on Saturday afternoon. Hermione realized that they hadn't used protection any of the times they had sex that week. George stood stock still for a moment then told her to grab her wand, they were going to Diagon Alley. They walked the aisles searching the shelves looking for what they wanted, trying not to have to ask the shopkeeper where it was. They avoided the one they needed and that seemed to be the most popular today. It made sense after all, considering all the recent marriages, but still, they didn't want to stand there staring at the potions waiting for somebody else to get out of the way. George pulled out a notepad and was jotting things down at they passed by all the bottles and ampules that had nothing to do with them.

"Right there." George pointed out when Hermione wasn't paying attention. She just stared, not wanting to pick it up. Looking either way she noticed nobody else was in the aisle with them. When had that happened? "Do you want me to?" George asked. She nodded.

"Two, just in case the first one is positive." He grabbed a second one. They walked silently back to pay. The man at the counter eyed the two of them, then their rings. He smiled and wished them luck. If he only knew. This wasn't something they were hoping for right now. They were hoping it would tell them they had more time. They left the shop with their heads down. Hermione felt as if everyone on the street was looking at her and knew what she had bought. If they knew then they knew she had sex. This was awful, everyone knew she had been having unprotected sex.

...

Sitting on the edge of their bed, Hermione read the instructions.

"It says it can tell after three days. That's crazy." She read further. "I need to prick my finger and let three drops go in to the bottle then wait two minutes." She flipped the instruction paper over again and skimmed, making sure she read everything.

"You've read it twice Hermione, you haven't missed anything." George handed her a pin. "Mum used the same one for every test. Said it was lucky. Hopefully this one will be lucky for us." He was trying to be supportive and smile, but he was so nervous. Hermione took the pin from him and stuck her finger. Three drops dripped ominously in to the bottle. She wrapped her hand around the bottle, George looked at his watch. He wrapped his arm around her and they waited.

He looked down again. "Two minutes." Hermione closed her eyes, took a deep breath and opened her hand. "What color is it?" she asked her husband. "I can't look, just tell me what color it is."

"Red. What does red mean?"

She let out a breath and a dry sob. "Red means no. I'm not pregnant." George grabbed her up and held her close. Now that they knew it was almost as if they were mourning. Hermione cried on his shoulder. She sat up and looked at him with bleary eyes. "And I'm going on the potion the second I get back to school. We're not going through this again until we're ready, I mean it."

"Okay." He pulled her close to him again.

...

They spent the rest of Saturday cuddling on their bed. That is until Hermione's stomach whined for food. They went downstairs and had leftover sandwiches from lunch. They ate in silence. After eating and cleaning up they went upstairs, changed and crawled in to bed. Sunday morning broke with George feeling Hermione stir in his arms.

"George?" she asked timidly.

"Yes Hermione?" he answered just as timidly.

"I want to have a baby."

"Me too love, me too." He pulled her to him and kissed her on the head.

"No, I mean I think we should try to have a baby now."

"What?" He sat up in the bed. "I thought you wanted to wait until you were finished with school?"

"I did, but after this ordeal I think I'd like to start now."

"But Hermione."

"No, just listen. If we start trying now say, I'll probably be pregnant in a month or two and that will line up with my graduation. It would be perfect."

"But you don't know when you'll get pregnant. I wouldn't want to risk doing it too soon and you having the baby due in April or something. And besides, it would be impossible to keep up with your studies, go to classes, do your head girl duties AND sit for your NEWT's. It would just be too much."

"Who's to say it's too much? Do you know who you're talking to? Too much indeed."

He sat and thought about it for a minute. It would be nice to fill that nursery sometime in the near future. He should stop her from this crazy scheme for her own good, but she wouldn't take on anything that she didn't think she could handle. He looked in to her eyes.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay."

Hermione squealed and jumped in to his arms.

"Oh George, I'm so happy. Let's tell everyone tonight at dinner. Let's go shopping right now and get things for the baby. Oh, I'm so excited."

"Now, now. Let a man get his wits about him first." He hugged her back tightly and smiled. "I'm excited too." He held her away from him and cocked an eyebrow. "Should we get started now then? You know, just for practice?"

Hermione threw her head back with laughter then leaned in and kissed her husband with a sigh.

"That sounds like a lovely idea."

…

They never did get to shopping that day. They spent it in bed practicing to make a baby and talking about the baby. About how they would discipline, about flying lessons with George and how he and Fred were never allowed to be alone with it. George hoped they would have a little girl wild red curly hair and Hermione hoped that is they did have a girl that she wouldn't have her cursed hair. They rolled through lunch with hardly a care but when it came time to go to dinner they were both starving.

They dressed with care even though they wore nothing special. They decided to walk a while down the road before they apparated to the door. They walked hand in hand admiring the walk from Ingleside to the Burrow. George stopped in his tracks and pulled Hermione back from the couple of steps she had kept going. He put her face in his hands and looked in to her eyes. "I love you."

Hermione smiled and slyly took out her wand. She reached up to kiss him and it was she this time that apparated them without notice to the other. When they arrived George gaped at her.

"See, not as comfortable as you may think." She walked in to the house while George just stared.

"I love her." He let out a single chuckle and followed her in to get his own bear hug welcome from his mother.

…

Dinner was a happy affair with talking and laughing. Everyone that came was enjoying themselves. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Lavender had left school for the night to come to dinner and have what they had told their friends was 'married people time'. Which translated meant that they were planning on sneaking off later to have sex themselves. They had a couples dorm at school, but it was different and more romantic to sneak away. She wouldn't know from experience of course, but Ginny had told her ALL about it.

There was a lull in the conversation and George looked at Hermione with a raised brow. She smiled and nodded at him.

"Everyone," he called over the slight din, "Hermione and I have an announcement to make." He smiled at her again.

"Oh Lord, you're pregnant too! You and Angelina at the same time! Oh Mr. Weasley we're going to have babies all over the house!"

"No, no, Molly, not yet." Hermione laughed at her enthusiasm. "We decided," she looked over at her husband and squeezed the hand that now held hers, "that we're going to start trying. Hopefully we'll be having a baby by the time I graduate." She bit her lip in excitement and looked around the table. A sudden flow of laughing and congratulations went up from her loved ones. All were as excited as they were, patting George on the back and giving Hermione hugs. All that is, except Lavender. She feigned a small smile, but anybody really paying attention to her would see that her face was dark and the way her arms were crossed seemed like she was trying to hold herself back from physically lashing out.

The whole family sat back down and continued to ask questions. How was she going to finish school? Was she going to take a potion to help things along? Had they been planning this for a while or had they just decided? When Hermione told them about how George had already bought a couple things for the baby's room Lavender had had it.

"We're going to have a baby too." Everyone went silent and looked at her.

"What?" Ron asked. This was news to him.

"I told you Ronnie, remember? That I wanted to start having children right away?" She looked out at the family and smiled again. "We're starting right away. I want to have a set of twins right off the bat."

Everyone continued to stare.

"Lavender," Ron said, "maybe we should go talk about this in the other room."

"Ron, don't be rude. We're in the middle of dinner."

"I really think we should go talk. Mum will call us back in for dessert, won't you Mum?"

"Of course dear." She smiled quickly, encouraging them to leave the room for the discussion that obviously needed to happen.

"Ron really, there is nothing to talk about. I'll help clear Mrs. Weasley and you can tell me all about your pregnancy with dear Fred and George." She stood and took her and Ron's plates in her hand.

Ron had about enough. He stood and took her wrist.

"Put the plates down, we're going to talk." He said sternly. He left no room for discussion and started walking away fully expecting her to follow. She smiled and excused herself.

Everyone looked around at each other then Molly asked the boys to clean up and the girls to help her with dessert. Angela excused herself to the bathroom, laughing that it was a never ending battle with her now. Ginny, Molly and Hermione walked over to the counter and uncovered the pies that Molly had made. Ginny and Molly asked more questions and Molly did in fact tell stories about when she was pregnant with the twins. Hermione listened, but on the inside she was brooding. Why would Lavender say they were going to try too? Was she still trying to compete with George and her? Why would she say it without even discussing it with Ron? Did she have to say it right now? When they had just made their announcement? Hermione felt a hot tear build up in her eye. She was far from being over emotional about things, but what Lavender did really made her angry. Couldn't she just be happy there was a baby coming? Couldn't she have just let Hermione have one night of happiness without saying something nasty or mean spirited? The tear fell and she wiped at her face. She wasn't fast enough though because Molly had seen it fall and Ginny heard the sniffle that came after it. They each took a side and hugged her.

"It's all right dear. I'm sure Ron's talking her out of it right now. I don't think he could handle her and a baby. His attention span doesn't stretch that far." Hermione laughed at Mrs. Weasley's comment.

"Yeah. Besides, yours would be far cuter anyway. Think of a little boy with your freckles and a splash of red hair." Ginny chimed in. Hermione laughed again and told them about how George wanted a little girl. They both agreed that he was right, a little girl would be better and with her curls. They continued to talk about combinations of her and George and Ginny and Harry's children. Everyone was meeting back at the table and George came over to claim his wife. When asked if he would carry something over to the table he denied claiming he had already done his chore, he was too tired to lift another finger.

"Well, I suppose I'll just eat your slice of pie then." Angelina joked.

"I'm not feeling tired at all anymore actually. This chair has done wonders for my posture and it really does a person good to sit up straight." He took his plate from her grasp and took a big bite.

Lavender sat there looking very proud of herself and like nothing at all had happened. Hermione looked down at her plate and poked at her pie. When it came time for everyone to leave she and Ron left saying they had to run an errand and would be back in a while. George, Fred and Harry said their goodbyes and so did the girls.

Hermione asked if they could walk back some. George agreed and just watched her as she walked two steps ahead obviously thinking.

"It will happen for them when it will Hermione."

She looked back at him and waited for him to catch up. He put his arm around her and they continued to walk.

"I know. I just can't help but think that she said that just because we did."

"Oh no doubt. Did you see the look on Ron's face? But you can rest assured that they are nowhere near ready to have children yet. I'm not sure that girl has even ever held one. She's in for a rude awakening."

"I've only ever held three babies in my lifetime."

"Really? Well, even so, I'm sure you'll be a far superior mother. You're already a step ahead by denying me and Fred alone time with it." She let out a breathy chuckle. "Don't worry Hermione. Their children will be no comparison to ours. And as long as they have a happy home, with parents that love them and a nurturing family, then that's all we need worry about."

Hermione took a deep cleansing breath and agreed. She stopped and looked at her husband. She leaned in to kiss him, but he stopped her making sure her wand wasn't in her hand. She smiled at his playful cautiousness. He leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I'm ready to go home now."

He nodded, pulled her close and apparated them home.

…

September left, October came and with it also the blistering cold weather. Scotland castles were the least inviting place in cold weather. Halloween was coming up this weekend but Hermione wasn't staying for the annual ball the headmaster threw. She was going home to hand out candy at her own house, with her husband. George said he would take care of the treats they would hand out. She was sure they were going to be from their shop, all she asked was that they were clearly labeled so nobody accidently ate a nosebleed nougat and died of fright. "Oh Hermione, but that's the trick." George had exclaimed. She made no other conditions though, so she was interested to see what was by the door.

It was also the last weekend of the month, which for them meant it was time to take a pregnancy test. Last month was a negative so they were both hoping this month would be the positive they wanted. Rather than going right to the house Hermione walked through Diagon Ally towards the twins' shop. She stopped to buy a book that looked interesting from the window then looked in at her husband. He was talking animately with a male customer who didn't look much older than her. George gave him the change for his purchase and nodded goodbye. As the customer walked out Hermione walked in.

"Well, if it isn't the most beautiful girl in the world."

"Angie?" Fred looked up from the display he was putting together.

"Good answer Fred, but no, I think he was referring to me." She kissed her husband on the cheek. "Would you mind letting him go early today? I have some business I need to settle with him."

"Off to do it are you? Good, he's been itching for it all week." Hermione blushed and George used not so many nice words to tell him to shove off. "We both are leaving early today. Angie has another appointment at the healer. The babies are keeping her awful sick lately."

"Oh no. Tell her I hope she feels better. And tell the dear little twins to behave themselves and let their mummy eat."

"She has no problem eating. She eats more than me. It's keeping it down."

"And that's where we leave!" George pulled on his coat and took Hermione's hand. "Trust me, I've heard all the disgusting details. You're not interested."

The last time they bought this test they grabbed a few handfuls because they didn't know how many times she would be taking them and they didn't want the embarrassment every single month. The couple walked through their front door, went up to their room and sat on the bed. Hermione held the pin and George the vial. They looked in to each others eyes, kissed, then Hermione pricked her finger.

The waiting was always hard, but now it wasn't as nerve wracking as the first time because they wouldn't be worried either way.

"Red." George said. He tossed the vial in the trash and looked at her. "I'm sorry. I know you wanted it to be blue this month."

"George." She put her head in her hands. "George, what if something is wrong with me? What if I can't get pregnant. Think about all the times we've done it this month, and, nothing!"

"It will be fine Mionebee, you'll see. Maybe our baby is just waiting until the right time. Maybe it knows something we don't."

"You are awfully sweet to me George Weasley."

"It's my job Hermione Weasley."

…

The next weekend would have been the same thing except that Hermione knew for a fact she wasn't pregnant. It was also the weekend George decided they should have a date and a lot of cuddle time.

The second weekend in November found them both working at the shop. They needed to start stocking up for the Christmas season and appreciated having Hermione over a cauldron during such a busy time.

Third week found a tense Sunday night dinner. Hermione was a bit sad that once again she got a negative on her weekly pregnancy test. George felt just as bad because his wife was sad. Angelina still wasn't feeling well and her hips hurt from starting to shift forward. Fred was worrying over his wife and her aches and sickness. Percy was, well, Percy. Penny was talking with Molly about a knit doily pattern. Arthur was taking a nap in the corner. The couple people most worried about though was Ron and Lavender. They were sitting across the room from each other making it very clear to everyone that they weren't making eye contact. Harry and Ginny went back to the castle because Ginny had mounds of homework to do, but they visited earlier that day, and while there they told them just what was up with Ron and Lavender.

As it goes, Lavender had told Parvarti and Padma Patil that she was going to stop taking her birth control potion so that she could surprise Ron by getting pregnant the day after they had fought about it. Ron and Harry had overheard the twins giggling about it at lunch that same day. Ron immediately confronted his wife about it and she said that he must have misunderstood. After their discussion she wouldn't dream of trying to have children during school, just as he wanted. To be safe though Ron put himself on a potion of his own. A couple weeks later she was complaining that she didn't know what was wrong, she should have been pregnant by then. The Patil twins were again very obvious when talking about it. Ron asked them about what they had heard from her and she was planning to start taking a fertility potion as soon as she could get her hands on it. It took Ron a few weeks to find where she was hiding it but when he did they had it out. All hell broke loose and they admitted everything to each other. The potions being taken, not taken, her plot to get pregnant. So now they weren't speaking to each other but had promised they would be at dinner that night because they had missed a few weeks. It made them all uncomfortable so the night ended early.

…

December came and Hermione was determined to start fresh with the baby business. She wasn't going to let it bother her that she wasn't yet pregnant. She was going to focus instead on what gifts to get everyone for Christmas. She spent the following couple of weeks finishing up her term work and making lists of things she wanted to get and things she wanted to do over her break. The headmaster let everyone leave the week before Christmas and they weren't expected back to classes until the second week in January.

At first, every time she would walk into the shop to meet George on Friday afternoons, Fred was merciless with the sex and baby making jokes. As time wore on he could tell that they were getting more and more hurtful, he stopped. Now when she walked in he put her to work in the back room helping make things or having her test some new product that would be the hit of the season.

"Hullo Hermione. Cold one out there today."

"Sure is." Hermione shook the snow off of her hat and stamped the snow off her boots. "Is George around?"

"He'll be down in a minute. Want some hot chocolate, just made it."

"That would be great Fred, thank you." She sighed and sat at a barstool. Her brain was more than ready to turn off and a nice mug of hot chocolate was just the way to start it. She thanked him again when he set it down in front of her.

BING

The mug vanished from her hands the second she was about to put it to her lips.

"Sorry dear, you didn't want that."

"Aw George come on. She would have thought it was funny."

"I made a promise dear brother and I'm not about to break it. Besides, I'm not fond of people thinking I'm the one that gave her a fat lip."

"What?" Hermione gasped.

"That mug would have attached itself to you like glue for a while. And if you did manage to get it off your lip would be purple and swollen for a few hours afterward."

"Fred!" She shot him a surprised look.

"What? I thought it was funny."

"Yes well, if it is, why don't you try it on your own wife."

"Because I fancy having more kids someday."

"Same here good man."

They left with a wave and made their way to the potions store again. Their stock of pregnancy tests had run out and they needed more. Luckily it wasn't too crowded this time. They were getting less and less embarrassed about them anyway after taking them so often.

"Only two left." Hermione noticed.

"That's okay, we can come back next month."

Hermione looked at her shoes and felt her face get hot with the feeling you get before you cry. George suddenly caught himself and realized what he's said.

"Oh Hermione, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I meant that if we need them we can come back. Not that I'm expecting to have to." He pulled her close and hugged her. She breathed in deep the scent of him that his coat carried. She pulled back and smiled through her tears.

"It's fine. If we need more we'll come back." She kept her brave face on.

When they got home George handed her a new pin, each month hoping that it would be the lucky one. Hermione closed her eyes and poked her finger. They waited and once again... red.

…

Hermione had missed being home. Weekends were starting not to be enough. On Monday she happily baked cookies, pies and cakes. She smacked George's hand away when he tried to stick his finger in everything and handed him a cookies instead.

"Smacked in the kitchen of my own home. Never thought I'd see the day."

"Those are for Christmas Eve."

"Then why make them so early? You can always make more by then."

"Just leave them be George Weasley."

She missed making him three meals a day. Sending him off to work and welcoming him home. She was a regular June Cleaver.

Tuesday she dropped off a basket of goodies to the shop having been baking up a storm all morning. She gave George a hug and he smelled her hair.

"I started putting the lights on the tree. I was thinking we could decorate it together tonight, what do you think?"

"I think you smell delicious."

"Oh, I probably got some cake batter in my hair or something. I'll shower it off when I get home."

"No," he nuzzled her closer, "I think you smell amazing." He kissed her neck and she tingled all over. That familiar melty feeling over took her as it always did when he kissed her.

"Fred, I'll be upstairs."

He pulled her behind him until they were in the all but empty flat above the shop. He pushed her down on the couch they put there for naps.

"I think it's dangerous for you to smell like food. Don't you know what the smell of cooking does to a Weasley man?"

"Well apparently it makes him randy." She allowed him to unbutton her shirt.

"You have no idea." Her pants were unbuttoned as well. George was starting to get frantic now. His breathing had picked up and he was hurriedly undoing his own pants and pulling his shirt over his head too impatient to unbutton it.

"Hermione, I can't believe what you do to me still. I feel sixteen I want you so badly."

"I can't believe we're about to do it above the shop when your brother could walk in any minute."

"He won't."

"Then I can't believe that it still feels like the first time."

"Do I still make you nervous?"

"No, I'm too in love with you to even be nervous."

With that he thrust in to her. Their pace was hectic but George drove to the point. He even licked her cheek which she didn't find at all unpleasant. She tried to pull him closer with her legs every time he thrust in to her. She needed more of him. She didn't know if it was the awkward situation or just the raw emotion but she was coming to an end very quickly.

"George," she whispered.

"Hermione," he moaned back.

"George, I'm going to finish too soon if you don't slow down."

"I can't. You feel so good."

"George."

"Hermione, I'm going to ..." And he did. A few more hard pushes and they were both seeing stars. George shoved himself between the back of the couch and his wife. He was panting, trying to catch his breath, and holding her while she did the same.

"That was..."

"That was amazing," she finished for him.

"You had icing on your cheek."

"I thought it was because I am so sweet."

"That too." He pulled her closer."

"Oi!" Fred pounded on the door. "Stop scaring away the customers you two and get downstairs."

Hermione blushed, mortified. She hadn't realized she was making so much noise, but she knew he was talking about her. They dressed quickly and went back downstairs.

"I'll see you at home George." She kissed his cheek before she came out from behind the counter. "Say hello to Angie for me Fred." She kissed his cheek as well as she made her way to the door. One last look through the window at her husband and he was watching her too. She blew him a kiss and he winked at her.

She loved being home.

A/N: Alright super cool party people, here it is! I want to throw a huge thanks to my new beta, Clover Bay, without whom I would not have had half this chapter and many run on sentences. She is so helpful and very fast. I only sent her this chapter close to midnight last night and it's already back and posted before 9 a.m.! So everyone give a clap clap clap to Clover Bay! Hope you like the new chapter. I'm hard at work on the next.


End file.
